With All My Heart
by Gasanechi
Summary: "I will not let you die." She breathed. "Not again.." Guinevere was granted the gift of a second chance, but will she be able to pay the ultimate sacrifice in the end? – Time Travel, Arthur/Guinevere.
1. A Life for A Life

**With All My Heart**

**Summary: **"I will not let you die." She breathed. "Not again.." – Time Travel, Arthur/Guinevere.

**...WAMH...**

_'Gwen'_

Guinevere turned around, observing her surroundings. She can see nothing but darkness.

_'Gwen'_

"Who's there?" breathed Guinevere, turning around once more, hoping to catch sight of whoever called her.

_'Guinevere'_

_No_

no

_It cannot be_

Guinevere desperately looked around. That voice, she can never forget that voice. No matter how long it was the last time she heard her name uttered beyond those lips - she can never, and she will never, forget that voice.

Feeling her eyes burn with tears that she frantically held at bay, she choked out to the darkness beyond her,

"Arthur?"

'_Guinevere'_

"Arthur!" she called out, tears running down her face.

'_Let me go.'_

"No, no," sobbing, she desperately searched for the man who will always hold her heart. "Arthur please."

'_Live, Guinevere'_

"Please Arthur!" she called out. Her heart thumping hard against her chest. "Please, please come back."

'_I love you'_

"I love you too, A-arthur!" she felt herself choke, her heart caught in her throat. "It has never changed, it will never."

_'You have to let me go Gwen, live'_

"No! no, please!"

'_I will always love you'_

"Arthur, p-please come back," she begged. "I can't, I n-need y-you."

'_Always'_

A gentle wind suddenly caressed her cheek.

_'-and Forever'_

She heard the voice started to fade.

"No! please don't leave me!"

'_live-'_

She frantically looked around, her tears blurring her vision.

"Arthur! Come back!" crying out, she started to run through the darkness. "P-please, don't leave me."

'_-ive'_

"No!"

'_-ve'_

"Arthur!"

She stumbled down the floor, grief consumed her whole being.

_'-ady'_

"No!"

_'-ilady'_

"Don't leave me!"

"_Milady!"_

"Arthur!"

Guinevere suddenly sat up on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried out for her lost love.

"Milady" her handmaiden, Edith, cannot do anything but watch as her poor Queen broke down in grief, still crying out for her lost King.

…**WAMH…**

Guinevere observed from the windows of her chamber as the Knights of Camelot got ready for another patrol around the border. There had been reports of bandits terrorizing small villages inside the lands of Camelot. People from said villages came looking for help and the Knights had quickly acted upon it. Needless to say, justice had been handed swiftly.

Years after the Battle of Camlann, peace had been restored in the lands of Camelot once more. The Kingdom flourished under her reign, though that was not to say that there have not been difficulties. At first, her rule had been shaky at best as not all nobles that were part of the council were in favor to her becoming the reigning monarch of the Kingdom. She, a blacksmith's daughter, and a female to boot, become the leader of Camelot?

Nevertheless, Guinevere continued on and did her best for the betterment of her people. She will forever be thankful to those who had supported her during those difficult times. Gaius, the Court Physician and her old friend, would often help and advise her to the best of his abilities. He was there whenever she needed her, be it for advice in whatever rule that some stuck-up noble had come up with or just a listening ear to talk to. Over the years, Gwen had come to consider him as a father figure in her life.

Leon, now the Captain of the Knights, had shouldered the responsibility of every activity done by the Knights of Camelot in order to ease some burdens off of her, and she was thankful for that because while she had experienced some dangerous adventures in the past, she was certainly no Knight. Leon, together with Percival, had made it their duty to always support and protect her.

And Merlin, dear sweet Merlin, he had been there when she needed him most. It didn't matter to her that he has magic, he was her friend and that is that. Gwen felt closest to him as he had been the one to support her when she was lost in grief at the news of Arthur's death. She couldn't even fathom how he did that since he was also grieving the death of his best friend. They had consoled each other during those dark times.

Together with Merlin, and the support of countless others, she had abolished the ban on Magic. No longer were people persecuted due to the use of magic. Of course, if magic was used to do harm then people will still be sentenced depending on the severity of the act. There were some who opposed when the act was passed but Guinevere ruled with an iron fist. She would not stand for such injustice any longer.

Merlin was currently traveling in distant lands to learn new aspects of magic, and especially to get away from Camelot for awhile. He admitted that he still felt guilty over Arthur's death. Guinevere chided him that he was not, in anyway, responsible for the death of her husband. Still, he cannot bear the thought of it and left, but he had promised that he will return again. She wished that she had that privilege, because every place in Camelot had painfully reminded her of the beautiful memories that she had shared with her husband.

Even after all this time, there has not been a day where Guinevere didn't think of Arthur. Every decision that she made in court, she always thought of the ones that Arthur would approve of. Thinking back on her dream earlier, she can't stop her eyes burn with tears.

She needed a distraction.

"Edith."

"Yes, milady?" her handmaiden curtsied.

"Ready my horse, I would like to join the patrol today."

…**WAMH…**

It was supposed to be just a boring routine patrol to the borders of Camelot. They would even be back before sunset. That was the only reason Leon had agreed with the Queen's request to accompany them in their patrol with only a group of eight knights.

They were just winding down the path back to Camelot when they were suddenly ambushed by a dozen or so armed men.

"Protect the Queen!"

The Knights had engaged the bandits head on. They were not allowing these ruffians to get past their defenses.

Then things had quickly gone to hell.

Leon had just taken down two bandits when he was suddenly pulled from his horse. He elbowed the bandit in the face, knocking him unconscious. He ducked just in time to avoid the swing of a mace from another bandit; he quickly grabbed his sword and slashed it through the chest of his enemy.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see that more bandits were emerging from the tree lines.

"Milady!" he called to Guinevere. "Run! We will hold back these bandits, hide in a safe place. We will get to you when we finished disposing these ruffians."

"But-" indecision clear in her eyes.

"Run now!" Leon bellowed, as he engaged the oncoming bandits in combat.

"Protect the Queen!"

Guinevere loathed leaving while her knights were currently engaged in a life or death situation. But Leon was right, she would only get in the way in this battle, the rest of the Knights would just be distracted by protecting her.

She quickly grabbed the reigns of her horse and quickly galloped away from the battle.

She led the horse into the forest, avoiding trees and bushes. Suddenly, she heard a whooshing sound and not a second later; her horse reared back throwing her to the ground.

Her breath was knocked out of her chest. Breathlessly, she glanced back to her horse and saw that an arrow was sticking out on its side.

Guinevere could hear rapidly approaching footsteps not far from her. She hurriedly got back to her feet despite of the sharp pain on her left foot, which got sprained from her fall.

She hurriedly hobbled through a thicket of bushes. What she didn't expect was that the bush she went through was beside a cliff. She felt herself falling, but she managed to slow down her fall by grabbing to various tree roots that were protruding from the cliff. Fortunately for her, it was a short descent.

"Where is she?!"

"She can't be far."

"Then hurry and search for her, you idiot!"

Controlling her breath so as not to make too much noise, she listened as the bandits scoured their surroundings. She needed to get out of here, and fast.

Looking around, she saw what appears to be a cave in the distance. She quietly made her way to the cave careful on not making too much sound.

She was near the cave when she suddenly slipped with her bad foot, bringing sharp pain coursing through her body. She tried to regain her balance but in doing so she stepped foot on a branch.

_Crack!_

"There!"

"Don't let her get away!"

Ignoring the pain on her left foot, she entered the cave and kept on going forward, giving no mind to the dark surroundings. She slipped a couple of times bringing more scratches on her person.

Guinevere was so focused on getting away from her soon-to-be captors, or even murderers, that she did not notice the odd looking designs hanging from the ceiling of the cave.

She suddenly found herself in a large circular opening inside the cave. A dead end.

"Well, well, tired of running are yeh?" A stocky man said cockily, caressing a dagger in his hands.

Guinevere gasped, heart beating fast through her chest. She slowly backed away from the two men who eyed her menacingly.

"Nowhere to hide now, your majesty." A bald man snarked, showing off his rotting teeth and bowing mockingly to her.

"What do you want?"

"Why you of course," chortling, the stocky man twirled his dagger in his fingers. "After all, a Queen could fetch a hefty sum, aye?"

"Fuckin' idiot!" barked the bald man, sneering at his companion. "Get on with it, we haven't got all day."

Guinevere proceeded to back away, she hated that she can't stop trembling.

"Get back!" she shouted, defiantly.

"Or what Queeny?" taunted the bald man, all the while smiling maliciously.

She could only watch as the men slowly advanced towards her.

"Such insolence!"

_What?_

The one who spoke was not the men in front of her. No, definitely not, for the one whom spoke was in the voice of an elderly woman.

"You dare come here with such malicious intent."

"Weapons drawn in a sacred place!"

The voices were coming from behind her, yet she did not dare turn her back on the men in front of her.

The men were warily looking at what she presumed were the three elderly women standing behind her.

"What the?" the stocky man mouthed, mouth hanging open.

"Get back you hags," the bald man threatened, drawing his sword which was hanging from his belt.

"Leave this place now if you value your lives." One of the women behind her commanded.

"We gave you a chance old hag, guess you really wanna fuckin' die eh?" sneered the bald man, pointing his sword to the women. "Get them!"

Both men charged, weapons raised.

Suddenly, the two men were lifted off their feet and slammed harshly into the walls behind them. They crumpled on the ground, never to move again.

Guinevere stiffened.

_Magic_

She had no qualms about magic, she had helped abolished the ban of it in Camelot after all. But killing in any form, be it physically or magically, really gets to her.

She slowly turned around to her unexpected, and unintentional, saviors.

She saw three elderly women in hooded black cloaks, only the lower half of their faces were shown to her, the rest were hidden by the cloak.

"I-I, thank you," she stumbled over her words, still perturbed by the deaths of those men.

The woman in the middle spoke.

"You need not thank us Queen Guinevere-"

"-They were desecrating this holy place by their presence alone-" Stated the woman on the left.

"-They should have known better, they have paid the price." Said the woman on the right.

"You know of me?" Guinevere gasped, unconsciously taking a step backwards.

"You have always been known Queen Guinevere-"

"You, who have brought peace and prosperity to the land of Albion-"

"You, who have brought magic to be free in these lands once again."

Guinevere reeled with all three women almost talking at once. But one thought stuck to her.

"What do you mean by that I have always been known?" she questioned "And, just, who are you?"

"We are the Disir-"

"-We represent the highest court of the Old Religion-"

"-The chosen prophets of the Triple Goddess."

"You have always been known Queen Guinevere-"

"-As we see all that it was-"

"-All that it is-"

"-And all that will be-"

"-As such, we have been expecting you."

"What?" Guinevere questioned, in shock. "What do you mean you have been expecting me?"

"The Triple Goddess has decided to grant you a gift-"

"-A gift for your deeds in letting magic roam once again-"

"-Though it is your choice to take this gift or not-"

"-For it poses a great threat if used unwisely."

"A gift?" Guinevere asked, confused. "I have only done what I believe was right. Magic alone is not evil, as it all depends on the intention of those who wield it."

The elderly woman in the middle seemed to smile slightly to her words.

"And that is why the Triple Goddess had decided to grant you this gift."

"What gift are you talking about?"

"'Tis is a gift of a second chance-"

"-A chance to put things right-"

"-Though it will come with a price."

Guinevere swore that she could hear her heart beat as if it was right beside her ear.

_A second chance?_

"A second chance of what?" she asked, though she did not dare hope, fearing that it would only be crushed.

_It seems that magic knows no bounds._

"'Tis a second chance to live your life again-"

"-A chance to change what has happened-"

"-A chance to change what will happen."

Guinevere felt faint; she simply could not believe what she was hearing. These women were offering her a second chance at life, a chance to do things right. It was so incredulous that it will not surprise her in the least if she were to wake up a moment later and find out that this was all a dream.

"You mean you will send me back?" she said, daring to hope. "Back to where it all started?"

"Though for a price."

"For every life you take-"

"-Is every life repaid."

"A life for a life."

Foreboding fell upon her. Her hands shook at the implication of the words that the Disir had said.

_A life for a life_

As if hearing her thoughts, the woman in the middle proceeded to take something from inside her cloak. When her hand emerged, it was holding something that most likely made Guinevere's heart stop beating for a minute.

On the woman's hand was a beautiful dagger.

From its golden hilt which held intricate strange symbols up to its wave like blade that could probably cut down anything in its path, the blade was simply magnificent. Beautiful yet deadly.

Understanding had dawned on her.

No more words were needed to be said.

Now, it is her choice on whether to take this gift of the Triple Goddess or not.

_So many have died_

_so many unnecessary sacrifices had been made_

_.._

No more words were needed to be said.

..

_Yet_

_I could change it all_

_.._

No more words were needed to be said.

..

Guinevere took the dagger on the woman's hand..

..then proceeded to stab it at her own heart..

_.._

No more words were needed to be said.

..

Darkness had swallowed her…

…

**A/N:** Well, that's the first chapter; I hope you all enjoyed it. This just came to me last night (about 11pm to be exact), and now it's 8am, so you guessed it. I haven't slept a wink! :D

Wow, I'm getting quite dizzy now, but I just can't sleep with this plot bugging me all night so I was like 'Aw, to hell with it!' then **WAMH!** (pun intended) Chapter 1 was officially created.

I would like to hear (or read) your thoughts about this fic, any kind of response will do, so that I will know if this story is worth continuing or not, thanks guys.

**~ Gasanechi**


	2. Nothing But A Dream

**With All My Heart**

**Summary: **"I will not let you die." She breathed. "Not again.." – Time Travel, Arthur/Guinevere.

…**WAMH…**

_.._

_drip_

_drip_

_.._

_drop_

_.._

_drip_

_.._

_drop_

_.._

She could vaguely hear the rhythmic sound of liquid in the edges of her mind.

_.._

_drip_

_.._

_Where was she?_

_.._

_drop_

_.._

The calming sound was slowly letting her fall into deeper slumber.

_.._

_drop_

_.._

'_Child'_

_.._

_Hm?_

_.._

'_Gwen'_

_.._

_Who?_

_.._

'_Guinevere'_

_.._

_Guinevere?_

_Was that her name?_

_.._

'_C'mon now'_

_.._

_Guinevere_

_Yes, her name is Guinevere_

_.._

'_Wake up, Gwen'_

_.._

_But, I don't want to_

_It is so comfortable here_

_.._

'_C'mon now lass, wake up.'_

_.. _

_Do I have to?_

_.._

_drip_

_drip_

_.._

_drop_

_.._

'_Make haste now, you don't want to be late do you?'_

_.._

_What?_

_Late for what?_

_.._

She felt a gentle hand shaking her shoulder slightly.

..

_No, go away_

_I want to sleep_

_.._

'_Wake up child'_

_.._

Persistently, the hand continued shaking her shoulder. She was slowly being brought back to the brink of consciousness.

"Gwen, wake up now lass."

She groaned, not wanting to wake up yet. She was ever so comfortable here.

"You will be late again, if you don't get up now." A warm voice of a man said. For some reason, there was something about it that made her feel calm and protected.

She gave one last groan before reluctantly opening her eyes. She closed her eyes as soon as she did, blinded by the light coming from the window. Rain drops can be heard pattering against the panes.

"I made breakfast." chuckled the man, bustling around the room. "Gruel, your favorite."

A sudden wave of coldness rushed through her being.

_No, this is not possible_

Heart hammering against her chest, she slowly opened her eyes again and looked around the room. She was in a familiar small yet quaint room that was filled with few humble belongings.

"Gwen, hurry up and eat some grub. You have a long day ahead of you."

Guinevere rapidly turned her head to the man who had spoken, not caring the least that she slightly cricked her neck in the process. A man stood in the front of the fire, scooping up a handful of gruel in a bowl and placed it on their rickety wooden table.

"Father?"

Tears rapidly blurred her sight as she took in the man she had not seen in so long. A man she knew to be dead.

_This is not possible_

"You better hurry." stated Tom, his back facing her as he arranged their meal on the table. "or Martha, the evil cook of Camelot, will be on your case again. Don't want that, do you?" he barked in laughter at his own joke.

"Martha, the evil dragoo- oof!"

Guinevere collided with him; embracing him tightly for all that she's worth. She sobbed uncontrollably against his chest.

"Father." she whimpered, not letting go of her father even for a moment.

She felt herself choke up at the extremes of emotions dwelling upon her.

"Hey, hey," Tom stared at her daughter with worried eyes, patting her back and wiping the tears that were falling fast on her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I-I, I thought that-" she gasped, her entire body trembled. "You were gone!"

"Gone?" exclaimed Tom, perplexed.

A new onslaught of tears overcame her, hindering her ability to speak coherently.

"Shh," Tom consoled her daughter, and then proceeded to cradle her face in between his hands.

"I saw you," choked Guinevere, clinging to her father. "I-I, saw you-"

"Guinevere, listen to me," he said, looking at his daughter's glistening eyes. "You only had a bad dream, nothing more."

"But-"

"Look here lass, I'm fine, I'm fit as a fiddle." reassured Tom, smiling gently at her, wiping the tears away from her face. "Besides, I would never leave you, not for anything in the world."

"But I saw you-" she gasped.

"And as I have said, it was nothing but a dream." Tom said, embracing his daughter. "Nothing but a dream, Child."

Guinevere leaned into her father's embrace. Sobs still occasionally shook her delicate frame. She felt warmth spread through her being as she took comfort on the fact that her father was alive.

_Nothing but a dream_

She had always prided herself for her independence. She had been forced to grow up much earlier on than other children her age the moment her mother passed away. Her father had wallowed in grief for months after her death. Tom's grief had only managed to push his already delicate relationship with his son to the breaking point. Years later, Elyan left home.

Little Guinevere had no choice but to support her remaining family the best she could.

But just for this moment, she allowed herself to depend on her father again. A thing she had not done ever since she was but a child.

Letting his arms cage her, protect her, from the harsh realities of the world. Even for just a moment.

..

_Was it all just a dream?_

_.._

…**WAMH…**

Guinevere walked through the streets of Camelot garbed in cloak to shield her from the light drizzle of rain. The rain had started to abate and the sun was starting to peek from the heavy clouds in the sky.

_I don't understand_

Her mind was muddled with thoughts. Earlier, she had confided to her father about her _dream_, father was adamant about that. She had tried to grasp and remember what her dream was about, but it was like a haze was suddenly cast over it. Try as she might, she can only remember certain things from her supposed _dream_. And those things were ridiculous indeed; thank heavens her father was the only one present when she was blabbering about it.

After all, how could she, Guinevere, a mere servant girl, a blacksmith's daughter, and a handmaiden to the King's ward, could possibly be Queen?

Guinevere? Marry Prince Arthur? Preposterous.

If anyone could hear her now, she would probably be thrown in the stocks for even thinking of such a thing. People would think her mad.

..

_But why did it felt so real?_

_.._

_It can't be real_

_.._

_Can it?_

_.._

She groaned, frustrated at herself.

No, it was just a silly fantasy, a fantasy of every other female servant in Camelot. She thought she was above that, fantasizing about a Knight in a white stead taking her away to a distant land.

She scoffed at the thought.

Guinevere was no dreamer, she was a realist. After all, fantasies such as that will not keep her mouth fed. She would rather focus on her work and earn honest money instead of wasting precious time thinking of such ridiculous notions.

It was for the best to just forget about it.

..

Nevertheless, why did she felt that something was not right, something had niggled at the edge of her mind…

She shook her head, trying her best to dispel such thoughts from her mind.

_No, Father's right, I need not concern myself with this._

_.._

_All of it was nothing but a dream._

_.._

…**WAMH…**

The kitchen was bustling in commotion once again; people rushed past each other as they either gathered ingredients for the next meal or tried to stir at different pots at the same time. If Guinevere could summarize it in one word, then she would definitely word it as chaotic.

Vaguely, she could hear the head cook, Martha, or the evil dragoon, as her father was kind enough to supply, was already screeching at the top of her lungs again about some injustice being done in her kitchen. It really wouldn't come as a surprise if Martha had led a battalion in her past life.

Guinevere sighed tiredly, feeling an ever present ache in her head. Couple that with the various aromas mixing in the air around them, as well as the warmth that the stoves emitted. Well, let's just say that all she wanted to do was crawl up in her bed again and sleep the day away.

Splendid, it was only morning and yet she felt already exhausted.

"You there!" bellowed Martha, pointing her ladle towards Guinevere, who jumped slightly in shock.

"Well, what are you waitin' for?" Martha pointed at a dish sitting on the table. "Bring that to your mistress before it gets cold!"

Eager to get out of the cook's way, she picked up the dish and a jug of water before quickly rushing out of the kitchen. She headed immediately to Lady Morgana's chambers, not really paying attention to her surroundings. After years of serving her mistress, she knew the castle like the back of her hand.

It did not take too long before she reached her destination. Balancing the food and the jug of water in one hand, she raised her other hand to knock at the wooden door. But her hand stopped in mid-air before she could even make contact to the wood.

_Huh?_

For some unknown reason, her whole body tensed. She felt something squeezing her chest and her palms began to sweat. She was nervous about something that much she knew. It was like her own body unconsciously knew something she didn't.

_Stop being so silly Guinevere_

Stilling herself, she knocked at the door.

"Come in." a melodious voice was heard.

"Good morning Milady," greeted Guinevere, slipping through the door and closing it behind her. "I brought your breakfast."

"Pleasant morning as well Gwen," smiled Morgana, glancing at her from beside the window.

Guinevere halted as Morgana glanced back at her, their gazes colliding. She felt herself stop breathing; her earlier nervousness came back at full force.

"Is something the matter?" asked Morgana, concern painted across her beautiful features.

"A-ah, No, it's nothing Milady," she curtsied, confused at her reactions herself. "But thank you for your concern."

Forcing herself to shake off these inane emotions, she proceeded to organize the food on the table.

"Are you certain?" asked Morgana, walking over to her and gazing at her form to scrutinize any flaws that will indicate to her illness. "It'd be best for you to rest if you don't feel well."

"Oh, no Milady," reassured Guinevere, shaking her head. "I just probably slept in the wrong side of the bed, is all."

"Well then, if you're sure." conceded Morgana, smiling gently at her. "And please, stop calling me 'Milady' all the time, it makes me feel old. I have told you time and again to just call me 'Morgana' when we're alone Gwen."

"Yes Milad-" Guinevere stopped, seeing Morgana's raised brow. "-_Morgana_." She smiled sheepishly.

"Better." Said Morgana, lips twitching in amusement.

"You should probably eat now before the food gets cold." She suggested, gathering the dirty laundry. She stacked all of it in a pile in a corner before she then proceeded to make the bed.

"Actually," muttered Morgana, staring back at the window. "I'm afraid I've no appetite. I'm feeling rather faint. I think I'm coming down with a bit of a cold."

"Really?" asked Gwen, worried about her mistress. She came over Morgana's side carrying the laundry along. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"A tonic would be nice." said Morgana, turning to her. "Gwen, would you be a dear and request Gaius for a tonic?"

"Certainly." nodded Guinevere, hefting the laundry up in her arms more securely. "But you should probably eat something before that, even a bite will do."

"I will, I promise." smiled Morgana, placing her hand on Guinevere's shoulder.

Guinevere could not stop herself from tensing from under Morgana's hand. The feeling of the contact unnerved her greatly.

"Are you sure you're alright?" said Morgana, frowning slightly as she felt Guinevere tense.

"Y-yes." stuttered Guinevere, abruptly pulling herself from Morgana's grasp. "I.. I better go find Gaius." she added, trying to smile, though it probably came out as a grimace judging from Morgana's expression.

She hurriedly left the room, laundry in hand, feeling the weight of Morgana's gaze at her retreating back.

…

**A/N:** Pretty short chapter, I know. Sorry about that, I promise that the next chapter will be longer. It's just, I'm so busy right now, studying for my NMAT and all…

Anyway, to make up for this rather short chapter, I'll give you a little sneak peek to Chapter 3. :D

..

_The people that had gathered around the incident stared in awe as a group of Knights passed through. Yet it was the man in front who caught her attention._

_Her heart clenched at the sight of him. Such longing filled her very being._

_The sight of him alone caused so much reaction from her, and yet, she did not know why._

_.._

Guess who that is.. kinda obvious.. :D

BUT the scene is subject to change,.. my mind is always changing, I'm weird that way,.. so yeah..

Many thanks to the following wonderful individuals:

**Guest#1, Guest#2, Larasmith, buzzy31bee, whitecrossgirl, somegirlinthisworld, aprilf00l, Arthurlover7, Guest#3, and energis121**


	3. Commoners and Nobles

**With All My Heart**

**Summary: **"I will not let you die." She breathed. "Not again.." – Time Travel, Arthur/Guinevere.

…**WAMH…**

Winding through the corridors in search for Gaius's chambers, Guinevere thought back to the events that had transpired earlier. In the past, she always felt comfortable around her mistress as Morgana had constantly treated her with kindness and respect, something that was considered rather odd in light of a master and servant relationship. As such, Morgana had become a close confidant and, dare she say, a sister that she never had, over the years.

She remembered the way she had averted from Morgana. Even before she had entered her mistress's chambers, she felt nervous for some unknown reason. It was like her mind was warning her to stay away, to flee and never look back. There was no reason for her to feel that way, really. At first, she dismissed that thought, considering herself silly for even thinking such a thing.

However, when she felt Morgana's hand lay atop of her shoulder, she felt every instinct in her body arise and all reasoning fled her mind. Her body told her to flee, and fled she did.

..

_What is happening to me?_

_.._

She was confused and very much bewildered by the way she acted around her closest friend.

Delving into her mind, Guinevere tried to think of a reason, even just one reason that Morgana had done to give her a means to justify her actions.

_Morgana has shown me nothing but kindness_

_But.. why-_

_AH!_

Biting her lip to keep herself from screaming out, Guinevere clutched her temple as a sudden piercing pain rushed through her head. The intensity of the pain was unlike anything she had experienced before.

"Ah!" with tears stinging at her eyes; she can't help but let out a muffled scream.

Leaning on the wall for support, her vision swam around as she struggled to keep herself from crumpling down in pain. Just as the intensity reached new heights, the pain coursing through her head suddenly stopped.

Breathing heavily, chest heaving, she tried to regain her breath as she slowly slid down the ground. Leaning her still throbbing head on the stone walls beside her, she relished at the coldness it emitted…

…**WAMH…**

..

_tuk_

_tuk_

_tuk_

_.._

Guinevere stirred slightly at the sound.

..

_clink_

_clink_

_.._

Hearing the sounds of someone grinding something, mostly likely with a mortar and a pestle, slowly brought her to the brink of consciousness.

..

_tuk_

_tuk_

..

She groaned at the irritating sound.

Suddenly, the sounds of grinding stopped, and she could hear a shuffling of feet coming towards her direction.

"Guinevere?"

Slowly opening her eyes, she blinked as she accommodated the light coming from a nearby lit candle.

"How are you feeling?" asked Gaius, looming over her.

"I.." mumbled Guinevere, disoriented. "What happened?"

"You were found by the guards." stated Gaius, assessing her condition. "It seemed that you passed out in a nearby corridor."

Blinking her eyes, her vision still swam, but she could make out Gaius's form beside her. Her eyes also caught sight of another form that was hovering at the foot of her bed.

"Get another bowl of water, will you?" said Gaius, placing a damp cloth on her forehead and passing the bowl to the hazy form.

"Right." said a man's voice. "On it."

The unidentified man moved away to do Gaius's bidding.

"Now, tell me," Gaius asked again, focusing his gaze on her. "How are you feeling?"

Guinevere closed her eyes for a moment to stop her vision from swimming around.

"I'm feeling quite dizzy," she said, trying her best to recollect her memories. "I was on my way here.. when I..I.."

Her brows furrowed, thinking hard on what happened to her.

"I'm sorry, but.. I don't remember." said Guinevere, confused.

"Don't mind that," reassured Gaius. "Just get some rest, it seemed that you overworked yourself yet again." He raised his eyebrow at her.

She giggled sheepishly.

"Here you go." the man from earlier said, placing the newly refilled bowl on the table at the side of her bed.

Her now cleared gaze settled at the man, or a young lad, she surmised. He was a tall gangly looking thing, a bit on the skinny side - wavy dark hair sat atop his head, high cheekbones that seemed almost gaunt, thin sharp features that seemed to contrast to his, well, slightly large ears.

But what really caught her were his eyes, ocean blue eyes not unlike the sky itself. Eyes that could probably, if not definitely, penetrate the deepest corners of her soul.

For some reason, she felt somewhat _connected _with this lad. Like, she could trust him with her deepest secrets, her whole being, her _life_.

Bewildered by her thoughts, she shook her head.

_Good god, there really is something wrong with me_

She reflected, dryly.

"It seems that this is your first meeting," noticed Gaius, standing up to his feet. "I'll leave you to introduce yourselves then."

Gaius went back to his work table, leaving the two of them alone for awhile.

The two stared awkwardly for a moment, before the man, or _lad_, grinned sheepishly.

"I'm Merlin." Introduced the lad, unconsciously bringing his hand up awkwardly, before he noticed it and quickly put it down his side, Ears burning. "I.. I just recently.. just recently got here." He let out, quite mortified at his stumbling.

Guinevere giggled lightly.

"Guinevere, but please, just call me Gwen," She said, lips twitching in mirth. To save him from further embarrassment, she continued. "I am the handmaiden of the Lady Morgana."

_Speaking of which.._

"Oh Gaius!" she called out to the old man. "I just remembered, Lady Morgana has sent me to request for a tonic. It seemed that she felt rather ill. Might be coming down with a bit of a cold."

Gaius looked up from his work, and then headed to the nearby shelves. Vials upon vials loomed, in different shaped and sizes, containing various colored liquids.

"Hm, I believe I have just the thing." mumbled Gaius, scanning the shelves. "Ah! Here it is." He added, clutching a blue colored tonic.

Guinevere made to get up from the bed, intending to get the vial from Gaius.

"Never you mind Gwen." Said Gaius, eyebrows furrowed. "You must rest for awhile, you haven't recovered."

"But-"

"Do not fret, lass." Said Gaius, before coming over to hand the tonic to Merlin. "Here, give the tonic to the Lady Morgana. Her chambers are located in the 5th floor at the south wing."

"Oh, I hate to impose-" she started.

"It's fine Gwen," grinned Merlin, shaking the vial.

Gaius slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Do not do that!" admonished Gaius, scowling at Merlin. "You might disrupt the properties of the liquid!"

"Alright, alright already." Merlin scampered out the room, rubbing the back of his head. "Sheesh."

Guinevere can't help but laugh at the scene.

…**WAMH…**

The sun was about to set when Gaius finally released her. Shielding the chilly breeze with her cloak, she set out to the direction of her home. Passing through the streets of Camelot, she could see the stalls closing down, the vendors packing up their merchandise to either head home for a hot meal and well-deserved rest or head to the local tavern for a tankard of mead and listen to the latest gossips.

It really had been a tiring day for her.

Lost in thought, she did not see that she was about to collide to a red-haired man turning around the bend, carrying what seemed to be wooden crates that held fragile bottles of ale.

_Thud!_

_Crash!_

"Hey!" the man shouted, his supplies scattered on the ground. "Watch it!"

"Oh my," gasped Guinevere, hand covering her mouth. Some of the ale exploded at their feet as it crashed down the ground, staining her humble dress with the vile smelling liquid.

"Bloody hell!" barked the red-haired man, gesturing at the broken bottles at their feet. "Look at what you did!"

A crowd was gathering around them, staring at the scene.

"Oh my," she hurriedly said, distressed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Too right, you didn't," grumbled the man, face flushed enough to rival his mane. "You better pay for these!"

Guinevere, panicking inside, didn't know what to do. She haven't any money, the last coins that she had had been spent days ago to bring food on the table. They were going through hard times as father's stall had not been doing well for awhile.

Mutters ran through the crowd. She could see a couple of women whispering to each other and staring at her quite mockingly.

Tears burned her eyes from the embarrassment.

"Why, pay up now," continued the man, flustered. "Or I'll be-"

"What is going on here?"

A new voice had entered, a voice she knew all too well. After all, she had known him over the years, watching him banter with her mistress every once in awhile. Though she fervently hoped he was anywhere but here. She cannot bear face him when her mind was still muddled with such outrageous thoughts concerning him.

She watched as the crowd parted to let a group of men pass through. They were all garbed in chainmail, the emblem of Camelot stood out from their velvet cape. The people that had gathered around the incident stared in awe at the group of Knights. Each Knight was regal and imposing on their own right, yet it was the man in front who caught her attention most.

From his golden hair that shone bright as the light of the setting sun gazed upon them, with eyes the shade of the deepest depths of the ocean, down to his strong yet delicate aristocratic features that he certainly inherited from his mother, the late Queen Ygraine, no trace of his father whatsoever. It was no wonder the prince had been sought after and fantasized by many women, young or old, married or not.

Prince Arthur was perfection, in and of itself.

Her heart clenched at the sight of him. Such longing, longing that she could not comprehend and knew that she should not feel, filled her very being.

The sight of him alone caused so much reaction from her, and yet, she did not know why.

"Uh," uttered the man, stupefied at the sight of the Prince of Camelot.

"I believe I have asked you a question." Said Prince Arthur, surveying the scene before ultimately settling his eyes on the man. "It will only be befitting if you graced me with an answer."

"Ah, My-my apologies Your Grace," rushed the man, quickly bowing lowly.

"I was just storin' my sales when this girl here," said the man, gesturing and sneering at her. "Not having a care in the world, just came crashin' into me. She hasn't even looked at where she's goin'!" he added, grumpily.

Prince Arthur's gazed at her, imploring.

She looked at the ground beneath her feet as she could not bear to see his gaze. Whatever embarrassment she felt earlier with those mocking women was nothing to the utter humiliation she felt now. She must look like a sight, with her dress stained and smelling foul.

She nodded and curtsied at the Prince, feeling the tears prickling at her eyes. It took her all that she had to not let her tears fall. It would not do to bring further humiliation upon her.

"I see." Said Prince Arthur, his gaze never once left Guinevere's form.

Guinevere cursed her body for trembling.

"Well then," Arthur continued, noticing that the woman had stiffened upon hearing his voice. He recognized the woman as Morgana's handmaiden, and yet he could not, for the life of him, remember her name. The woman always seemed to stand back whenever he's around to _debate_, not childish banter as his father used to call it, but _debate_ with Morgana.

"I trust that this is enough to cover for all that is lost." He pulled out his coin purse and took out two gold coins. He handed them over to the man, whose eyes widened like saucers.

"But, Sire!" said the man, albeit reluctantly as he never once had so much money in his hands as he did then. "This is too much."

Arthur just waved his hand nonchalantly, eager to get this situation over and done with.

"What's done is done." stated Arthur, dismissing the man.

The man noticed the coated order and bowed deeply once more to the Prince.

"Thank you, Sire!" gushed the man, smiling quite widely. "May the heavens favour you!"

Arthur nodded at the man, and then watched as the man finally scampered away from the scene.

Meanwhile, Guinevere could not believe what had happened. It happened so fast that she had not even been given proper time to react.

"My lord!" said Guinevere, causing Arthur to turn to her. "Please.. You needn't have done that."

"It was a matter of no import." replied Arthur.

"But-" Guinevere didn't quite know what to do. "But- My lord, please let me repay you."

"Look- ah"

"Guinevere, My Lord." She curtsied to the Prince. Her head still inclined in a way that slightly shielded her face from the Prince's sight.

"Guinevere." Said Arthur, and for some reason, he liked the way her name rolled off his tongue. "Do not concern yourself any longer, it is my doing alone to handle the situation as I see fit." And with that, he placed his gloved hand atop the shoulder of the clearly distressed woman.

He did that to placate Guinevere, but what he didn't expect was to feel a slight shock to travel between them. It was unlike anything he had felt before. It wasn't unpleasant or anything of the like, far from it actually. Warmth had spread through his chest.

Guinevere, for her part, also felt the shock that had traveled between them. Befuddled, she looked up and directly met the Prince's gaze. She wished she hadn't, as she felt herself being held captive by those deep oceanic pools.

Likewise, Arthur couldn't bear to tear his eyes away from those warm amber eyes gazing up to him.

..

For a moment, it seemed that the rest of the world had stopped moving around them.

..

Nothing else mattered but the moment they shared.

..

"Sire?"

And just like that, the moment was broken.

…**WAMH…**

Sir Leon had called out to the young Prince, confused by what was transpiring. He had recognized the woman as Guinevere; having been friends with her and her brother, Elyan, since they were little. The three of them had all been introduced when the siblings' mother had been employed as a servant in his household. His father had disapproved of his association with the siblings, always saying things like _'Commoners and Nobles do not mix.' _Or some such nonsense. Leon had never really listened to his father anyway.

Yet, as he continued to stare at Arthur and Guinevere, he could not help but feel disconcerted. Leon grew uneasy as he realized that this will be the start of something new. Something that he hoped the young Prince Arthur and his dear friend Guinevere will overcome. He sincerely hoped that he was wrong.

After all, this would only lead into certain heartbreak.

'_Commoners and Nobles do not mix.'_

Leon had never hated his father as much as he did now.

…**WAMH…**

"Sire?"

And just like that, the moment was broken.

Guinevere gasped, as she tore herself away from Arthur's grasp.

"Forgive me, Sire." She curtsied hurriedly, before swiftly walking away from the scene. Never once looking back for she was certain that if she did, then she would be held captive again by the Prince.

..

She didn't know if she had the power to break free the second time around.

..

**A/N:** Hm,.. first of all, I apologise to the _supposedly_ 'romantic'(?) scene here. Please be honest with me, what do you think of the scene? Is it too strained? Or too _unnecessary_?

I have never been in love before, or even been _romantic_ before with someone, so I really don't know what the hell I'm doing writing a _romance_ fic, of all things.

I really hope you guys can advise me if I'm taking this romance thing way too overboard or even too underboard(Is there such a thing?). I only write stuff based from what I _think_ is romantic, not based on _experience_. So please guide me here if I'm doing it all wrong.

Many thanks to the following wonderful individuals:

**Razorstar90, Larasmith, Arthurlover7, blissfulbeauty84, whitecrossgirl, Guest#1, WhoNewbie, C, SweetieR, ABVM, LovelyLadyD, and Guest#2**


	4. Trust

**With All My Heart**

**Summary: **"I will not let you die." She breathed. "Not again.." – Time Travel, Arthur/Guinevere.

**…WAMH…**

Utterly exhausted, Arthur sprawled ungracefully on the bed, hardly befitting for a Prince, but he didn't need to watch his mannerisms in the safety of his chambers.

Earlier that day, his father, King Uther of Camelot, had tasked him to investigate the neighboring villages. There were rumors that someone had used magic to heal an ailing man. Sorcery had been banned in the lands of Camelot, and it was punishable by death.

The King's word was absolute.

Leading a group of Knights, he had scoured the villages in search for their prey, leaving no stone unturned. Eventually, they were able to locate and apprehend the accused, Thomas Collins. He had been caught using magic within the lands of Camelot, and any use of magic within the borders of the Kingdom was a direct insult to the King. He had been promptly charged and sentenced to death.

Arthur and his Knights had just returned to Camelot when he met that simpleton. There he was, minding his own business, and training the Knights as usual. He was just showing them how to throw a dagger with a moving target. True, the target didn't know what him.

But still, the utter nerve of that simple minded buffoon dared to order him about?

He, Arthur, the Prince of Camelot ordered around by a buffoon?

He thinks not.

Promptly, he taught the waif some manners, and after that he ordered the idiot to be sent to the dungeons. Serves him right, if he did say so himself.

It was a trying day indeed.

He was just drifting off to sleep when a glimpse of a woman flashed through his mind.

..

_Guinevere_

_.._

_Such a lovely name_

_.._

…**WAMH…**

_.._

'_Gwen?-'_

_.._

"Gwen?" called Morgana, lightly touching the arm of her maidservant.

"Oh," exclaimed Guinevere, brought out of her reverie. "I'm sorry, do you need something?" she added quickly.

Morgana looked at her quite oddly.

"Gwen, are you sure you're alright?" asked Morgana, brows slightly furrowed. "You have been spacing out the past few days."

"You need not worry about me, Milady." reassured Guinevere, shook her head.

"But I do, and I will." stated Morgana, smiling gently. "You are my friend, Guinevere."

Touched by the Lady Morgana's words, Guinevere can't help but let out a genuine smile. It was true that she was spacing out the past few days, just as her mistress said, but she can't help it. She kept on thinking about the emotions that arose upon her when she met certain individuals. For one, her father continued to assure her that he will not be going anywhere whenever he sees her eyes beginning to tear up again at the sight of him.

Merlin, well, he was quite charming in his own way. They began to form a tentative friendship, one that she knew will be quite lasting. Guinevere knew the beginning of a crush for him was developing. She just can't help it; he was just too sweet for her own good. It certainly didn't help that Merlin was one of the few friends she had of the opposite sex. But that still didn't explain the trust that she felt when they first met. Whenever Merlin was around her, she felt _safe_. Like no harm will ever befall her in his presence.

..

_I'm going barmy_

She thought for what seemed to be a hundredth times now, rather dryly might she add.

..

And Prince Arthur, what she felt then was…

..

_No!_

_Guinevere, you might be barmy, and I'm sure that you are,.. considering that you're talking to yourself…_

_But you are not that foolish enough to think about him like that._

_.._

Shaking her head, Guinevere continued to fold Morgana's clothes to distract herself of such thoughts.

"You're doing it again" Morgana pointed out, sitting at the top her bed, and watching Guinevere like a hawk. "Tell me, what troubles you Gwen?"

"It's really nothing." replied Guinevere.

"Hm," Morgana stood from the bed, and began to walk around it to get closer to Guinevere. "Did you have an argument with your father?"

"No."

"Or that boy, Merlin, was it?"

"No."

"Did the cook give you a hard time again?" queried Morgana, crossing her arms and tapping the floor with her foot. Morgana looked so much like a petulant child that Guinevere can't help but laugh.

Morgana smiled, seemingly smug at her accomplishment. It was good to hear Guinevere laugh; she had been very worried about her friend these past few days.

"And for the last time, No." said Guinevere, amusement marring her voice. She arranged the last of Morgana's clothes in the closet. "I did not get into an argument with anyone. Why in the world would you think that I started an argument anyway?" she added, brows furrowed.

"Well, if that is so," started Morgana slowly, ignoring the question. "Is it a boy then?"

"I-..," stumbled Guinevere, perplexed. "No-.. no!.. a boy?.. I mean-"

"So it is a boy!" exclaimed Morgana, smiling rather wide and excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Wha-! No.. there is no boy-" Guinevere flustered, she can't prevent the blush that was burning her cheeks.

"Psh," uttered Morgana, quite unlady-like, but she found that she didn't care at the moment. Not in the light of this revelation at least. "Now tell me, who is he? Do I know him?" she added, grasping Guinevere's hands excitedly.

"Milady, I assure you-"

"Oh don't even deny it Gwen," declared Morgana, raising her perfectly sculpted brow. "I caught you red-handed. So I think it's only fair to tell me who it is that have caught your attention."

"I-.."

"Please, you can trust me," pleaded Morgana, fighting the remaining smile off her lips. "You know you can. I promise I won't say a word."

Guinevere looked at Morgana's eyes, and saw the sincerity there. She suddenly felt bad for her past reactions concerning Morgana. That was what bothered her most, while it was true that she felt rather disconcerted around her Father, Merlin, and yes, even Prince Arthur; it was her reactions with Morgana that she felt most conflicted with.

Morgana was her closest friend. A lady and a servant as friends, it was laughable to others, but it was not to them. And that was all that mattered.

With her mind made up, she felt her inner conflicts fade away.

..

She can trust Morgana.

..

She _will_ trust Morgana.

..

"Well," started Guinevere, stuttering a bit. "There is a boy.. or a man?.. I mean-" shaking her head and clutching her hands, she felt her cheeks burn yet again.

"Oh, so it's a man you say." smiled Morgana, quite teasingly.

Guinevere can't help but let out a ridiculous laugh at the situation she found herself in. Morgana soon joined later in her merriment.

"Yes, but I dare say that he is a boy more than he is a man." Commented Guinevere, wiping whatever tears of mirth that escaped her eyes.

"But back to the point," started Morgana, impish smile still in place. "Will you tell me who it is that struck your fancy?"

Guinevere hesitated. She cannot tell Morgana that it was Arthur who caught her attention. A close friend she may be, but.. she just can't…

"I can't."

"Oh." Muttered Morgana, eyes averted, but Guinevere could still see the hurt in there.

"No, Morgana, It's not you. You do know that I trust you, right?" rushed Guinevere, grasping Morgana's hand with her own. "You have been a good friend to me and nothing more. It's not that I don't trust you, for I will be telling a lie if I did. You have shown me nothing but kindness and respect even though I am just a humble servant."

Morgana made to speak, but Guinevere cut her off before she was able to.

"No, it is true." Continued Guinevere. "A lady of your station must not be associated and be called as a _friend _to people like me."

"_People like you _will make a greater friend than those other stuck-up nobles." Intervened Morgana, looking intently at Guinevere's eyes, and grasping her hands firmly. "Never degrade yourself before me again Guinevere. You did not care that I was the King's ward, nor did you care that I was a lady of the highest standing. You only cared for me as a friend, and I have seen genuine kindness inside of you Gwen. You are the closest friend that I have,.. You are like a sister that I never had." She added, eyes misting over at her admission.

"Morgana," whispered Guinevere, her own tears hazing her vision. "I can't thank you enough for those kind words. Know that I feel for you in the same way. But I still cannot tell you the boy who struck my fancy, it is just… I fear that I don't trust myself."

Morgana gazed at her, deeply looking into her eyes, and then she, whilst smiling gently, embraced Guinevere.

"I understand." Morgana said, as she pulled away from Guinevere. "You need not explain yourself to me. Just know that whoever this boy is, he is a lucky one indeed to be graced by your affections."

Guinevere just smiled at her words, and giggled along with Morgana.

"Enough with these sentimentalities!" declared Morgana, quite suddenly if one might ask and surprising Guinevere a little. "And the _giggling_, why if Arthur was here, he will not let us live our lives comfortably without him prattling along about it." She added, lips twitching in amusement.

"Speaking of Arthur," continued Morgana, missing the odd look that graced Guinevere's face. "I think it is time for my customary debate with that oaf of a prince."

"You mean childish banter." Pointed Guinevere, raising her brows.

"What nonsense are you talking about." exclaimed Morgana, jaw dropping slightly and very much appalled. "If I must let you know, what we _debate_ about is of the highest intellectual level."

Guinevere made a disagreeing noise at the words of her mistress.

"Why," stuttered Morgana, trying to set her point straight. "I'll let you see what we _debate_ about."

"Of course, Milady." Guinevere said compliantly, whilst straightening the covers of the bed.

"Oh that is it." said Morgana, grabbing Guinevere's hand suddenly, and continued to pull her outside her chambers. "We must see Arthur, and then you'll be graced by our conversations about the protection of the Kingdom."

"You mean your banter about which horse, yours or Prince Arthur's, is the best," said Guinevere, slowly. "Is part of the Kingdom's protection?"

"Why yes, of course!" stated Morgana, continued to pull Guinevere along in the hallways. "Since my horse is black, he will be most covert in subterfuge. While his horse is-"

Guinevere was sure that her brows disappeared under the fringes of her hair as she listened to her mistress babbling on about her _highly intellectual debate_ with the Prince.

"Oh there he is." Stated Morgana, suddenly stopping, Guinevere almost collided with her.

Guinevere looked at the direction of Morgana's stare, and saw the Prince on the field, training his Knights.

"Well, let's get on with it, shall we?" declared Morgana, hiking her skirt up slightly, as she trudged onward to the Prince.

..

_Splendid_

..

…**WAMH…**

"Keep up on your feet, will you?" barked Arthur, twirling his sword once before disabling his opponent and sending the Knight to the ground with a single strike.

A sound which sounded like either a war cry or a frightened cry befitting of a little girl, Arthur didn't know what it was, but he definitely preferred the former, sounded on the field. He quickly stepped aside and slammed his elbow on the stomach of his opponent. He disabled the Knight without as much as a flick of his sword.

Arthur let out a groan of frustration as he threw his sword on the ground in a quite petulant manner.

Granted, his opponents were new trainee Knights, but they can't be _that_ bad, could they?

Well, it seemed that he had been proven wrong. Whatever made his Father to bestow Knighthood on these idiots,... he did not know. Maybe the king was drunk when he made that decision?

"Sir Leon" snapped Arthur.

"Yes, Sire." responded Leon, bowing to him.

"Make sure to teach these idiots how to properly handle a sword, will you?" griped Arthur, throwing a scathing look at the still dazed trainees on the ground. "I fear that it will be the end of Camelot if these idiots were the ones responsible in protecting the Kingdom."

"Certainly, My Lord." Acquiesced Leon, he directed the rest of the Knights to haul up the dazed men and get them to the tents.

Arthur grumbled to himself, taking off his gloves.

..

_This was definitely not his day_

_At all_

_.._

"It is nice to see you training the Knights, as usual."

..

_Great_

..

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to still himself, and calming the utter irritation that he felt on the events brought up in this day alone. Arthur slowly turned around to face the ward of his father.

"Morgana." greeted Arthur, a tight smile gracing his face.

"Arthur." said Morgana, tilting her head in greeting, a smug smile already in place.

Morgana made to comment about something, but was stopped as Arthur suddenly raised his hand.

"Not a word."

"I wasn't going to say anything-" Morgana stopped, as she saw Arthur's raised brow. "_Degrading_, at least." Sniffed Morgana, crossing her arms, as she turned her head on the side.

"Not now."

"Huh," Morgana started, mockingly. "So you concede defeat then."

"Defeat?!" said Arthur, jaw dropping, eyebrows furrowed. "I do not!"

"You just did."

"I didn't!"

"Yes, you did."

"_What_ are we talking about anyway?"

"Oh well, I suppose I could-"

Arthur certainly did not want Morgana's presence at the moment. While it was true he did quite enjoy conversing and debating with another intellect like himself, he just can't handle the situation without blowing up at the King's ward. While it may not be surprising to Morgana, as he did so quite a few times when he had a bad day, _such as now_, but word will eventually get out and he will, once again, be scolded by his father.

"-and then you-"

Arthur continued to tune out her grating voice; he felt the throbbing in his head will only get worse if this conversation continues. Glancing past Morgana as he tried to stay calm, he started as his breath was taken away by the sight she made.

There, standing a few feet beyond Morgana was her maidservant, Guinevere.

She made quite a vision, if he did say so himself. The light of the sun bathed upon her delicate form. Her dark auburn hair curling the sides of her face, and those warm eyes,… No words could do her justice.

"Guinevere." He uttered.

"-ah, so you do-" Morgana halted her, rather one-sided, conversation. "Guinevere?" she asked surprised, she turned around to look at her maidservant.

Guinevere looked perplexed at the turn of events herself. She can't help but blush at the attention she was getting, seeing that both nobles were now gazing upon her.

"Yes, My Lord." greeted Guinevere, curtsying nervously.

"I…" Arthur looked quite surprised himself, he did not meant to utter her name. Shaking his head to get his mind clear. "What are you doing?" he let out in a rush.

"What.. am I doing?" asked Guinevere, slowly. "I'm accompanying Lady Morgana, Sire."

"Ah,.. I see." continued Arthur, dumbly. "So you're good,.. I mean, you're doing good."

"Yes, Sire." Guinevere said, confused. "I am doing… good at the moment."

"Oh that's good then,.. because if you're not good,.. I mean-… I did not mean that _you're_ not good,.. I meant that you're not good, as like 'are you _feeling_ good or well' enough-… that was what I meant…"

He might have rambled on and on, were it not for the faces the women were making. He thought it best to just shut up for the moment.

..

_Stop… Talking… Now…_

_.._

He felt like he wanted the ground to split apart and swallow him forever. Alright, that was just exaggerating things quite a bit, but he did felt like retiring to his chambers and not coming out for a week or so. Yes, that seems highly reasonable now.

..

_Well, that was one way to look like an utter idiot_

_Well done, Arthur, well done, I commend you_

_.._

Ignoring the disbelief in Morgana's eyes, and the concerned light on Guinevere's, he steered the conversation elsewhere.

"So," he began, waving his hand nonchalantly, and tucking his hands on his pockets before he disgraced himself any further. "How fares you?"

..

_Open mouth, insert foot_

..

"I believe Gwen had just answered your question." Morgana began, amused, if not mocking, smile in place. "In case you had gone deaf over the past few minutes, then allow me to repeat her answer, she said that she is fine. Now tell me Arthur, are you feeling well?" she added, constraining her laughter. Oh how she relished the sight of Arthur making a complete utter fool of himself.

"My Lord," Guinevere said, concernedly wringing her hands. "Are you feeling quite alright?"

"Yes." Arthur nodded, he felt that short responses will do him quite well for now.

"It seems that you have been hit in the head quite a few times, what with your training and all. Oh how will Camelot fare in the presence of a dim Prince." sighed Morgana, sarcastically shaking her head, and bringing her hands to her waist.

Arthur just graced her with a tight smile, not trusting himself to talk for a moment.

"By the way, how did you two meet? I know for a fact that Gwen tends to stay behind when we debated." She questioned them, looking curiously at Arthur and then at Guinevere.

Arthur and Guinevere looked at each other, before quickly averting their gazes.

"I-.. I met him in the lower town Milady," replied Guinevere, her eyes met the Prince's own. "Sire, thank you for what you did then, but please, let me repay you-"

"Speak no more of it Guinevere, you have thanked me enough." Arthur cut her off, offering her a gentle smile. "As I have said before, I did what I thought was best. My actions were of my own. And if you don't stop bothering me about it, then, as the Prince of Camelot, I will order you to do so." He added in a light tone, teasingly.

..

Guinevere felt her face burn with the blush that was now adorning her cheeks.

..

"Yes, as you wish, My Lord." Guinevere acquiesced, offering the Prince a shy smile.

..

Once again, Arthur can't help but be stunned by the vision she made.

..

And Morgana, for the first time in her life, felt like she was an outsider at that moment in time. She desperately wanted to ask Arthur about these cryptic conversations that he was having with Guinevere, but she did not have the heart to do so.

Suddenly, she thought back to the past few days. Her mind flashed on how Gwen used to space out, seemingly thinking about her heart's affection. Arthur was quite odd the past few days as well, looking quite distracted whenever she or his father conversed with him. Morgana thought that he was just tired, but it seemed that she was wrong.

And now, gazing at the both of them, their forms shadowed by the setting sun in her position between them, she understood.

..

_They belong together_

_.._

Oddly enough, while this revelation did surprise her greatly, she was not against the thought of Arthur and Guinevere together.

Morgana backed away, intent on giving the two people before her some time alone, for it felt wrong to intrude.

..

_I hope you know what you're doing_

..

Morgana thought, but she didn't know who it was directed to, maybe to Guinevere, maybe to Arthur, or maybe to the both of them. Whoever it may be, she just hoped for the best and prepared for the worst.

..

**A/N:** Yes, before you say anything, I am sorry. I'm very sorry for the long wait; I really hope I did not lose some readers/followers(?) because of this. And once again, I will use my favorite defense mechanism, which is called 'Undoing', by offering you a longer chapter.

BUT, I did have a valid reason, (1) I just had my NMAT exam yesterday, and considering I fell asleep in the _middle_ of the freakin' exam,.. well, let's just say, I hope I still get a score of at least 50% :D

As for the other valid reason, (2) I watched seasons 1 to 4 of BBC Merlin again, yes, the _whole_ seasons 1 to 4. But fear not, while this fic will have some Canon in it, I will not retell the whole happenings of the Canon version, instead, I will add my few unique tweaks in it.

So there, you can breathe again, this fic will _not_ be retelling the whole Canon version, the Canon is just there so that I could _twist_ the plot,… did you guys understand that?

I hope you enjoyed this update, I just can't help myself, I _must_ add some Morgana scenes, she's one of my favorite characters in the series. And if someone wants to make their own Time Travel fic, where the characters were brought again to the past, please do so, I love these kind of fics, and I will gladly read your work too.

Many thanks to the following wonderful individuals:

**WhoNewbie, blissfulbeauty84, lilj, Arthurlover7, ABVM, Guest#1, larasmith, Guest#2, energis121, and Birdy21**


	5. Lady Helen of Mora

**With All My Heart**

**Summary: **"I will not let you die." She breathed. "Not again.." – Time Travel, Arthur/Guinevere.

**…WAMH…**

The kitchen was once again, to surmise it in one word, in chaos. There was not a day, not even _one_ day, where the occupants of it had ever known peace. For Martha, the head cook, was a strict authoritarian. No one, not even the Knights of Camelot, can mess with her fortress without due retribution falling upon them.

However, this day was very fortunate indeed to the occupants of the kitchen, because Martha was called away in a meeting to discuss the dishes that will be prepared in the upcoming feast. It seemed that the King wanted to hold a grand celebration, and whatever the King wanted, his people would follow through his whims to the best of their abilities.

Guinevere was leaning against the serving table, waiting for the Lady Morgana's breakfast to be prepared. Idly twirling a lock of her hair in her finger, she observed her surroundings and found the hustle and bustle around her quite fascinating.

She can't help but let out a laugh as she saw the people around her took advantage of Martha's absence. She saw a couple of Knights sneaking from the back door and taking little bits and pieces of whatever food they could get their hands into. Even the cooks were lagging behind in their duties, their usually tense forms relaxing a bit at the absence of their mistress.

A sudden loud outburst of giggling caught her attention. Looking at the source, her gaze settled on a group of scullery maids chatting to each other at the corner of the kitchen.

Guinevere recognized some of the girls, as she had worked with them in the past doing odd jobs in the castle, before she was assigned to be the Lady Morgana's handmaiden. One of the maids noticed her, and said girl began waving for her to come over.

Intrigued, Guinevere went to the group to see what they were discussing about for it to cause so much excitement.

"Have you heard," a fellow maid said to her, squealing in delight along with the other girls. "Luanda is betrothed."

"Really?" Guinevere exclaimed pleasantly surprised, a smile blossoming on her face.

Luanda nodded excitedly, a breathless giggle escaping her lips in her excitement.

"Runulf finally asked me to marry." Luanda gushed, giggling uncontrollably.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you." said Guinevere, embracing Luanda happily. "When will the wedding be?"

"A fortnight from now." Sighed Luanda dreamily, staring at the empty space before her, no doubt thinking of her beloved.

"Isn't that a bit fast?" a stout maid questioned. "I mean, you did just get betrothed."

"Rubbish." said a ginger haired maid, whilst wiping a plate with a dishcloth. "She _pined_ after Runulf for what seemed like a century. I think it's only fair that they hastened the process."

"I did not!" countered Luanda, though her eyes were still full of bliss.

The group of girls dissolved into giggles again.

Guinevere smiled at them. It felt nice to spend time again with her fellow maids, some she knew since she had started working in the castle and others she met later on. She could not really say that she was close to the other maids; it was probably because of her position as the Lady Morgana's handmaiden took up much of her time to properly bond with the others.

"You should have seen him." Luanda sighed in bliss, eyes distant again thinking of her betrothed. "He was so-"

"What is this travesty!" a booming voice sounded throughout the kitchen.

And _that_ was her cue to leave.

Quickly, bidding farewell to the girls, Guinevere immediately picked up a dish acceptable enough to be her mistress's breakfast and ducked out of the kitchen as Martha's screeching raged on. She swore that the woman could be heard all throughout the lands of Albion.

…**WAMH…**

Night had fallen, the stars not visible due to the heavy clouds that seemed to surround the Kingdom.

A clattering of hooves can be heard echoing against the stone pavements. The shadows of the riders flickered as the only sources of light were the torches and the moon above them.

A humming voice of a woman was heard.

Her voice was what others will consider to be a gift from the Gods themselves. Surely, no mortal could ever hope to possess such a mesmerizing and tantalizing sound.

Such beauty.

Renowned to be the best songstress to ever grace the Five Kingdoms.

Lady Helen of Mora has arrived.

…**WAMH…**

"Come Guinevere." called Morgana, swiftly making her way towards the Great Hall. "We must make haste."

"Milady," said Guinevere, trying her best to catch up to her mistress. "May I ask what's the hurry?"

"The Lady Helen has just arrived in Camelot." stated Morgana, never once breaking her stride. "The King has requested her presence for the upcoming feast."

"Lady Helen?"

"Yes, don't you know who she is?" Morgana glanced back at her.

"No," Guinevere shook her head, curious about the lady in question. "I'm afraid, I haven't heard of her before."

"Huh," muttered Morgana, tilting her head slightly. "I thought that everyone knew of her, I guess not then. Well, if you must know, Lady Helen is quite known in all of the Kingdoms for her singing prowess."

"She must have a marvelous voice then."

"I wouldn't know. I never met her before." replied Morgana, giving her a smile. "I guess we'll just have to see for ourselves."

They stopped in front of a heavy double set wooden doors that led to the Great Hall. The guards immediately granted them passage upon their arrival. Striding ahead, Morgana led the way across the hall towards the throne where the King was currently seated.

King Uther was a man of strong convictions. Some may paint him as a just and fair ruler that helped vanquished the evils of sorcery from the Kingdom. Yet, others would call him a tyrant of the worst kind. A cold, hateful man that would slaughter innocent lives in order to achieve his means, his hatred, his fears.

Of course, no one would dare say those words to his face; for certain death awaits those who insult the King.

"My Lord." greeted Morgana, curtsying at the King.

"Ah, Morgana," said King Uther, looking at his ward. "I'm glad that you could join us."

"How could I not?" stated Morgana, dryly. "It's not like I have a choice in the matter."

Silence had befallen the room.

"You will hold your tongue, Child." King Uther narrowed his eyes, his voice lowered but the warning was clear in his voice.

Guinevere looked worriedly at her mistress, fearful for Morgana's safety. King Uther had always unnerved her. The man was just so cold, so filled with hatred, not just to those with magic, but also to those who he had considered his enemies.

She could see the glint of defiance in Morgana's eyes, jaw clenched and fisted hands. Guinevere really hoped that Morgana will not do anything foolish as to actively seek the King's ire.

Thankfully, Morgana did no such thing. Instead, she just nodded again at the King and went to stand at the side of the hall. Guinevere closely followed behind her mistress.

Silence once again reigned in the Great Hall, as the occupants of it waited for the arrival of a certain lady.

Footsteps could be heard echoing from a distance.

The double doors of the Great Hall had opened.

And in came the Lady Helen of Mora.

Lady Helen was a sight to behold; dark hair fell elegantly in rivulets over her back, and the soft, delicate contours of her face only seemed to enhance her features. It seemed that not only her voice possesses such beauty.

For some reason, Guinevere felt anxious at the arrival of the lady. She could feel her heart started to thud loudly, her palms began to sweat slightly, and her breathe came in small gasps. She clenched her fists to stop her hands from shaking.

She could feel in her very being that something in this situation was extremely wrong.

Guinevere observed as the King greeted Lady Helen and proceeded to engage her in small talk. She desperately wanted to say something. She wanted to warn them that something about this lady was very… _off_.

"Gwen?"

Shaken from her thoughts, she looked at her mistress and saw the concern in Morgana's eyes.

"Are you alright?" asked Morgana, in a low voice, worry evident in her tone.

"I…" she hesitated; she wanted to warn them about the lady. Her instincts were screaming at her to do so now. For she feared that something… _dangerous_ would befall them if she didn't.

..

_Stop being so foolish_

..

She shook her head, disregarding her thoughts on the lady. After all, the lady had just arrived; she had no right to have disparaging thoughts regarding the woman in question.

"It's nothing, Milady."

Morgana looked at her for another moment, studying her expression, before she acquiesced by nodding to Guinevere and turning her attention back to the King and the Lady Helen.

..

_It's nothing_

..

_Nothing at all_

..

But why did it felt like she was trying hard to convince herself?

Her dread regarding the situation continued to increase every second.

…**WAMH…**

A bright, sunny day greeted the Kingdom of Camelot.

The people were jovial as everyone prepared for the upcoming feast that the King thought to bestow upon them. The men busied themselves carrying tables and chairs for the set up while the women helped in either the decorations or gave a hand in cooking the dishes to be served at the feast.

An exhilarated feeling was in the air.

Though it seemed to contrast to the mood a certain young woman was currently experiencing.

Guinevere was currently tearing a hole in the ground as she paced around it repeatedly. She felt restless ever since the Lady Helen arrived in Camelot. Something told her that the lady is dangerous… and to what extent? She didn't know.

Her mind was conflicted about what she should do. On one side, she could go to Morgana and warn her about Lady Helen, but that would not probably end well considering the only evidence that she had was her _instincts_ for god's sake.

..

_An instinct of a servant against the word of a lady?_

_That would end well._

..

No, while it was true that Morgana will probably heed her word to stay away from the lady, it was not for everyone else. They'd probably- no, _surely_, throw her to the dungeons if she uttered a disparaging remark about the lady.

"Gwen, what troubles you?" called out Tom, worried about his daughter, who seemed intent to dig a hole through the ground with her pacing. "You haven't slept a wink."

"Oh," said Guinevere, stopping for a moment before continuing her pacing again, she can't help it, she just felt so restless. "It's nothing father."

Tom sighed, before standing up from his seat. He stopped his daughter from pacing around by setting his hands gently on her shoulders.

"I know you enough to know when something troubles you." Said Tom, intently looking at his daughter's eyes, before he proceeded to guide her to sit down in the kitchen, where a bowl of gruel was waiting for her. "Here, eat."

"I'm not-"

"You must eat." Tom cut her off, raising his brow. "You haven't slept at all. You need the energy to go on through the day."

Guinevere hesitated; she really didn't have the appetite to eat right now. But she guessed that her father was right. While she could feel the adrenaline rushing through her body, she knew that would not last long, she needed the energy to last throughout the day.

"Now, tell me," said Tom, satisfied to see her eating. "What troubles you?"

Her hand stilled as she was about to have another bite of the gruel.

"It's…" mumbled Guinevere, setting her spoon on the bowl. "Father, did you ever experience something where… you feel that something bad is going to happen…" she trailed off, not knowing what more to say.

"Hm," her father began, brows slightly furrowed as he thought about her question. "I couldn't say that I have."

"But," Tom continued, seeing her daughter's fallen expression. "I do know that you have a good mind and a good heart Guinevere. So whatever it is that is troubling you, then it must have a reason for you to feel that way. All I can say is… trust yourself Gwen, and then you will know what to do." He added, smiling gently at his daughter.

Feeling like a small weight had been lifted from her shoulders; she smiled gratefully at her father.

"Thank you."

"I'm always here to serve." said Tom, poking Guinevere's nose teasingly, causing her to let out a small laugh. "Now eat, or else it'll get cold." He gestured to remaining contents of her bowl.

She dug in quite ravenously, might she add.

…**WAMH…**

Ducking and turning between the throng of people that occupied the busy hallways of the castle, Guinevere rushed through them knowing that she was _very_ late for her work.

..

_Oh no_

_I hope Morgana doesn't get mad_

..

"Gwen!"

Guinevere stopped at the end of the hallway as she heard someone calling her. She scanned the people around her and saw that Luanda was waving at her, carrying a basket full of clothing.

"Here, Gwen," gasped Luanda, slightly out of breath, her golden hair ruffled from their normally sleek plaits. "I got this for you, it's the Lady Morgana's clothes." She added, smiling.

"Oh, thank you!" said Guinevere, getting the basket out of the blonde woman's arms. "I'm so sorry that I was late, I didn't notice the time."

"No worries." Luanda waved her hand, smiling breathlessly. "It's getting crazy around here. Anyway, I have to go, the Lady Helen awaits."

Guinevere caught Luanda's hand before she can leave.

"You serve the Lady Helen?" asked Guinevere, feeling numbed.

"Yes, isn't it exciting." gushed Luanda, eyes filled in adoration. "Maybe the Lady Helen could give me some pointers. I have always loved singing; Runulf said that I should sing on our wedding day because-"

Guinevere could only hear the ringing on her head. She could see Luanda talking but she could hear no sound being uttered beyond those lips.

'-Gwen?'

"Gwen!" Luanda called out to her, confusion alight in her brown eyes. "Sorry, you were spacing out."

"Sorry." rushed Guinevere, shaking her head.

Luanda nodded and made to turn around.

"Wait!" said Guinevere, gripping the basket tightly in her hands. The wood stung her palms as she gripped it tighter to still her nervousness. "Be careful."

Luanda stared at her curiously before slowly nodding once again.

"Alright. I will."

Guinevere continued to gaze at the back of her friend as her form slowly disappeared from the swarm of people rushing about in the corridors.

…**WAMH…**

"Mind to tell me what you were doing in Morgana's chambers?"

"I-I… uh…" Merlin was at a loss, he didn't know what to say.

I mean, how in the world would one explain the presence of a man doing in a lady's chambers, while said lady was busy changing behind a thin screen, without giving them the wrong expression. No honestly, how?

Guinevere just raised her brows, awaiting Merlin's explanation.

"I swear that I wasn't doing anything inappropriate-" Merlin began, but stopped as Guinevere suddenly burst out laughing.

"You-" Merlin smiled, waving his finger at Guinevere.

They were both standing in a deserted corridor, just to take a rest for awhile from the commotion going on at the castle. One could only take so much.

As Guinevere quieted down again from her laughter, she could not help but think back to her current problem at hand. Her inner conflicts grew. She didn't know what to do.

"Merlin," Guinevere began, wringing her hands anxiously. "What do you think of the Lady Helen?"

Merlin seemed nonplussed by her question, and as the seconds dragged on without hearing a reply from him, Guinevere began to regret asking him about this.

"Well, people said that she's a great singer." Said Merlin finally, he had an odd look on his face as he said this but Guinevere couldn't decipher it. "Why do you ask Gwen?" he added, looking intently at Guinevere.

Guinevere debated on whether to confide her feelings regarding Lady Helen to Merlin. People would call her silly if they ever find out what she thought about Lady Helen. By the gods, _she_ found herself silly; she hadn't even spoken to the woman herself.

"Gwen," said Merlin, his piercing blue eyes looking directly at her own. "Did the Lady Helen do something to you?"

"No, of course not." She shook her head, trying to smile, but she guessed she failed badly judging from the growing concern on Merlin's face.

"It's just…" began Guinevere, wringing her hands all the more. "I feel that… something is rather _off_ about her."

"Rather off. What do you mean?"

"I feel that she is…" Guinevere trailed off, struggling with herself, her gaze directed at the ground below. "_Dangerous_."

There, she said it; she clenched her hands together and slowly looked up to see Merlin's reaction. She wished she hadn't, as Merlin continued looking blankly at her. No emotion covered his face, whatsoever.

..

_He must think me silly_

_Of course, why wouldn't he?_

_Here I am, a lowly servant, slandering a renowned lady because of her jealousy_

..

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

Feeling the tears prickling at her eyes, she quickly turned around and rushed away from Merlin.

"Gwen! Wait!"

She could hear Merlin calling out for her, but she found that she didn't care at the moment. She needed to get away from here, from him.

…**WAMH…**

Arthur looked around the hall once again, looking for a certain young woman. The nobles this year had outdone themselves in their preparation. The women in particular chose dresses that seemed to get more and more revealing every year; no doubt they were hoping to catch his attention.

..

_Well, they're certainly going about it the wrong way_

..

He thought, quite amused by the ladies' antics.

But he didn't dare correct them, in fear that they will misunderstand it as a form of advances coming from him.

People who didn't know him personally will misjudge his character as an arrogant and notorious womanizing Prince. Well, he must admit they were somewhat correct on the arrogant part, but he would definitely counter it as 'Confidence' and not arrogance. He was confident in himself, as well as his own skills, was there something wrong with that?

And as for the womanizing part…

..

_Where on earth did that come from anyway?_

..

Arthur thought, bewildered.

He never had a romantic relationship before with anyone. Quite surprising to all, and even demeaning to some, since everyone expected him to fornicate with every beautiful woman he had ever met.

Everyone just assumed that he beds ladies and maidservants alike just to warm his bed every night. But truthfully, he had no care for such things. One night stands, or a quick stumble through the hay stacks, as his fellow Knights used to call it, did not appeal to him at the very least.

True, there were temptations, but he never did follow through with it. He had yet to meet a woman who cared for him as he himself, as Arthur; instead they always seemed to care more for his title, The Great and Courageous Prince of Camelot.

..

_Except her_

..

_Guinevere_

..

Arthur had never met a woman quite like Guinevere. Something in her drew him in, like a moth mesmerized by a candle-lit fire.

Her genuine concern for him, her kindness.

Taking another sip of his wine, he looked once more through the hall in search for Guinevere.

..

_Where is she anyway?_

..

Arthur then saw Morgana talking to the other ladies of the court. Her expression was of polite interest, but he knew it was a mask. He constrained his laughter as he saw her desperate need to get free of the women's, rather sharp, clutches.

Feeling a rush of pity for his father's ward, he excused himself from the group of Knights surrounding him, and then proceeded to walk over to her direction. After all, no man, or woman, should undergo such torture.

"Excuse me ladies." Greeted Arthur, charming smile in place.

The group of women turned to him, then _blushed_, _giggled_ and _batted their eyelashes_ at him.

..

_The Horror_

_No wonder Morgana wanted to get away_

..

He thought, very much revolted.

"May I excuse the Lady Morgana for awhile?" said Arthur, offering his hand to Morgana.

"Of course." Morgana immediately agreed, and then proceeded to drag him out of there, not even bothering to check the women's responses.

"Thank you." Said Morgana, pride be damned. "Now, what do you want?"

"You're welcome." Smiled Arthur, enjoying the moment for awhile. "And nothing at all. Now tell me, why do you always assume that I want something from you every time I get you out of a situation that's not entirely pleasing in your part?"

Morgana just raised her delicate brow at him, face blank.

"Fine," relented Arthur, waving his hand nonchalantly as if the following words that he was about to utter were not important to him. "Ladies of high standing such as you should not be alone, why these banquets are already filling up with drunk men as we speak."

Morgana has both her brows raised now, so he thought it best to get to the point.

"Where is your handmaiden anyway? What was her name again? Gen-gem-… Hm, Guinevere was it?"

Throughout Arthur's rant, Morgana's mouth slowly lifted to form a smile.

..

_What a dim Prince indeed_

..

Morgana thought, idly.

She could see Arthur beginning to get uncomfortable as she just continued to stare at him, knowing smile in place.

..

_The poor fool_

..

She began to pity him as Arthur started to fidget from side to side. Oh well, he did save her from those women's talons earlier after all. She decided to end Arthur's suffering.

"I have not seen her for awhile actually." Stated Morgana, brows furrowed. "The last time I saw her was when she was helping me prepare for the banquet."

..

Now that she thought about it, where was Gwen anyway?

..

…**WAMH…**

Guinevere continued to wander around the deserted corridors, and from what she could see from the windows, night had fallen, and the celebration was about to begin.

Her walk had helped her clear her mind. She felt like beating herself on the head when she thought of her earlier interaction with Merlin. Why on earth would she think that Merlin would think of her badly anyway? He hadn't even said a word, she just assumed what he was thinking and then she fled. Well, if he hadn't thought of her silly then, then he certainly would consider her as one now.

Mind made up to apologise to Merlin because of her rather abrupt departure, she slowly turned around the corridor towards the direction of the Great Hall, since she was sure that the majority of the people were already there.

Guinevere suddenly stopped as she heard what seemed to be a choking sound followed by a loud thud from one of the chambers. Curiously, she sped her pace towards the chambers, fearing that someone was gravely hurt. There were no guards in sight, so she just opened the door slightly and peered in the room.

What she saw made her heart stop.

"Luanda!"

Guinevere rushed into the room and knelt before Luanda's body.

Lifeless dull brown eyes stared straight up the ceiling, her golden hair spread around like a hollow around her head.

"No!" Guinevere cried out in anguish, as she cradled Luanda's body, tears streaming down her face.

Her body stiffened as she heard footsteps echoing behind her.

She slowly looked up at the mirror in front of her to see who it was that was standing directly behind her.

Fear had gripped her heart.

A sneering old woman was reflected on the mirror, wearing the Lady Helen's clothes.

Guinevere abruptly got up and turned around in an attempt to escape.

She never got far.

The old woman pushed the air in front of her in one hand.

Guinevere could do nothing as a powerful force suddenly pushed her backwards through the air. She collided harshly on the stone walls behind her. Her vision blackened with the pain she felt coursing through her body. The pain only worsened as she hit the ground below.

"I never intended for this to happen." Said Lady Helen coldly, or at least the one pretending to be the Lady Helen. "Arthur Pendragon was the only one supposed to die."

Guinevere suddenly felt an extreme crushing sensation in her chest. She gasped as she can't breathe.

From her position, lying on the floor, she could see the imposter slowly clenching her hand around the air, as if squeezing something.

..

Feeling her heart burst.

..

Guinevere fell back on the stone floor.

..

Dead to the world.

..

**A/N:** Yes, I created an OC (well, she's not really an OC) just to kill her off at the end of the chapter. So please don't request for an OC, I'm afraid they'll only have a premature death. I am _very_ bad with OCs.

I hope you guys like this chapter, the original chapter 5 of WAMH didn't include the Arthur scene at all. I just added that scene here because I think Arthur needs more scenes, don't you think?

**Trivia for WAMH:** did you know that the cover image for WAMH is just a _random_ image of Arthur/Gwen that I picked on the net? I was quite shocked to know that the image was actually taken after Guinevere said 'With All My Heart' to Arthur in BBC Merlin season 5 episode 9, what a coincidence! LOL! :D

And did you also know that your reviews actually _fuel_ my passion in writing this fic? This is actually quite a fast update for me, but I just have to do it because you guys made my day with your reviews. Thank you very much everyone.

Many thanks to the following wonderful individuals:

**WhoNewbie, Birdy21, ABVM, KshMckenzie08, Arthurlover7, blissfulbeauty84, Larasmith, Guest#1, and myra**


	6. A Sworn Promise

**With All My Heart**

**Summary: **"I will not let you die." She breathed. "Not again.." – Time Travel, Arthur/Guinevere.

**…WAMH…**

It was a clear night in Camelot.

The moon and the stars shone brightly above the vast clear skies.

Sounds of the grand celebration occurring in the castle could be heard permeating through the silence brought by the night. Laughter and chatter filled the air as the people of Camelot celebrated the twentieth anniversary of the Kingdom's peace and prosperity.

But one woman did not share their enthusiasm.

In one of the corridors leading to the Great Hall, a woman garbed in a beautifully sewn golden gown seemingly glided with grace that only a lady such as her can ever hope to possess.

The woman touched her wrist with her other hand, and a malicious smile spread through her face as she felt the dagger hidden in her sleeve.

"I will take your son Uther Pendragon." Lady Helen of Mora, or rather, Mary Collins the scorned witch hissed, her eyes glittered coldly. "As you did mine."

..

_You will pay_

..

A sworn promise was never to be taken lightly.

..

…**WAMH…**

In one of the chambers in the castle, with their lives taken harshly by a scorned witch's magic, two women lay dead.

Or at least one of them did.

A woman stared unseeingly before her, her dark hair splayed around her head.

One would think her a statue with the stillness of her frame.

Suddenly, her lashes flickered as visions only she could see passed before her eyes.

..

'_-decreed that such practices are banned-' _

_A King talking to his people, eyes cold and hard._

..

'_-A son for a son-'_

_A scorned mother cried in anguish._

..

'_-Help me-'_

_A boy pleaded, charcoal gray eyes alight with hopelessness and resignation._

..

'_-You're not going to die-'_

_A gangly boy clutched at the steel bars of the prison, tears trailing down his face._

..

'_-I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve-'_

_A weary old man averted his eyes, shoulders slumping due to the weight he carried._

..

'_-It's my duty, Knight or not-'_

_A determined man uttered._

_.._

'-After all you've done you can't give up now-'

_A lady begged._

_.._

'_-I just wanted to make a better life for us, for you-'_

_A father whispered._

_.._

'_-I never loved another-'_

_A Prince confessed._

..

'_-For as long as I live, my feelings for you will never fade-'_

_A woman vowed._

..

'_-A life for a life-'_

_An old woman said, holding a golden dagger in her outstretched hand._

..

All of a sudden, the visions stopped.

..

"_I see that you're enjoying yourself." A distorted voice of a woman spoke. Her voice seemed to come from all directions, warbled beyond recognition._

_.._

_What?_

_.._

"_You are not ready yet." the woman mused._

_.._

_Who are you?_

_.._

"_You know who I am, Guinevere." the woman chuckled. "You have always known."_

_.._

_I don't understand_

_.._

"_Come to me once you're ready."_

_.._

_But, I don't know where to find you_

_.._

"_Don't worry." The woman whispered. "You'll find the way."_

_.._

_How?_

_.._

"_Now, go."_

_.._

_No! Wait, please!_

..

"_Wake up."_

_.._

A white flash of blinding light covered her vision.

Her whole body arched as it inhaled the air it desperately needs. Her chest felt like it was on fire.

She can do nothing as her whole body convulsed in response to the excruciating pain coursing through her being. Her head felt like it was going to split apart.

Distantly, she could hear a woman screaming in agony; it took her a moment to realize that it was her who was doing it.

It felt like hours, days, or even years before the pain began to ebb away. Slowly, but surely, the pain receded until nothing but a tingle in her fingers could be felt. Her body felt stiff as she tried to move around. She can't control the sporadic jolt that was happening to her body.

She could feel liquid dripping down her face, she turned to her side, still lying on the ground, and saw tears mixed with blood pooling on the side of her head. She could taste the salty tears and the iron taste of blood on her lips. It seemed that her nose was bleeding profusely.

Jerkily, she did her best to control her hand to wipe at her face, her hand came away quite bloodied. Choking on her own blood, as her bleeding nose was yet to abate; she forced her body to lay on her front and did her best to cough out all of the blood that found its way down her throat.

She laid her head down again, not caring in the least that the ground beneath her head was wet with her own blood. Her vision swam from the ordeal that she had suffered. She relished the coldness that the ground emitted.

Absolutely exhausted, her eyes began to shut.

..

'_Arthur Pendragon was the only one supposed to die.'_

_.._

It felt like a downpour of cold water washed through her.

_No!_

She tried to get up, but she was just too weak. Tears of frustration began prickling at her eyes.

..

_No! There's no time to cry!_

_Go!_

_Now!_

..

Guinevere began to drag her body towards the door, ignoring her protesting joints. She did not dare look at her dead friend for fear that she would lose her resolve. There was simply no time.

..

_I will not let you die_

..

A sworn promise was never to be broken.

..

…**WAMH…**

Merlin continued down the corridor, searching for Guinevere. Their earlier conversation unnerved him. Ever since he discovered that poppet, he knew that the Lady Helen was not what she appears to be. He didn't even know if she is the Lady Helen at all. But Guinevere, did she notice something amiss? If so, then he really needed to find her. The witch will target Guinevere if she knew that his friend suspects something.

And that was why he was here now, walking through every corridors and passageways in the castle, all the while looking for his missing friend. He could care less about the banquet at the moment.

A sigh of frustration escaped through his lips as he turned to gaze at an empty corridor once again. He grew anxious every minute that passed without seeing the sight of Gwen. He was just about to go up another flight of stairs when he heard a shuffling sound coming from the end of the hallway.

Curious, he slowly went to the source of the sound. The corridor he was in now was rather dark, but up ahead, he could see a form that was hunched on the ground.

Cautiously approaching the figure, he tried to discern who it was. The figure was moving ever so slightly, it seemed to be gravely hurt judging from the occasional jerks its body emitted. The figure continued to crawl forward, and as it did, the light of the moon that was let in through the window suddenly hit the figure, or the woman, as Merlin could now see.

"Gwen!" called Merlin, rushing to her side, and kneeling down beside his friend.

Merlin could feel his heart began to thud loudly in his chest as he took in the sight Guinevere made. He could see that she was rather beat up basing on the bruise at the side of her head. Dried blood also covered her face. She looked utterly exhausted judging on the way she seemed to fight her consciousness from shutting down.

"Gwen, are you alright?" asked Merlin, concerned. He helped Guinevere lean against the wall, and then proceeded to cradle her delicate face between his hands.

"Who did this to you?" Merlin continued, rage began to bubble inside of him.

"Merlin?" said Guinevere, weakly. Her eyes fluttered as she tried her best to fight her consciousness. "Merlin… Is that you?"

"Yes, Gwen." replied Merlin, one hand cupping her cheek, while the other began brushing her hair away from her face. "It's me, it's Merlin."

Guinevere could not help it anymore. Weakened from her earlier ordeal and grateful for Merlin's presence, she began to sob in earnest.

"Shh," consoled Merlin, cradling Guinevere against his chest. "It's alright, you're safe now."

Leaning against his chest, she tried her best to control herself. There was no time for this.

"Merlin, you must stop her!" exclaimed Guinevere, pulling away from Merlin, adrenaline once again rushing through her body.

"What?" said Merlin, brows furrowed. "Who?"

"Tha-that Lady Helen wa-was an impo-imposter." Rushed Guinevere, stumbling through her words as she did so.

"Guinevere, calm down." Consoled Merlin, placing his hands once again on her cheeks, as he looked intently at her.

"That Lady Helen wa-was an imposter!" repeated Guinevere, clutching at Merlin. "I saw her reflection on the mirror. She was a witch Merlin!"

"A witch?"

"Yes, she attacked me using magic." Guinevere nodded.

"We have to get you to Gaius." Stated Merlin, wrapping his arm around her, ready to lift her up.

"No!" Guinevere pushed Merlin away.

"Gwen, you need to be treated now." reasoned Merlin.

"No! You don't understand!" Guinevere clutched Merlin's hands with her own, as he tried to grab her again. "Listen to me. You must get to Arthur; the witch said that she will kill Arthur."

"What!" exclaimed Merlin, eyes widened.

"Please, Merlin." Begged Guinevere, tears steadily streaming down her face. "Get to Arthur now!"

"But-!"

"Don't worry about me." Said Guinevere, looking intently at Merlin's eyes. "Arthur needs you. Please, save him."

Merlin looked at her, conflicted on what he should do. Another moment had passed before he nodded to Guinevere.

"I understand." Acquiesced Merlin, brows furrowed. "But I will be back as soon as I can. I promise, Gwen."

Merlin quickly stood up and rushed towards the direction of the Great Hall.

Guinevere couldn't help but let out a relieved sob. If someone could save Arthur from the witch, she was sure Merlin could do the job. Merlin always had an air about him; he always made her feel protected. She hoped and prayed to the Gods that Merlin will get there in time.

Not long after Merlin's departure, Guinevere finally succumbed to the darkness.

…**WAMH…**

Morgana was starting to get worried; Guinevere was still not in the banquet hall. She knew how Gwen loved feasts, always saying something about how it brings people together or something of the like. It was also a great way to unwind from work, or so she said. Guinevere wouldn't miss this for the world.

Determined to search for her friend, she excused herself from the group of women that had cornered her once again. She made her way across the hall, where Arthur and his Knights were conversing.

After all, two heads are better than one.

Even if that one was a bit of a dunderhead,.. Oh well, she had no choice at the matter.

"Arthur." Called Morgana, effectively cutting the conversation of the men. "I need to speak with you."

The Knights immediately bowed to her in greeting, while she inclined her head in response.

"What is it?" asked Arthur, once they got away from the Knights.

"I'm worried about Gwen." Said Morgana, straight to the point. "She had always loved feasts such as this. And it's also not like her to just disappear for times on end without telling me." She added, upon seeing Arthur's confused look.

"Perhaps, she's just busy about something?" offered Arthur, though now, he was also quite worried about Guinevere. He found it quite odd that she was not attending the feast.

Not that he was looking around the hall searching for the young woman every other minute since the banquet started.

..

_No_

_Not at all_

..

Or so he liked to believe.

"Even so." Argued Morgana, defiant in her point. "Gwen always tells me if she needed to do something. She won't just disappear like this. I know her too well."

Arthur looked at her for a moment, before he nodded in assent. He gazed around the hall once again in search of Guinevere.

"What do you propose we do?" asked Arthur, looking again at Morgana. "Father is going to let the Lady Helen perform soon. I doubt he will be pleased with our absence."

"Don't worry," replied Morgana, waving her hand. "Gwen can't be too far, we'll find her within minutes at most."

"In that case, let's get going then." stated Arthur, already striding out of the door. "We better hurry; or else I fear that the King will be breathing fire through his nostrils once again."

"I didn't know that you're such a wimp." Morgana raised her brows, smiling in merriment.

"I am not!" scowled Arthur, halting in his stride to fix Morgana with an incredulous stare.

"You certainly do act like it." Morgana mockingly smiled, as she passed by him.

"Well, you wouldn't know, would you?" griped Arthur, walking alongside Morgana. "Father always gives me the brunt of his anger, even if _you're_ the one at fault."

"Oh yeah?" Morgana started. "Well-"

And once again, the Prince and the King's ward began to bicker again. It was such a common sight that no one paid them any heed as they walked out of the Great Hall.

…**WAMH…**

The Lady Helen arrived at the Great Hall.

Nobles and servants alike gazed at her with admiration. They were all equally excited to hear the lady sing, for her voice had been rumored to sound like an angel's whisper.

The lady in question was excited too, very much so actually, but for another reason entirely.

She paid them no heed as her gaze flittered around the room, searching for the poor Prince that will die at her hands this very night. The very same day when the King, his father, began his conquest to rid the lands of Camelot from sorcery.

The genocide that he had brought upon those very people who had once served him faithfully.

..

_How fitting_

..

She thought, sarcastically.

"Lady Helen." greeted King Uther, kissing the back of her hand. "It is nice for you to join us. I dare say that the people here are very much keyed up in seeing you perform."

"Thank you, My Lord." Smiled Lady Helen, bringing one hand to her chest in modesty. "You are too kind."

"Nonsense." Said King Uther, taking the lady's hand and leading her to the royal table. "It will be an honor to hear you sing at our celebration."

Lady Helen just smiled in response, though inwardly, she sneered in disgust. She wanted nothing more but to take the dagger in her hand and plunge it through the King's heart.

..

_But no, Uther Pendragon._

_I will let you suffer as much as I have_

..

"My Lord." Lady Helen began, upon seeing the royal table empty of occupants. "May I ask where the Prince might be?"

"That boy." grumbled King Uther, face tightening in irritation. "He had done nothing but displease me for awhile. It seemed that he had ran off again to god knows where."

"I see." Lady Helen tried very hard to mask her grimace.

..

_This would not do at all_

..

"Perhaps, you would like to perform now?" offered Uther. "Arthur may be gone for a good while."

"Oh no, Sire." She immediately disagreed, shaking her head. "It is fine; I would gladly wait for the Prince."

"Are you sure?"

"Why yes, certainly." She smiled in pleasure, not bothering to hide her anticipation. "I promise you, it will be worth the wait."

…**WAMH…**

Merlin gasped hard as he ran all the way towards the Great Hall in a full sprint. His legs felt like it was burning from the exhaustion it was currently undergoing. But he did not care, Arthur was in danger. No matter how much of a prat he is, Merlin didn't fancy seeing him dead.

From the distance, he could now see the open doors of the Great Hall, the chattering and laughter of the occupants filled his ears. With a last burst of speed, he reached the entrance, and not minding the shouts of the guards, he quickly went inside in search of Arthur.

Desperately looking around the hall, dread quickly filled him as he saw no sign of the Prince.

"You!" said a guard, restraining Merlin by grabbing his arms. "Who do you think you are bargin' here, aye?"

"No-! wait-!"

The commotion had caught the attention of the guests that was near them.

"I need to see the Prince-!"

"The Prince huh?" another guard sarcastically said. "All you will be seein' is the rodents in the dungeons!"

"What is going on here?" said a familiar voice.

"Gaius!" exclaimed Merlin, in relief.

"Well, unhand him." demanded Gaius, scowling at the guards. "I know this boy."

"But, he just came bargin' in," hesitated the guard. "Needed to see the Prince, he says."

"Yes, because I have asked him to do so." Said Gaius, crossing his arms, eyebrow raised. "Prince Arthur needed his tonic this instant, and Merlin here is to deliver it to him. Or are you refusing the Prince his tonic?" he added, upon seeing the still hesitating form of the guard.

"No! Definitely not!" the guards immediately let go of Merlin, in fear of retribution.

"Good." stated Gaius, grabbing Merlin's arm and proceeded to lead him to the corner of the hall to give them privacy.

"Are you out of your mind?" Gaius scowled at him, voice lowered. "I have told you, time and again, not to draw attention to yourself! You will definitely lose your head if you keep this up." He warned, pointing a finger at Merlin.

"There is no time for this Gaius." Said Merlin, grabbing the physician's arms. "I fear that Arthur is in grave danger."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The Lady Helen is an imposter." Rushed Merlin, relaying the facts to Gaius. "She's a witch Gaius. I saw a poppet in her belongings when I delivered her tonic earlier this morning. And now she attacked Gwen-"

"Gwen?!"

"She's badly injured, she needs treatment now" continued Merlin, still breathing hard to catch his breath. "I was supposed to bring her to you but she insisted that I need to get to Arthur. She said that the witch intends to kill Arthur."

"Kill the Prince?" Gaius's eyes widened in shock, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in their conversation.

"Yes!" said Merlin, quite agitated, scanning the hall once again in search of the Prince. "Do you know where Arthur is?"

"I have seen him earlier leaving the hall with Morgana."

"What?! Shite!" exclaimed Merlin, grabbing his head in exasperation.

"But you don't have to worry yet." whispered Gaius, grabbing Merlin's shoulder. "Lady Helen, or the imposter I suppose, is just sitting there in the… royal… table…" Gaius slowly said, as he looked at the royal table and found the woman in question missing.

Dread filled their being.

"Damn it all!" Merlin can't help but let out, as he noticed the woman was missing as well. He turned immediately to the old man. "Gaius, we need to alert the King, or even the Knights about this."

"We can't."

"Why not?!" said Merlin, waving his hands. "They can already be in danger even as we speak."

"We have no evidence Merlin." Stated Gaius. "We will only waste more time trying to convict the imposter."

"Then we have to go." Resolved Merlin, already striding out of the hall once again, followed closely behind by Gaius. "We need to get to them before the witch does."

"We need to reach them before it's too late."

…**WAMH…**

Guinevere shivered against the coldness of the stone walls, huddling closer to the corner; she tried to gather as much warmth that she could get. She must have dozed off by the time Merlin left her. Confused, she gazed around to observe her surroundings. She was in a deserted corridor, probably off to the side of the main hallways. Darkness surrounded her as there were no torch lights in sight. Even the windows shown no light as the moon momentarily hid behind the heavy clouds.

She felt weak; the stiffness in her body had lessened, but not by much. Despite her brief rest, she was still exhausted. It would not hurt for her to rest a little while longer. Her eyes began to flutter close again.

That was before she realized something.

..

Something had woken her up.

..

Footsteps can be heard echoing in the distance.

..

Someone was walking towards her direction.

..

In some part of the castle, a beautiful humming voice of a woman can be heard.

..

**A/N: **Another fast update again, and it's all thanks to all of your wonderful reviews. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because of the twists and turns. Did you notice that every action that they make has its own consequences?

I know that majority of you guys wanted both Arthur and Morgana to find Gwen, but I guess I dashed your hopes when I decided on Merlin instead. It's just, I came to a realization that I'm writing a Merlin fic, but there's no Merlin scenes at all, LOL! :D

So yeah, that's the reason why I decided to let Merlin find Gwen instead. But never fear, Arwen will return next chapter, and I am asking your forgiveness in advance for the _incredibly_ cheesy moment I had planned for them. I hope you guys will stay tuned and read the rest of the story.

Hints on some scenes for the next chapter: I feel like I'm writing a horror fic or something…

Also, I did not misspell the word 'Shite', it's the old form or other form of 'Shit', you can google it. :)

Many thanks to the following wonderful individuals:

**Birdy21, whitecrossgirl, KshMckenzie08, blissfulbeauty84, somegirlinthisworld, Arthurlover7, WhoNewbie, larasmith, Guest#1, ABVM, Anaisnine, myra, and loves to read books**


	7. Magic

**With All My Heart**

**Summary: **"I will not let you die." She breathed. "Not again.." – Time Travel, Arthur/Guinevere.

**…WAMH…**

Glancing around another corridor, Arthur felt his insides clench yet again. They had checked nearly all of the corridors in the castle, but they had yet to find Guinevere. Admittedly, he was getting anxious every time he and Morgana went into an empty corridor.

..

_Where is she?_

..

Arthur thought, worriedly.

"You do know where we are going, right?" asked Morgana, _again_.

"Of course I know where we're going." Stated Arthur, raising his brow at her, baffled. "In case you've forgotten, I've lived here ever since I can walk."

"But we're going around in circles." Said Morgana, exasperated, before pointing at a statue. "Look, it's that dog again. Need I say more?"

"Oh, then allow me to explain." Smiled Arthur, sarcastically. "We have hundreds of statues like that in the castle. I can't believe that you lived here for more than ten years and still didn't know that fact."

"Well, forgive me." Scoffed Morgana, rolling her eyes. "I just have better things to do than to admire such things, unlike you."

"Like what? Brushing your hair?" retorted Arthur. "Well, that's a fine thing to do indeed."

"I do no-!" Morgana began, but was cut off as Arthur held up his hand.

"Shush!"

Arthur was just going crazy with Morgana's ranting, when he heard a shuffling sound. He immediately silenced Morgana to investigate the source of the sound.

With one hand resting on the hilt of his sword, he cautiously moved forward to the direction of the sound. The corridor they were in was dark, devoid of light since the torches were not lit. How they got here? Well, he would blame it all to Morgana, she kept on ranting and complaining like there was no tomorrow. They must have wandered here whilst that was happening.

"Who goes there?" Arthur called out to the darkness surrounding them.

No response was made, the only thing Arthur could hear was his and Morgana's breathing, which seemed to be amplified because of the utter stillness of their surroundings. It was just too still. Not liking the situation one bit, he drew his sword from its scabbard.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in the distance.

Standing on guard, he could see a silhouette walking towards them. He could feel his every muscle tense, ready to strike in case the moving form proved to be a threat. Morgana stood closer to him, clutching the back of his tunic tightly, breathing hard in nervousness.

The figure approaching them stepped forward into the sparse light provided by the moon.

…**WAMH…**

Feeling her heart hammering against her chest, Guinevere forced her body to silently crawl towards the corner of the corridor. She tried her best to ease herself behind a suit of armor without making a sound. For once, she was thankful for the darkness that surrounded her.

The sounds of footsteps coming towards her direction never once broke its stride.

Any other person would try to get the help of the approaching figure, and seeing that she was injured, it makes sense that she should take that course of action. But for some reason, her instincts screamed at her not to do so. Her own mind warned her to stay far away from the approaching figure. And so she did.

Huddling closer to herself, her form hidden behind a suit of armor in a small alcove in the corridor. She prayed to all the deities that she knew of, praying, begging, and hoping that the sinister entity will not find her there.

The figure was close, only a few feet away from her judging from the sound of its footsteps.

Guinevere held her breath as the figure neared her hiding place. She did her best to stop her body from trembling lest the figure noticed her. She heard the rustle of the figure's clothes from their close proximity to one another.

But what really brought the claws of terror to grip at her heart was the sound that came next.

..

A beautiful humming voice of a woman was heard resounding around the walls of the corridor.

..

She felt her heart stop at the sound.

..

…**WAMH…**

The Lady Helen, or Mary Collins, could wait no longer.

She escaped from the clutches of those fools in the banquet. Revulsion filled her as she saw how the people celebrated the anniversary of the Great Purge. The event where many of her kind was murdered in cold blood due to the hatred of one powerful man.

Agitated, she resolved to take matters in her own hands.

Going past various twist and turns through the corridors, she searched for the unfortunate Prince who will meet his end tonight.

She went down a long corridor, relishing the darkness it provided. Taking her time, seeing as the Prince will surely die at her hands anyway, she began humming a melody using the voice of the famed songstress, The Lady Helen of Mora.

She felt a brief pang of pity at the death of the songstress. Her voice was marvelous indeed. But whatever pity she felt was quickly snuffed out as she thought about her son, her dear Thomas. He was her life, her reason for living, but now he was gone, taken from her embrace by that tyrant of a man.

Stopping her humming, she clenched her hands as she tried to control her rage.

..

_A son for a son_

..

Out of the blue, she heard voices coming from the opposite end of the corridor.

"_-admire such things, unlike you."_

"_Like what? Brushing your hair?" said a man. "Well, that's a fine thing to do indeed."_

"_I do no-!" a woman began._

"_Shush!-"_

Exhilaration filled her whole being as she saw who the new arrivals were. There, just standing several feet away from her, was Prince Arthur and the Lady Morgana.

Both individuals were close to the heart of the King of Camelot.

Both will meet their demise.

Their blood will be spilled by her hands.

..

_It is destiny_

..

…**WAMH…**

"C'mon Gaius!" Merlin called out, sprinting down the corridors. "We don't have long."

"I know." Panted Gaius, exhaustion evident on his frame, trying his best to keep up. "Wait!" he said, grabbing Merlin's arm.

"What?"

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Gaius. "We don't know where the witch has gone. Or Arthur and Morgana for that matter."

"Then we'll just have to get to Gwen first." Stated Merlin, already leading the way to where he left Guinevere. "We need to get her to safety. I know the way."

Despite the burning sensation that permeated through his body, Merlin ran with all his might towards his destination. Ignoring his fear that the witch had gotten there first.

..

_Be safe Gwen_

..

…**WAMH…**

Arthur brought his sword in front of him, he pushed Morgana behind him, ready for battle if it's necessary. He continued to watch as the figure stepped forward. The sparse light offered by the moon hit the figure.

A beautiful woman stood before them.

"Lady Helen." Morgana let out, surprised. She unclenched her tight hold on Arthur's tunic.

Taken aback, Arthur stood there for a moment, sword still raised.

"Good evening." Greeted Lady Helen, smiling pleasantly.

Shaken out of his stupor, Arthur quickly put his sword down to his side, feeling like an idiot.

"Forgive me." He apologized, bowing his head to the lady.

"Oh no, do not fret." Waved the lady, chuckling. "It is I who should apologize for sneaking up to you quite so suddenly. I dare say that you have proven yourself quite a strapping young man for instinctively protecting a lady." She added, inclining her head to Morgana.

"If you don't mind me asking, Milady," Morgana began, a polite smile in place, though her brows were slightly furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the banquet?"

"I was just taking a walk, the banquet hall was getting a bit stuffy." Answered Lady Helen. "How about the both of you? I heard that the King was asking about your whereabouts."

"Oh, we were just looking for someone." Replied Morgana, sharing a look with Arthur.

"Is that so?" said Lady Helen, raising her brows. "May I accompany you then? I fear that I'm actually a bit lost myself, I don't recognize this place."

"Definitely." agreed Arthur, sheathing his sword. "Feel free to do so, Milady. Though I'm afraid we're not going back to the banquet at the moment. As the Lady Morgana stated, we were searching for someone, her handmaiden to be exact."

"It is fine. Another pair of eyes would surely help, wouldn't it." stated Lady Helen, all the while smiling at him.

Something about that smile unnerved Arthur, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He immediately dismissed the thought, he supposed that he was just tired.

"Well, we must be off then." Said Arthur, offering the lady a smile, though it was a bit strained. He felt that something was off in this situation.

He imperceptibly shook his head, then waved to Morgana to continue on down the corridor.

With both of the young noble's backs in front of her as they trudged along the corridor, the witch can't help but let a sadistic smile cross her face. Finally, she can do the task that she covetously yearned for, the reason for all of her actions in this god forsaken place.

..

_Wallow in despair, Uther Pendragon._

..

Lady Helen caressed the dagger hidden in her sleeve, a feeling of exhilaration overcoming her. She slowly took the dagger and clenched it tightly on her hand. Ready to strike.

She just needed to choose who to kill first between the two nobles before her.

Arthur can't shake off the feeling that something was very wrong in this situation. His battle-honed senses were acting up, instinct alerted him to not let his guard down. Expanding his senses by listening intently to any sound made around his surroundings, he heard a sound he knew too well. A sound he was taught to listen for in the presence of an enemy.

A hissing sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath.

Quickly glancing to his side, his mind froze in shock at what he saw being reflected by the glass panes of the windows.

An old woman, in the guise of Lady Helen's clothes, clutching a dagger. Her hand was raised, ready to strike down the people in front of her.

Instinctively, his own body moved at its own accord. He abruptly pushed Morgana to the side as the dagger went down to plunge itself at her back.

"Ah!" he lout a yell, as the dagger sliced his forearm in his attempts in saving Morgana.

Hissing in pain, he swiftly unsheathed his sword and pivoted to face the imposter.

He rapidly dodged to the side to avoid the dagger that was coming down at him. With a hard flick of his sword, he disarmed the imposter and sent the dagger flying from her hand towards the ground several feet away.

Lady Helen's face twisted in an ugly snarl, and before Arthur could do anything, she pushed the air in front of him forcefully. A powerful force lifted Arthur from his feet, sending him flying several meters away. He landed with a harsh thud on the ground, back aching and very much winded from his fall. Gasping hard as he tried to regain his breath, he reached for his sword which fortunately landed beside him.

"Arthur!" Morgana screamed, rushing towards him.

The imposter sneered at Morgana, slashing her hand sideward in the air in front of her.

A sudden burst of wind erupted from the tips of her fingers. Mary Collins directed the spell towards Morgana and sadistically watched as the King's ward was forcibly lifted from the ground and slammed at the stone wall of the corridor. Morgana crumpled down the floor like a rag doll.

"No!"

Ignoring the severe ache of his back, Arthur threw himself at the witch with his sword at the ready. He quickly ducked and rolled off to the side to avoid the torrents of slicing wind that had emerged from the witch's hand. The wind left deep indentations identical to claw marks on the ground, wall, and ceiling alike. If the wind had hit him, he would surely be shredded to pieces by now.

Arthur kept on advancing towards the witch, all the while doing his best to dodge the torrential winds that the witch had kept on casting. He sprinted forward in a desperate attempt to land a blow at his enemy. Now only a few feet from his adversary, he abruptly swung his sword down.

However, with only a few inches remaining from what could be a fatal blow, his blade stopped its descent. It was as if it hit an invisible barrier that surrounded the witch. Arthur was not able to avoid the torrential wind that cut through his chest. He was blasted a few yards away.

Arthur coughed out blood, feeling his consciousness slipping away from him. His vision darkened at the sheer pain he was experiencing. His chest was bleeding heavily from the lacerations it suffered.

Vaguely, he could hear footsteps approaching him. He forced himself to look up. There, towering over him, was the witch.

"Sleep now, Arthur Pendragon." smiled the witch, deranged.

The witch made a motion with her hand, her fingers slowly clenching the air. It was as if she was squeezing something.

Arthur felt an extreme crushing sensation in his chest. Gasping hard as his breath was suddenly cut off, he clutched his bloody chest in a futile attempt to alleviate the unpleasant feeling. He felt himself blacking out from the sheer pain that he was experiencing.

Then it suddenly stopped.

He can breathe again and the crushing sensation was gone.

Arthur looked up at the witch through his hazy vision.

There stood the witch, frozen in place with her hand still outstretched in front of her. However, the tip of a sword was now protruding through her stomach.

…**WAMH…**

Everything happened so fast.

Guinevere watched in dazed shock as Morgana was harshly slammed to the wall. Her mistress had quickly fallen unconscious and crumpled down to the ground. The witch then began to cast powerful torrents of wind and wield it around the corridor like child's play. Arthur was suddenly caught by the cutting wind, he was promptly blasted away.

Shaking herself out of her state, she paid no heed to the painful jolts her body was experiencing as she moved silently around her hiding place. She knew that the only way to get around the witch was through stealth. She noticed a rusty sword placed in the suit of armor that she was hiding behind. She took the sword and then proceeded to quietly stalk behind the witch.

Guinevere plunged the sword through the witch's back, effectively cutting the spell that she was casting over Arthur.

Feeling the witch becoming limp, Guinevere withdrew the sword and watched as the witch fell to the ground, unmoving.

She promptly dropped the sword, her hands shaking from what she had just done.

She had just taken a life.

A groan of pain halted her thoughts.

"My Lord!"

Guinevere rushed to Arthur's side, kneeling down beside him. She was alarmed as she saw his bloody chest. She immediately placed her shaking hands firmly on his chest to stop the bleeding.

"Oh no, Oh no." Guinevere felt her eyes prickling with tears, her entire body shaking.

"Guinevere." Gasped Arthur, fighting the pain to focus his sight on the woman beside him.

"Sire! Please! I-..I…" stuttered Guinevere, she didn't even know what she was trying to say as panic had gripped her mind. Her trembling did not abate as she saw the amount of blood he was losing. She could see him pale rapidly.

"Guinevere. Look at-" Arthur bit out, vision blacking from the pain. "Look at me."

"Sire! I-!" Guinevere couldn't stop her tears from falling.

"Shh." Arthur tried his best to console, though he supposed that was a pretty hard thing to do right now considering his situation. "It's alright, don't cry."

"B-but-!"

"G-Guinevere, i-it's alright." Arthur smiled, or at least he attempted to. Watching her now, he realized that he never wanted to see Guinevere cry. Despite the pain, he brought his hand to rest atop Guinevere's on his chest. "I'm fine."

Guinevere looked at him for a moment before nodding, misty eyed.

..

So preoccupied were they to each other, they didn't notice that the witch had moved ever so slightly.

..

…**WAMH…**

Mary Collins had reverted back to her original form.

Her enchantment was broken the moment that servant girl had driven a sword through her. The magic upholding her enchantment immediately wavered as it prioritized on healing her mortal wound instead. Mary was thankful that she had gone through the trouble in putting some of her life force in the enchantment to make it stronger. If she hadn't done that, she would be dead by now.

She moved her body ever so slightly, it felt stiff under her ministrations.

Slipping her arms beneath her, she lifted herself up until she was leaning down. Her stomach was still not completely healed yet, but she didn't care. She had waited long enough. She will not be hindered by a simple cut.

Ignoring the sharp pangs of pain, she slowly stood up, quite unsteady on her feet.

Rage had filled her as she thought about how she was nearly robbed her due retribution.

By a simple serving girl no less.

..

_How dare you_

..

She thought, staring maliciously at the servant whose back was still turned to her.

Gathering all the energy that she had, together with the rage, anger, hatred, and sorrow that suffocated her ever since the death of her precious son.

She unleashed her magic, her wrath, in one fell swoop.

Chaos surrounded her.

…**WAMH…**

Arthur stared at Guinevere through hazy eyes. He was glad that she shed no more tears. When he saw Guinevere crying, it brought him unimaginable pain, much more so than the physical ones that he had at the moment.

Though bloodied and bruised, he had not seen a more beautiful woman than Guinevere at that moment.

He caught some movement in the corner of his eyes.

"Look out!"

Adrenaline coursed through his body.

Not caring about the pain, and he was sure that his wounds had opened further more. He took Guinevere in his arms and then turned them around as the entire corridor was filled with torrential winds.

Arthur tried his best to shield Guinevere from the glass shards that rained down upon them when the windows panes exploded from the sheer force of the winds.

He was sure that the explosion had racked through the entire Kingdom. Or through the Castle at least.

But that was enough for him to feel the slightest sliver of relief. No doubt that the guards, and even the Knights, will come charging at this location to investigate the explosion.

Cradling Guinevere in the safety of his arms, determined to protect her from whatever harm, he looked back at the witch that just refused to die.

Mary Collins looked diabolic as her eyes began to glow in an orange light, her hair billowing around her head due to the powerful winds that she had unleashed. She let out a crazed laughter as she felt her magic rose upon her command.

She slowly gathered the torrential winds on both her hands.

She would blow them all to smithereens.

…**WAMH…**

An explosion racked through the Kingdom.

The Castle shook from the intensity.

Dust fell down from the ceilings.

Even from far away, Merlin could hear the people scream from fright and shock. He braced himself against the stone wall as the ground beneath his feet quaked. Gaius had fallen to his knees.

After the quake passed, he helped Gaius get up on his feet.

Heart hammering, Merlin ran down the hallway where he left Guinevere.

..

_No!_

_.._

Merlin turned at the end of the corridor and finally saw the people he was looking for. Albeit in a quite unfortunate circumstances.

Hastily scanning the hallway, he saw Morgana slumped on the ground unconscious, Guinevere being held by Arthur in his arms, and the witch whom had both of her hands outstretched preparing to cast out the powerful magic that was swirling rapidly around her hands.

"Die, Arthur Pendragon." said Mary Collins, imperiously.

She let go of the tight hold she had on her magic, and watched in glee as the slicing winds made its way to the people before her, ready to cut down anything on its path.

Merlin immediately outstretched his hand towards the spell of the witch.

"_Lyft sy þe in bǽlwylm ac forhienan se wiðere!_"

_BOOM!_

His spell collided with the witch's; creating a massive explosion that blasted all that was present away from the scene.

The next thing Merlin knew, he was on his back, winded from the blast. Dazedly blinking his eyes, he heard ringing in his head. He weakly casted a glance around the hallway.

Merlin saw Arthur leaning over Guinevere; he seemed to have protected her from the blast. Groaning, he slowly sat up despite the protesting aches in his body.

He could hear shouts from the distance, the second explosion had further alerted the guards, and they were now rushing towards their direction.

A movement caught his sight.

Mary Collins weakly outstretched her hand towards the Prince. Arthur, still leaning over Guinevere, didn't notice the movement, leaving his back unprotected. Gathering her last bit of power, she directed the dagger that was lying discarded a few feet beside her to sink itself at the Prince's back.

The dagger rose in the air unsteadily, ready to strike down the Prince.

_Whoosh!_

A blade gleamed before it was thrust down unto its victim's heart.

Blood was spilled.

A keening noise was heard as the victim choked on its own blood. The blade twisted in the chest of the victim, ensuring that the person will have no chance to survive.

Slumping down on the floor beneath, the victim exhaled its last breath.

Mary Collins was no more.

Merlin withdrew his hand from the sword. He stumbled backwards before he fell down, utterly worn out by the recent events. He closed his eyes to rest for a bit. He did deserve it after all the things that he had done. He heard the guards, Knights, or whoever it was, arriving at the corridor.

..

_Nice of you lot to show up now_

..

Was his last thought before he passed out.

…**WAMH…**

Days had passed after that disastrous event.

Arthur still felt sore whenever he so much as moved around. But that didn't hinder him from doing his daily obligations as the Prince. Gaius had deeply expressed his disapproval when he saw Arthur roaming on about in the castle, he advised the Prince to stay on bed rest so that his wounds would heal in a faster rate.

Arthur just can't help it; he was bored out of his mind. He simply couldn't stay in bed all day lest he goes crazy. His father finally had enough of him when he caught Arthur on the training grounds with the rest of the Knights.

What? He was just giving out some pointers… Honest!

Irritated beyond belief by his son's unreasonable actions, Uther commanded that Arthur will not undergo training, or even give out _pointers_, with the Knights until he was fit to do so. The King said that the consequences will be dire, on pain of death, to be exact.

Arthur scoffed at the thought.

..

_Yeah right_

_He's certainly not serious…_

…_is he?_

..

Knowing his father, there might be some truth behind those words.

After all, the King of Camelot seldom jests.

Nevertheless, he wisely decided not to provoke the King's ire.

That was why he was here now, leaning against the board of his bed and staring into nothingness. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

Idly, he thought of Morgana. The King's ward had recovered rather well from the ordeal. She suffered only a few scratches and a bump on the head. Thankfully, nothing more severe had happened to her. However, she had been advised to rest for a few days as well.

And knowing Morgana, she was also probably going crazy from sheer boredom.

That made Arthur brighten up a bit; at least he was not alone in his misery.

His thoughts then turned to Guinevere. The last time Arthur had seen her was when they were battling the witch. He must have fallen unconscious immediately after the witch was slain.

For the first time in his life, Arthur felt absolute fear rushed through his entire being, enough to immobilize him. Fear, not for himself, but for someone else. He feared that Guinevere would be taken away from him.

He remembered the softness of her delicate body as he held her safe in his arms. Her slight form shook from fright as they lay there, defenseless against the magic of the witch.

..

_Magic_

..

In the past, Arthur always found himself divided between what was right and what was wrong. His father had preached to him, time and again, that any form of sorcery was evil. Those with magic should not be trusted; instead they should be exterminated before they can even try to do anything malicious to the citizens of this Kingdom.

Arthur was conflicted by his father's teachings. Some people was born with magic, they cannot help who they are. There were also those who used magic to heal an ailing person.

Like that man, Thomas Collins, the son of the witch that had attacked them.

At the mere thought of the witch, seeds of hatred had been planted deep within his mind. He had never felt so defenseless, so utterly powerless, as he did then. He could do nothing as the witch tried to end his life. All forms of physical combat that had been ingrained in his mind after years of training had been proven useless when he engaged the witch in battle.

What made matters worse was that he could do nothing but watch as Guinevere was put in mortal peril in the hands of that malicious witch. The only thing that he could do was to shield her using his own body, to protect her from whatever harm to the best of his abilities.

After having suffered from the hands of those with magic, he felt his resolve strengthened.

His father was right.

Magic was pure evil.

Then and there, Arthur vowed that he will eradicate magic from the lands of Camelot. This Kingdom will be free from all manners of sorcery for as long as he shall live.

He would do everything in his power to protect Guinevere from the evils of magic.

…**WAMH…**

Having had enough of staring into space like a foolish man, Arthur could not bear it any longer. He made his way out of his chambers in search of something to do. He was sick of being cooped up in his room. Knowing that he would be scolded by his father once again were he to see Arthur wandering around, he decided to go to Gaius. His father will not question him then.

Arthur needed his bandages replaced anyway.

Walking down the familiar route towards the Court Physician's chambers, Arthur had let his mind wander. He could not believe that Merlin, the idiot that he met awhile ago, was the one that actually saved him. His mind just simply refused to accept it.

That lanky boy of a man.

Rescue him, Arthur, a Knight who had been trained to kill since birth.

Arthur was very much appalled indeed.

What was worse was that, upon learning the heroic deeds of Merlin in saving the lives of both the Prince and the King's ward, his father had granted the simpleton the honor of being Arthur's manservant. This happened while he was unconscious, mind you.

To say the least, He was not pleased at the news.

At all.

He stopped his thoughts as he arrived at the physician's chambers, he quickly barged in not caring the slightest if he was acting rather rude. His mood had soured at the thought of his new manservant.

Scanning the room, he found it empty of occupants. He went further in anyway, determined to wait for Gaius. He didn't fancy going back to his room yet. A change of scenery would be nice.

He leaned against the work table while he glanced around the room. This chamber in particular had always fascinated him. He studied the different vials in the shelves, their shapes and sizes, as well as the liquid they contained, intrigued him.

He shifted his weight in discomfort.

Gaius was right; he was not fully recovered from the injuries that he had suffered. Making his way in front of the already lit fireplace, he sat down on the long work bench that was conveniently placed there. It was getting chilly since the sun had gone down awhile ago.

Arthur heard a knock on the door.

"Gaius, I was asked to-" said Guinevere, walking inside the room. She started when she saw him.

Arthur straightened on his seat at the sight of the woman.

"Oh!" exclaimed Guinevere, holding her hands in front of her. "My Lord."

"Guinevere." Said Arthur, quite surprised himself, pleasantly so.

An awkward silence fell upon them.

Arthur cleared his throat in nervousness.

"What brings you here?" asked Arthur, hoping to start a conversation.

"Oh, forgive me, Sire." Guinevere was shaken out of her stupor by the question. "I was asked by the Lady Morgana to request Gaius for a tonic."

"Oh?" said Arthur, concerned. "Is she ill?"

"I fear she's suffering from nightmares."

With the happenings that they went through, it was not unusual at all.

Arthur nodded in understanding.

"My Lord." began Guinevere hesitantly, eyes alight with concern. "May I ask what your business with Gaius is? Are you hurt, Sire?"

"Oh, no." Arthur shook his head, giving Guinevere a comforting smile. "My bandages needs changing, is all."

"Do you want me to help you?" offered Guinevere, walking over to him. "I have helped Gaius before; he had thought me how to properly dress a wound."

Arthur felt his mind halt as the warm light of the fire bathed Guinevere's form. Her soft dark auburn hair fell over her shoulders in rivulets; her chocolate skin seemed to glow in the darkness of the chamber beyond her.

The light only seemed to emphasize her form as her dress wounded tightly around her delicate body with each movement.

The vision of her standing before him led him to think of inappropriate thoughts.

..

_God have mercy_

..

He thought, jaw dropping slightly.

Arthur then noticed that Guinevere was looking at him in a very concerned manner.

..

_Wait_

_What was she saying again?_

_Did she say something?_

..

Arthur thought, flustered.

"Of course, if you want to wait for Gaius-" rushed Guinevere, misinterpreting his silence. "I mean-.. I understand, I have only bandaged a couple of men before…"

"Guinevere." Arthur spoke up, halting her rant. He couldn't help but smile at her. "It would be an honor."

Guinevere felt her face burn.

Embarrassed, she covered her cheeks with both her hands and turned away from the Prince. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly put her hands down to her side. She swiftly went to the cupboard where Gaius kept his bandages, her every movement quite stiff due to her mortification.

Meanwhile, Arthur tried his best to control his laughter at her adorable antics.

With fresh bandages at hand, Guinevere took a deep breath to still her nerves before she turned to face the Prince. Walking over again to the Prince, she fidgeted under his intense gaze.

"Well, these are the bandages." She chuckled nervously, her eyes flittering around, looking anywhere but the Prince.

"Indeed." Smiled Arthur, amusement clear on his face.

..

_Get yourself together, Guinevere._

..

She admonished herself, biting her lip.

Shaking her head at her actions, she sat beside the Prince on the long wooden bench.

"May I?" she asked nervously, gesturing at the bandaged arm of the Prince.

Guinevere finally looked up at the Prince, she saw him staring at her with an odd look on his face.

"Sire?" called Guinevere, worried.

Arthur was shaken out of his thoughts yet again.

"Of course, definitely." He quickly said, holding up his arm to her

Arthur kept on getting distracted whenever he would cast his eyes at Guinevere. The warm light of the fireplace enhanced her beauty to new heights.

He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. Or even _what_ he was feeling.

It confused him as he had never felt this way before with anyone.

Guinevere continued to evoke strange emotions deep within him. Emotions that he didn't even know he possessed.

With careful hands, Guinevere proceeded to unravel the bandages on his arm. He could not help but stare at the young woman beside him. From the way her brows furrowed ever so slightly in concentration, warm amber eyes alight as she focused on disinfecting and bandaging his arm, to the way she occasionally bit her luscious lips.

Arthur was mesmerized.

"Guinevere." He murmured, as he continued to study her.

Guinevere paused in her work, glancing up at the Prince. She tensed as she noticed the intense look in his eyes.

"Yes, Sire?" she let out timidly, averting her eyes and continuing her work.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, though I'm afraid I had not found the time." said Arthur, focused on Guinevere.

He placed his hand atop hers, halting her actions.

"I wanted to thank you, Guinevere." Arthur stated, gently holding her hand in between his own.

Guinevere didn't even bother hiding her blush.

"For what, My Lord?" she asked, perplexed.

"You saved my life. Were it not for you, I would have met my demise at the hands of that witch."

"Sire, you need not thank me." Guinevere immediately shook her head.

"I beg to differ. You have shown great courage when faced with such adversary. Allow me to extend my deepest gratitude."

"I have only done what I thought was right, My Lord."

"Nonetheless, I would not be here if you hadn't stopped the witch."

"My Lord, I would gladly lay my life for the people I care about."

"Oh, so I presume that I am one those people then." teased Arthur, smiling widely at the thought. "The people you care about, I mean."

"Yes, My Lord." Replied Guinevere, nodding at the Prince. Then the implication of the words dawned on her. "I mean-!… Yes, I do care about you… But not in _that_ way… I'm not saying that I don't care about you personally… in _that_ way…" she ranted, stumbling through her words as she went along.

Arthur burst out laughing.

Her face flushed in mortification.

Hearing the Prince's infectious laughter, she could not help but join in due to the utter silliness of the situation.

"Forgive me." Arthur said, reigning in his merriment. "I did not mean to offend you or anything."

"None taken, My Lord." Guinevere inclined her head to him, lips twitching in amusement.

Going back to finish bandaging the Prince's forearm, Guinevere tucked her hair behind her ear to better see the wound.

"There, all done." Announced Guinevere, smiling in satisfaction.

Her smile froze as she felt the Prince's hand cradle her cheek in a gentle manner.

"What happened?" asked Arthur, concernedly.

Brows furrowed, he inspected the slight bruise on her temple. It was very light, and he would not have noticed it were it not for Guinevere brushing her hair away from her face.

"Oh, I-I got it when I first confronted the witch." Explained Guinevere, stuttering.

Arthur went silent for a moment.

"Does it hurt?" he queried, his eyes meeting Guinevere's own. His hand still cradled her face.

"No." whispered Guinevere, being drawn into the Prince's gaze.

With both their hearts beating fast, they could not tear their eyes away from the other. Their breathing slowed as they realized their close proximity.

Staring at those warm eyes, Arthur was enthralled by the kindness he saw in them.

Even garbed in a simple dress, Guinevere was truly the most beautiful woman that he had ever laid his eyes upon.

She glowed in the darkness that surrounded them.

Guinevere was beautiful, inside and out.

_CLANG!_

A series of loud cluttering sound broke them apart.

Guinevere gasped, eyes widened in shock. She then quickly stood up.

"Sire." She hurriedly curtsied to him, and then swiftly went out of the room, face blushing furiously.

Still dazed, Arthur continued to stare at the place where Guinevere had gone to.

Everything happened so fast.

He then looked at the source of the sound.

..

_Should've known_

..

Arthur thought, contemptuously.

There, standing near the doorway, was his newly appointed manservant whom looked like he was caught in the act of doing something vile.

There, around his manservant's feet, laid his armor that Arthur had ordered him to polish.

Knowing that he would suffer either way, his manservant casted out one desperate plea to hopefully lighten his sentence.

"Sorry?"

..

"_MERLIN!_"

..

**A/N: **Wow, this is my longest chapter yet, I can't believe myself. Anyway, did you guys know that I was smiling like an idiot while I was writing the _supposedly_ cheesy Arwen scene? It was _supposed_ to be romantic; I hope I did it justice. That scene was inspired by the song 'This Never Happened Before' by Paul McCartney.

I'm not much for action scenes, and aside from the romance scenes in this fic, the action scenes were the ones I found the hardest to write about. So I hope I did well in the confrontation in this chapter. And sorry for those who expected the Lady Helen to sing, I just wanted to take a different route. I never intended for the Lady Helen arc to be 3 chapters long, it was supposed to be done in only 1 chapter,… dunno what happened. :D

Every time I experience a writer's block, I just read your reviews again and again. They re-fuel my passion in writing this fic. Thank you for your support everyone.

And yes, the spell Merlin had cast is a _true_ spell used in the canon series. :)

Many thanks to the following wonderful individuals:

**Birdy21, whitecrossgirl, A Lady of Time, KshMckenzie08, blissfulbeauty84, Guest#1, larasmith, Arthurlover7, and buzzy31bee**


	8. Sir Kay

**With All My Heart**

**Summary: **"I will not let you die." She breathed. "Not again.." – Time Travel, Arthur/Guinevere.

**…WAMH…**

Guinevere stared at the crackling fire.

Her mind was muddled with thoughts.

Thoughts that revolved around the recent events that eventually led to the death of the witch.

But not before she died.

Yes, she remembered.

Her own mind refused to acknowledge it, seeing that she's currently alive and well.

Yet, she remembered.

Guinevere could never forget the strangeness of feeling her heart burst inside her chest.

She knew that she had died at the hands of the witch.

However momentarily.

..

_But why am I here?_

_Why am I alive?_

..

She lifted her hand and placed it firmly on her chest.

Numbed, she felt a strong and steady thump.

It would be normal to feel relief at this situation, as she felt her heart beating normally when it was supposed to be destroyed. Yet, as time went on, feeling her heart beat every second that passed by, all that she felt was apathy.

A normal person would have been joyful and relieved that they came out alive and breathing. They may even feel anger and despair for having suffered such an ordeal. But this incident only proved that she was not normal in the least, far from it actually.

She felt nothing.

Her thoughts then turned to the visions that passed through her mind when she was lying there in the pool of her own blood. They were hazy images at best; none really left an imprint as she was being bombarded by one vision after another.

But she did recognize the people in her visions, well, most of them anyway.

..

_Were they real?_

..

That thought haunted her every waking moment.

She desperately wanted to believe that the visions that she saw was nothing but a figment of her imagination. Visions conjured by her mind because of her delirious state at that time. It would've been easy to just disregard those images and paint them as dreams like she had done in the past.

However, something held her back from doing so.

Dreams and Reality.

She didn't know what to believe anymore.

Guinevere had tried to decipher those visions, but nothing came to mind. Every time she tried to forcefully remember those images, a sharp pain will course through her head. It was like something was blocking her, preventing her, from accessing those visions again.

But if they were real, no matter how ridiculous it may seem to be, then it could only mean one thing.

..

_Sorcery_

..

For the first time in days, Guinevere felt fear crept on her being.

Sorcery was banned in the Kingdom of Camelot. Anyone who was caught practicing magic will be promptly sentenced to death. Anyone who was seen to be associated with the sorcerer would also be punished.

She stared down at her trembling hands.

If magic was really the cause of her miraculous survival from her fatal encounter,… then no one, not her Father, not Morgana, not Merlin,… and, especially, not Prince Arthur, could know about it.

Prince Arthur may have shown kindness to her, but Guinevere didn't know what the Prince would do if he ever discovered the use of magic on her part.

After all, he was the King's son.

Days after the encounter, she tried her best to act normal around her mistress. Morgana was exceptionally perceptive to the people around her, so if someone would notice anything peculiar about Guinevere, she was sure that Morgana would be the one to do so.

Fortunately, her mistress was preoccupied with her own problems to even take note of Guinevere's troubled state. It seemed that Morgana's nightmares were gradually getting worse ever since of that fateful encounter with the witch.

Guinevere may act as if nothing had happened, but deep inside, she was mystified by her condition.

Was she a witch?

Does she have magic?

Those thoughts swirled around her mind.

Grasping a bunch of her dress tightly, she tried to control the growing terror and anxiety that was bubbling inside of her.

..

_No one must know_

..

For her sake, and for everyone who was associated with her, no one must know.

If anyone were to discover what really happened to her, she will be burned at the stake before she could even begin to plead her case. After all, how could she explain her miraculous survival?

The whole situation screamed of sorcery.

Even Guinevere could admit to that.

Suddenly, she thought of that woman. The woman whom reached out to the deepest tresses of her mind when she was still in a delirious state. She knew that the woman was real, but for the life of her, she couldn't recognize the woman as her voice came from all directions. It was like three different people were talking to her at the same time.

..

_Who was she?_

..

Guinevere desperately wanted to seek out the woman. She was sure that the woman had the answer to all of the questions that were now circling in her head. She feared that she might go crazy with all the events happening around her.

Groaning tiredly, she covered her face with her hands, eager to get rid of such thoughts. All this thinking was progressively giving her a migraine.

"I'm home." Called out Tom, trudging inside the house quite exhaustedly.

Shaken from her thoughts, Guinevere weakly smiled at the sight of her father.

"Welcome back, Father." Said Guinevere, helping Tom with the sack that he carried.

Tom, finally free from all the baggage that he was carrying, slumped down on the chair by the kitchen table. It was a really busy day back in the forge. But no matter how tired he was, he kept on working through all the orders and requests made by his customers.

He would do all that he can to give his precious daughter a good life.

"Dinner's almost ready." Stated Guinevere, ladling the pot to keep their meal from burning.

"Great, I'm starving." Replied Tom, stretching his back, trying to relieve the aches that he was experiencing.

Lips twitching in mirth at the sight, Guinevere put down the ladle then went to stand behind her father. She then proceeded to massage his shoulders to try loosening the knots in his tight muscles.

"What would I ever do without you." Sighed Tom, his daughter's hands were heavenly.

"Nothing." Answered Guinevere, raised brows in amusement.

…**WAMH…**

_.._

_knock_

_knock_

..

Guinevere slipped through the door leading to her mistress's chambers and closed it behind her.

She saw Morgana standing beside the window, seeming to be lost in thought. Her pale, tired face suggested that the King's ward suffered yet again from another nightmare.

"Milady." Greeted Guinevere, curtsying to the Lady Morgana.

Morgana was shaken from her thoughts and was actually surprised to see Guinevere standing beside her.

"Gwen." Said Morgana, trying to smile but failing terribly.

Guinevere was getting very worried about Morgana. These nightmares that the lady had these past few days had been evidently taking a toll on the lady. She was even paler than before; dark shadows even circled her eyes.

"Did you have another bad dream?" asked Guinevere, placing a comforting hand on Morgana's arm.

Morgana didn't even try to hide her tired state to Guinevere; she knew that her friend would only see through her deception anyway. She just nodded wearily to the other woman.

"Do you want me to get you something?" said Guinevere, worried for her friend. "I can go to Gaius again if you want."

"It's fine, Gwen." Morgana shook her head. "I'm afraid that even Gaius's tonics are no match for these dreams." She added, smiling rather wryly.

Greatly concerned, Guinevere didn't know what to do. She had been plagued with dreams as well. She dreamt about those visions… but now was not the time to be thinking of such things, she had contemplated enough about it as it is.

She knew that she could do nothing but ease Morgana's fear with words of comfort.

"What do you dream about anyway?" asked Guinevere.

Morgana looked at her for a moment, hesitance clear on her eyes.

"I…" started Morgana, averting her gaze to look again out of the window. "Honestly, I don't even know what I dream about,… it doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"They're just like… images, they pass through my mind… but even before I could get a hold unto a scene, another image will take its place…" confided Morgana, troubled by her dreams.

Guinevere felt her breath come to a halt.

And for good reason.

Morgana's dreams were oddly similar to her own.

But, it can't be…

After a moment's hesitation, Guinevere gathered the courage to ask her next question.

"And these dreams…" Guinevere apprehensively began, heart beating fast in her chest. "Do you remember anything about these dreams of yours?"

Morgana looked at her for a moment, contemplating about her question.

"The images were just too fast… But, I do remember one thing…" Morgana furrowed her brows in deep thought.

"What is it?"

A moment of silence passed before Morgana spoke up.

"Fire." whispered Morgana, a strange expression gracing her face.

"Fire?"

"Yes." Morgana nodded slowly, she felt her palms sweat as she continued to relieve her dream. "Something was ablaze,… or someone,… I heard screaming."

Morgana's breaths came in gasps as her anxiety rose.

"I heard screaming." repeated Morgana, clearly distraught. Her eyes quickly filled up with tears as she remembered those horrifying images. Her form began to tremble in fright. "Oh Gwen, it was horrible."

Concerned, Guinevere embraced Morgana hoping to provide whatever comfort she could give. She hated seeing her mistress like this.

"Shh, it's alright." Consoled Guinevere, rubbing her hand on Morgana's back in a placating manner.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Morgana leaned to her, desperate for anything she can get to help soothe her mind.

"Don't worry," said Guinevere, her voice low. "It's only a dream. Nothing more."

A few seconds went by before she felt Morgana nod in response.

..

Nonetheless, they both knew how false her statement was.

..

…**WAMH…**

Trudging along the trail in the forest, Merlin breathed hard as he fought to keep up with the rest of the Knights. It didn't help that he was single-handedly carrying the luggage of his royal pratness.

Huffing exhaustedly, Merlin came to a stop next to Arthur, who was currently crouching down next to a bush.

Arthur felt himself cringe at the noise Merlin was making.

It seemed that his manservant was really aiming to infuriate him with every move he makes.

"What are we looking for anyway?" asked Merlin, resting his hands on his waist, looking around the forest. "And why haven't we caught anything yet? It's been _hours_." He waved his hands to emphasize his point.

"Well, if _you_ haven't been making that racket," gritted Arthur, slowly. He fought hard to control his temper. His annoyance to his manservant was reaching new heights. "Then maybe we would've caught _dozens_ of game _hours_ ago."

It would be best if his manservant shuts up for now, for his sake.

"Don't blame me." Scoffed Merlin. "Not my fault that if you can't catch any."

His temper finally won out.

"I'll have you know-!" started Arthur, incensed with Merlin's audacity.

"Quiet!" intervened Sir Leon, holding up a hand. He was looking at the far distance before them. "Did you hear that?"

Silence fell around the group as they listened hard for the slightest of sounds.

"Hear what?" asked Arthur after a moment passed by with nothing happening. Though he kept vigilant and casted around another weary look around the forest, as did the other Knights beside him.

Confused, Leon tilted his head.

"I thought I heard somethi-"

_Screech!_

A sound of what seemed to be a dying bird sliced through the silence.

Loud, thumping sound rapidly approaching their direction was soon heard afterwards.

"On me!" bellowed Arthur, readying his spear.

The rest of the Knights converged around Arthur, weapons at the ready.

In the distance, they could make out the enormous form of the monster. It looked like a mix breed of sorts. It has the head of a rooster, its barbed tongue lolling out of its sharp beak that could probably tear anyone into shreds; its powerful wings looked reptilian at best. It didn't help that it also has a serpent's tail that ends with a deadly stinger.

Merlin felt his heart leaped up to his throat as he recognized the beast that was quickly heading towards their direction.

It was a Cockatrice.

"Don't look at its eyes!" Merlin yelled out, warning the Knights before him. "I know this creature; it can kill you with its gaze alone!"

Fortunately, the Knights heeded his words as they averted their gaze to the creature's body instead.

Arthur aimed his spear and threw it to the creature. But even before it could hit its intended mark, the Cockatrice suddenly managed to swat the spear away with its sharp claws. The spear exploded into splinters upon contact.

The other Knights also aimed and threw their spears and arrows at the creature, but the Cockatrice suddenly flapped its powerful wings, that action created a strong gale that blasted all the weapons away.

The Cockatrice continued to bat its wings, and in no time, powerful gales surrounded them, forcing the other Knights unto their knees, leaving them defenseless.

Gritting his teeth, Arthur forced himself to keep on standing despite the powerful winds that was pressing down on him coming from different directions.

Finally, the Cockatrice stopped its batting, but then it quickly charged at them, its tail poised and ready to stab at its unfortunate victim. The creature's claws harshly dug at the ground at its approach.

Drawing his sword out, Arthur managed to dodge out of the creature's way with a quick roll. He could hear the grunts and cries of the Knights as they battled the Cockatrice head on.

Seeing his opportunity, Arthur swiftly charged behind the Cockatrice and plunged his sword deep on its side. The creature let out an enraged and pained screech. He didn't expect the creature's sudden sweep of its tail.

Arthur was sent flying through the air; he collided rather harshly against a tree several yards away from the creature. Winded against the collision, Arthur leaned against the tree for a moment to get his bearings straight.

The Cockatrice focused its sight on Arthur's still form, intent to eliminate the one who caused its injuries. The creature charged straight at the Prince.

Yells of shout was issued by the Knights as they tried their best to avert the creature's attention by charging at the Cockatrice, but to no avail as the creature just swatted them away with its massive strength.

Merlin quickly looked around to see if anyone was looking at his direction, seeing that everyone was focused on the Cockatrice, he then frantically thought of a spell that can defeat the creature.

On the other side of the clearing, Leon grabbed a stray rope from their hunting gear, he tied it in the form of a lasso, and he then aimed at the creature's neck, hoping against hope that his ridiculous idea will work.

Fortunately, with the creature only a few feet away from the dazed Prince, and with its claw up ready to strike down Arthur, Leon's lasso connected and tightened around the Cockatrice's neck. Leon immediately pulled on the rope.

_Screech!_

The Cockatrice reared back at the unexpected force, but that was enough time for the other Knights to intervene. Spears and arrows deeply imbedded the expanse of the creature's body. It let out one last keening screech before it finally slumped to the ground.

Still slumped against the tree, Arthur stared in shock at the creature slumped a few feet away from his feet. His vision of the Cockatrice was suddenly cut off by the appearance of a proffered hand in front of him.

Arthur smiled gratefully at the Knight, before he accepted the help.

"Thank you." Arthur grunted as his back ached when he moved.

"Don't mention it." Said Leon. "You would've done the same if any of us were placed in your predicament."

Merlin sighed in relief that the Cockatrice had been dealt with; his mind had stopped working the moment he saw the creature at the ready to strike down Arthur. Merlin vowed then and there to study every page of the book of magic that Gaius had given him awhile back.

Preoccupied as they were, they didn't notice that the Cockatrice's tail had moved slowly, its tail rose up, ready to strike down its opponent.

But it never got the chance.

A sword was suddenly plunged down in its head, killing the Cockatrice for good.

"And that's how you do it." Said Sir Kay, pulling his sword out of the creature's head, before he brought it down again, ruthlessly beheading the Cockatrice.

His cold eyes then took sight of the Prince before him.

Arthur looked at Sir Kay for a moment before he nodded his thanks. Kay tilted his head slightly in response.

There was something about Sir Kay that made Arthur act cautious whenever the man was around. Kay was only a good few years older than Arthur; he also grew up with Arthur and Morgana when they were children. But, for some reason, Kay had always avoided associating with Arthur.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, He turned his attention to the creature once again.

"This is the first time I encountered this sort of creature." Stated Arthur, brows furrowed.

"As do I." Leon nodded.

"No doubt it's a creature of magic." Kay sneered in disgust, wiping the blood from his sword before sheathing it into his scabbard.

A thought nudged at the back of Arthur's mind.

"Merlin," said Arthur, looking questioningly at his manservant. "How did you know that its gaze can kill us at first sight?"

Merlin stayed rooted at the spot, frozen in place.

"Uh," uttered Merlin, his eyes flittered around the group and found that all of the Knights focused their attention on him. Gulping in nervousness, he felt sweat trickle down at the back of his neck. "I… back in Ealdor, the village where I grew up, well,… Cockatrices run rampant around the place." He shrugged casually, ignoring the way his ears were burning.

Looks of disbelief and astonishment were sent to his direction.

Better that than telling them that he read about the Cockatrice in the book of magic Gaius had given him. He would be run through with a sword faster than the Cockatrice if these people ever discovered that knowledge.

…**WAMH…**

Strolling around the market place, Guinevere couldn't help but gaze in awe at the different cloths that the vendors offered. Silks, velvets, you name it, they have it.

Morgana had decided to visit the market today, eager to get her mind off her distressed state. That was why they were here now, looking at the various fine-looking cloths that the vendors offered.

"Gwen," called Morgana, eyeing an emerald silk on her hands. She smiled as she looked at her handmaiden. "What do you think of this?"

"Oh, it's lovely." Commented Guinevere, she was glad that, for the first time in days, Morgana seemed to be free from all worries. "This color really suits you."

"You think so?" replied Morgana, holding the cloth over her and examining her form in the small mirror by the stand.

"Of course." Giggled Guinevere.

When Morgana turned to the vendor to presumably buy the silk, Guinevere gazed once again at the various cloths in the stand. There were cloths of different kinds and colors, and they were all quite catching on their own. But one cloth caught her attention.

It was a baby pink shawl, though it was simple, she could not help but admire the beauty of it. Splaying the shawl on her hands, she marveled at the softness of the cloth. It was a pity that she couldn't buy the cloth, she haven't the money.

"Do you want that?"

Guinevere looked up to see Morgana smiling knowingly at her.

"This shawl looks wonderful on you." said Morgana, picking the shawl from her hands and then proceeded to wrap it over Guinevere's shoulders. "Look, it's perfect on your skin tone."

"Oh, no-" Guinevere shook her head, trying to get the shawl off of her. "Milady, I'm afraid I can't afford this-"

"But I can." Morgana cut her off, securing the shawl on Guinevere.

"Milady, you mustn't."

"Gwen, don't worry about it." Said Morgana, looking intently at her. Her hands were placed on Guinevere's arms to prevent her from taking it off. "Besides, think of it as a gift. You had helped me countless of times, as it is."

"But-"

"I think saying thank you now would be appropriate." Morgana raised her brow, lips twitching in amusement.

Perplexed, Guinevere looked at Morgana for a moment, before she finally gave in.

"Thank you, Milady." Said Guinevere, letting out an amused sigh. Morgana was really a handful when she gets into these kinds of playful antics.

"You're welcome." Morgana smiled in satisfaction, glad to have things going her way. She then turned around to the vendor to pay for the purchases.

Once they were done with their business, they strolled around the market again, amusing themselves by commenting at the various odd trinkets that the vendors had to offer.

"So," Morgana began, as they continued their walk comfortably. "You said awhile ago that someone had struck your fancy, correct?"

"I told you, I can't tell you who he is." Sighed Guinevere.

"Don't worry, I won't ask, I did promise you that." Said Morgana, glancing at her at corner of her eyes. "I'm just curious on why there aren't any developments in regards to your relationship."

"I could hardly call it a relationship, Milady." Replied Guinevere, quite amused. "I hardly even know,… No, I'm quite sure that he doesn't consider me in that way."

..

_If you only knew_

..

Morgana thought, exasperated.

Her thoughts turned to Arthur's crazy, if not bumbling, antics when it came to Guinevere.

"There's always hope," said Morgana, turning to Guinevere, helping her fix the new shawl around her shoulder. "I am certain that if he sees you now,… well, let's just say that he would be more blind than a blind man if he doesn't admire your beauty."

Guinevere just smiled at her mistress, shaking her head at the silliness of it all.

"Milady, even if he does see me in that way,… not that I'm even considering the possibility, because honestly? No matter what, we can never be."

"Why not?" frowned Morgana. "If you two like each other, then there's nothing wrong with that."

Guinevere looked at Morgana for a moment, before she sighed.

"You don't understand."

..

_But I do, Gwen._

..

Morgana did understand the possible consequences that the relationship between her friend and Arthur would bring. But that didn't mean that they didn't have the right to like, or even love, each other. People shouldn't dictate who you are, who you want to become, or even who you want to be with.

King Uther had always been strict, even though he had been kind and caring to Morgana, he even doted upon her, but that didn't mean he would show the same lenience to anybody else. If the King were to know of his son's growing feelings for a mere servant girl, Uther would surely order the banishment of the servant before things gets out of hand.

Morgana loved Uther; he had been there when she needed him most. He was like a second father to her when her own had perished in battle. But, sometimes, she couldn't help but hate Uther for all his doings.

Especially, in regards to the people he sentenced to death when sorcery was involved.

While it was true that some people deserved that kind of punishment, she can't stomach the fact that others were persecuted for simply healing an ailing person with the use of magic. They were not even given fair trial.

Was it really wrong to use magic?

Even if magic was used in good intent?

Hopefully, when Arthur becomes King, he would not be as cold and ruthless as his father was.

..

_Speaking of the devil_

..

Morgana thought, as she caught sight of the Prince and his manservant walking a few yards away from them.

Quickly glancing at Guinevere, she saw that her handmaiden still hadn't noticed the presence of the two men nearby.

With a devious smile in place, she put her plan in motion.

"Arthur!" called Morgana, raising her hand to get their attention.

…**WAMH…**

It was nearing sunset when the party arrived in the City of Camelot from their hunting expedition.

All of them went their separate ways, except for Merlin and Arthur.

Well, it's not like Merlin had a choice in the matter, being Arthur's manservant and all.

Winding through the busy streets of the market, Arthur could see that some of the vendors had started to pack up their wares. He was dead tired from the events earlier; his bruised back didn't help the matter in the slightest.

Merlin was exhausted too, judging from his labored breathing. The Prince's knapsack also started to slide down from his wiry shoulders.

Not wanting anything more than a warm bath to get the grime off his body, and preferably a scrumptious meal to satisfy his grumbling stomach, Arthur dragged himself, and his manservant, towards the direction of the castle.

"Arthur!" a familiar voice called out.

He stopped his stride and looked around for a moment, searching for the one who called him. The moment he saw who it was,… well, let's just say he wished he hadn't bothered.

Arthur was exhausted as it is, he couldn't handle being in Morgana's presence at this state.

However, all of the annoyance that he felt faded from his mind the moment he set his gaze on her.

All logical reasoning too, as it would seem.

Morgana didn't miss the way Guinevere's eyes widened slightly upon realizing that the Prince was in their vicinity, or the way Arthur's jaw dropped upon setting his sight on her handmaiden. Actually, any sane individual wouldn't have missed it even if they wanted to.

She swore flies could have gone through the Prince's mouth and he wouldn't even notice, judging from the fixated way he looked at Guinevere.

Morgana and Guinevere were now standing before the two men.

Seconds ticked by without anyone saying anything.

"Hello to you too, we're doing fine at the moment, thank you for asking by the way." Said Morgana, sarcastically.

That seemed to shake Arthur out of his state.

"Huh?" uttered Arthur, looking confused for a moment. He shook his head, cheeks going ablaze. "Oh, yes! Splendid!"

Merlin started to snicker behind him.

Arthur immediately silenced him with a look that promised eventual retribution.

The group then started walking again in the direction of the castle.

"Where have you been?" asked Morgana, looking pointedly at their supplies.

"Just went for a hunt." Answered Arthur, simply.

"Did you catch anything?"

"Sadly, none." Replied Merlin, grinning widely at the sad fact.

"And whose fault was that exactly?" said Arthur, chagrined. "C'mon tell us, _Merlin_."

The men began to banter again about whose fault it really was.

Morgana just looked at the fools, quite amused by their colorful conversation. Blushing maidens who were unfamiliar with vulgar words were definitely not allowed in their presence.

Guinevere couldn't control the short laugh that escaped her lips.

That caught the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

"Sorry." muttered Guinevere, her cheeks slightly went pink.

"Wow." gushed Merlin, seeing his friend intently for the first time that day. "You look beautiful, Gwen." He added, smiling at her.

Feeling her face burn at the comment, Guinevere started to wring her hands in shyness.

"Really?" asked Guinevere, bashfully. She fiddled with the ends of her shawl that was wrapped around her.

Merlin nodded while he gave her a wide beam cheerfully.

"Oh, thank you then." said Guinevere, looking at him with a shy smile on her face.

They stood there for awhile, smiling and making small talk at the other.

Meanwhile, Arthur felt like he ate something sour. An unfamiliar strange yet unpleasant feeling was progressively spreading through his chest as he continued to stare at the two. He hadn't felt this ugly emotion before.

..

_Did Merlin just make a pass at Guinevere?_

..

He thought, bewildered and enraged.

Morgana, observant as always, noticed the expression Arthur was making. Hiding the smirk that threatened to cross her face, she sidled up next to Arthur.

"They're quite a match aren't they?" Morgana commented casually, though in a low tone.

"What?" bit out Arthur, still watching the two like a hawk.

"They like each other." Said Morgana, baiting the man beside her.

_Hook._

_Line._

"And how would you know that?" said Arthur, glancing at her with narrowed eyes.

_And Sinker._

"Well, it's obvious, anyone could see that." Continued Morgana, raising her brow at Arthur. "I mean, look, they barely took their sight off the other." She added, gesturing at the two walking in front of them.

Arthur let out a sound of disbelief.

"Guinevere doesn't like Merlin." alleged Arthur, skeptic at the notion. But why did it sound like he was convincing himself? "Of all people,… _Merlin_?"

"Why not?" countered Morgana, crossing her arms, not meeting Arthur's eyes lest he saw the mirth dancing in her own. "Merlin had _always_ been sweet to her, it's no wonder Gwen fell for his charms."

"Merlin? _Charms_?" spluttered Arthur, getting riled up, incredulity clear on his face. "_Ha!_"

The two people in question looked at Arthur when they heard his outburst.

Merlin, in particular, grew exceedingly wary when he finally realized the murderous look Arthur was sending him.

"What?" asked Merlin, apprehensively. He gradually edged away from Arthur.

"_Merlin_." Growled Arthur, trying to control the unpleasant feeling that he was strangely experiencing.

"Yes?" Merlin said slowly, eyes darting from side to side in nervousness. He was admittedly fearful for his wellbeing at present.

..

_I'm a genius_

..

Morgana bemused, a devious smile spreading across her face.

She then saw Guinevere looking quite befuddled at the side of the scene.

"Come on, Gwen." Said Morgana, wrapping her arm around Guinevere's own, and then she proceeded to lead the still puzzled woman towards the castle.

"What about-?"

"Don't worry about them, they just needed to have a little talk,… and, hopefully, do a lot more _thinking_ on their part."

"What do you mean?"

Morgana just shrugged, a faint smile still gracing her lips.

Arthur should get his act together before some other man snatches Guinevere away from him. Hesitance had no role in properly wooing a woman.

Morgana just gave him a taste of what it would be like when that does happen in the indefinite future.

After all, one woman could only wait for so long.

..

_Poor Merlin_

_I better make it up to him_

..

Morgana thought idly, as she heard Arthur raging at his manservant at the back of her mind.

…**WAMH…**

In one of the chambers in the castle, a dark haired man sat on his bed, idly twirling a dagger in his hand. His room was dimmed as the sun began to set, he didn't even bother to light the candles, nor the fireplace.

Darkness had always comforted him.

Strange.

Odd.

Curious.

Cold.

Those were the words that people often used to describe Sir Kay. Ever since he was but a child, those words, and an assortment of many others with the same meaning, had been bestowed upon him to describe his personality.

But he took no offense, even if some of the people who described him as such meant it to be demeaning.

No, no offense at all.

Instead, he relished at the attention, to be described in such a way was actually a compliment to him.

Nonetheless, he could care less about what the others thought of him, because only one individual mattered to him.

King Uther.

The King's opinion of him was the one that essentially drove Kay on what he became now.

A respectable Knight of Camelot.

All that he had ever done, and all that he will ever do, was aimed to only please and be acknowledged by the King.

He owed his life to the King.

Kay's mother had died while giving birth to him. Sir Ector, his father, cherished his wife above all else. It was not surprising in the least that he blamed Kay for the death of the woman he loved.

His grip on the dagger tightened as he remembered the times when he had suffered at the hands of his own father. His own flesh and blood.

Nay, he would never consider that man as his father.

After all, no father would beat his own son to the brink of death.

When the man was slain in battle, Kay felt no anguish or sorrow, he only felt relieved that his tormentor was finally dead.

Days after the death of the man, King Uther visited his household.

From that day on, his life had changed forever.

King Uther, together with the Queen Ygraine, had decided to make him their ward. Sir Ector had been a dear friend to them. That was why they made the decision to raise the orphan as their own, seeing that they had yet to have a child.

The years that followed were one of the best years of Kay's life.

Queen Ygraine had been the mother that he never had. She had loved and treated him as a son, even if they weren't related by blood. She had always been there, caring for him, supporting him in any matter.

King Uther, even though strict, had shown kindness to him. He was definitely not like the man who sired him. The King had taught him many things, whether it be how to appropriately act in court, or even how to correctly handle a sword.

Though Kay was hesitant by the King's actions at first, seeing that his own flesh and blood had abused him. Kay had eventually given the King a chance to get close to him.

He was forever thankful that he had made that decision.

King Uther had become his mentor, his confidante,… and his father.

But then, Arthur was born.

His eyes flashed as unadulterated loathing began to seep into his being.

..

It was all Arthur's fault.

..

In a flash, he threw his dagger at the wall opposite him.

The blade deeply imbedded dead center at the Pendragon flag, tearing the royal crest in the process.

…**WAMH…**

The group was finally near the castle grounds.

Morgana and Guinevere made small talk every now and then, comfortable with the silence that surrounded them.

Or, at least, whatever silence they could muster.

It was rather difficult to bask in peace because the two men in their presence continued to disrupt it with their unrelenting banter.

This wasn't part of Morgana's plan at all.

Basically, her plan was to make Arthur realize that he couldn't be so indecisive when it comes to courting a woman.

The first phase of her plan was already completed.

However, the rest of the plan went down the drain soon after.

Arthur was supposed to make his move, to make his intentions for Guinevere known. But instead, the _fool_ opted to argue with his manservant every step of the way.

Rubbing her temple in annoyance, Morgana tried to reign in her temper at the nonstop banter of the idiotic men behind her.

On the upside, Guinevere seemed to be more amused by the antics of the men.

..

_But this would not do_

..

Morgana contemplated, thinking of a way to get Guinevere and Arthur together.

Another idea suddenly came up to the forefront of her mind.

"Merlin." called Morgana, turning back to the men behind them, and effectively stopping their argument. "I just remembered that I needed to see Gaius. Would you be so kind as to escort me down to the Physician's chambers?"

"Sure." was Merlin's immediate response.

"Thank you." Said Morgana, smiling at the lad before turning to her handmaiden.

"Gwen, I wouldn't need your services at the moment. Perhaps I'll see you later then."

"What?" said Guinevere, surprised. "But, Milady-"

"It's fine." Said Morgana, placing a hand at her friend's arm. "Just get some rest for awhile. I won't be long; I just need to ask Gaius something."

Without further ado, Morgana turned and practically dragged Merlin away from the duo.

Arthur and Guinevere stared after Morgana and Merlin's retreating backs for awhile, watching until they turned around the corner to presumably head to Court Physician's chambers.

Exceptionally aware of the fact that she was now alone with the Prince in the vast courtyard of the castle, Guinevere began to fidget in nervousness.

Arthur was rather edgy too, while it was true that he was especially pleased with Guinevere's presence by his side, he didn't even know what to say.

Glancing at the young woman, he saw that she began to fiddle with her shawl again. He also noticed the way she bit her lip whenever she was nervous. Actually, now that he thought about it, she was doing various things that she always does out of habit.

The way she wrung her delicate hands to ease her tension, how her eyes darted from different directions if she's at a loss on what to say, and also the way she would wrinkle her nose ever so slightly in uncertainty.

Yes, he knew, he did sound a bit stalker-ish,… is there even a word?

But he couldn't help but be amused by her endearing habits.

Hesitantly, Guinevere glanced at the prince and was shocked to see that the man was already looking at her, quite intently too might she add.

She swiftly averted her eyes away from the Prince, embarrassed that she was caught glancing at him.

Arthur didn't even bother to justify on why he was staring at her. He was far too interested to even make an explanation. Instead, he just continued to observe her.

Everything about Guinevere intrigued him like no one else ever had.

"Sire, I need to go to work soon, I bid you good day." Guinevere abruptly said, curtsying at him before turning around.

"Guinevere."

She halted as she heard the Prince. Tentatively, she turned to face the man again.

"Yes, Sire?"

"Morgana told you to relax for now." Said Arthur, gently smiling at her. "You should probably heed her words, otherwise you'll overwork yourself."

Guinevere opened her mouth to protest, but eventually thought best not to. The Prince was second only to Morgana when it came to stubbornness. She would only waste their breath by arguing about it. Besides, the Prince was right. She did feel rather tired.

She nodded in assent to the man.

But a thought came up on her mind.

"My Lord." Said Guinevere, uncertainly. She felt conflicted as it was not her place to question the Prince but she was worried about the man. Unsurprisingly, her concern won out in the end. "Shouldn't you also be resting now? I mean, you did just get back from your trip."

"Not at all." Arthur shook his head, giving her a grin.

Alright, now _that_ was a lie. He was dead tired; he could even barely stay up on his feet.

And basing on the look Guinevere gave him, he knew that the woman hadn't believed his words.

But he didn't regret it, not in the slightest.

Every moment with Guinevere, no matter how short, was priceless to him.

He wouldn't miss this for anything in the world.

"If you're sure."

"I am, don't worry about me. I went to countless of expeditions such as this that I'm practically used to it." Reassured Arthur, before raising his brows as he thought of something. "You should worry more about Merlin. I was afraid that he would just keel over, what with the way he panted throughout the rest of the hunt."

"Yes, I could actually imagine him doing that." Smiled Guinevere, clearly amused by what she visualized. "He's certainly not one of those big, brawny kind of fella."

"Big? Brawny?" asked Arthur, bemused. "I certainly hope that's not how you describe me to others."

"Oh,… I-, of- of course not." Stuttered Guinevere, letting out a nervous laugh. She averted her eyes away from the Prince, biting her lip in the process.

She couldn't exactly say to the Prince that those were the precise words that she had used whenever she would describe him to the others.

Arthur would've taken offense were it anyone else but Guinevere who said that, but all that he felt now was amusement as he saw how horrible the woman was at lying. Guinevere couldn't lie for the life of her.

Arthur realized that she only said that lest she accidentally hurt his feelings.

And that only made Arthur like her even more.

Mischievously, Arthur narrowed his eyes teasingly at Guinevere.

"Really now." Said Arthur, raising his brow. "How would you describe me then?"

"Uh,… brawny?" said Guinevere, cautiously.

"Brawny?"

"I mean-! Big, full, stocky." Guinevere rapidly listed off, getting quite frantic.

Arthur felt his jaw dropped, bewildered.

"Are you calling me fat?"

Guinevere gasped, abruptly putting her hands to her mouth to stop herself from spouting more nonsensical things.

"Oh my! I didn't mean it like that, no! definitely not-!"

She was cut off as she heard the Prince emit an odd sound.

..

_He didn't_

..

Face still ablaze in mortification, Guinevere watched as the Prince finally lost control as he let out a laugh.

Guinevere couldn't keep the pout off her lips as she realized that she had been had.

Crossing her arms, she turned away from the Prince.

"I was just teasing, Guinevere." Stated Arthur, coming down from his high.

"I realized that." Said Guinevere, turning her face away from the man lest he saw her already twitching lips.

Two could play at that game.

"Look, I'm sorry- I-"

Guinevere couldn't hold it any longer. She bursted into giggles at Arthur's progressively frantic tone.

"Ah, you." Smiled Arthur, waving his finger at her.

Guinevere tried her best to get her laughter under control, shaking her head at their absurdity.

"I'm sorry." Said Guinevere, biting her lip to prevent her from laughing again.

"I apologize as well." Replied Arthur, smiling at her quite widely. "Would you accept the apologies of a modest Prince?" he said, holding his hand out to her.

"Only if you accept the apologies of a humble servant." Said Guinevere, placing her hand unto his own.

Arthur looked at her in question.

"Apology accepted." Said Guinevere, after a moment.

"As do I." stated Arthur.

Gazing at the other, they just stood there for a moment, enraptured by the other's presence.

They were so preoccupied by the other that they didn't even notice that their hands were still entwined between them.

"You're beautiful."

Guinevere's eyes widened at the statement. Arthur's too, he hadn't meant to utter those words aloud.

Suddenly aware of their still joined hands, the both of them immediately let go of the other as though they were burned.

An awkward silence befell them once again.

Getting his thoughts together, Arthur realized what he had just said.

"I mean, today." Explained Arthur, clearing his throat and nodding at her. A light shade of pink covering his usually pale face. "That shawl looks mighty fine on you."

Guinevere just nodded shyly at him, blushing furiously at the compliment.

"_Not_ that you don't look beautiful every day." Rushed out Arthur.

Guinevere just nodded, yet again, as she really didn't know what to say in reply to that.

Her face felt hot.

"I need to go." Guinevere said quickly, looking away from the Prince. She turned towards the castle.

"Uh, yes. I will- you know." Bumbled Arthur, gesturing at the opposite direction.

..

_Alright Arthur, better shut up now._

..

Arthur thought, as he felt like beating himself on the head with his idiocy.

"Sire." Said Guinevere, before curtsying to him.

And with that, she went inside the castle, not looking back at the Prince.

..

Arthur could only watch as Guinevere walked away from him again.

..

…**WAMH…**

From one of the windows in the Castle, Sir Leon gazed at the pair below him.

He had seen what had transpired between them. His uneasiness only grew as his suspicion about the Prince's relationship with his friend was confirmed.

Even though they were clearly on the early stages of relationship, there was no doubt in Leon's mind that the bond between Arthur and Guinevere will only deepen with time.

They were getting careless. No one must know of their association with the other.

Especially the King.

Only god knows what the King would do if he were to know about his son's growing affections with Guinevere.

"Interesting." A familiar, yet unwanted, voice tore through the silence.

..

_No_

_.._

Leon tensed as he heard of the approaching footsteps of the man that had spoken.

Of all the people here in Camelot, why did it have to be him?

Sir Kay was a loyal subject to the King, and he was also unmatched when armed with a sword, only a few could possibly be on par with him when it came to combat.

But it was no secret that Kay disliked Arthur.

Kay had always seemed to loath Arthur.

For reasons known only to him.

"It is comical to see the Prince infatuated with a serving girl." commented Kay, the corner of his lip upturned in a demeaning manner at the sight of the couple below them. "I dare say that the King will be pleased to learn of this fascinating development."

Leon gave him a sharp look at his statement.

"You are not to tell the King _anything_." intercepted Leon, frowning at the Knight beside him. "Arthur's dealings with Guinevere is his business alone."

…

"Are you threatening me, Sir Leon?"

"No, definitely not. I do not do threats." Replied Leon, meeting Kay's gaze head on. "I make _promises_."

A tense silence fell upon them.

Bestowing Kay a hard stare, Leon gave the other Knight another fair warning to drive his point home.

"You would do well to remember that."

And with that, Leon turned and walked away, his cloak billowing behind him.

Leon would do whatever it takes to protect the people he cared about.

And If he would have to go against Kay in order to do so, then so be it.

..

No matter the cost.

..

…**WAMH…**

Deep within a dank dark cave, a woman in red could be seen sculpting something in between her hands.

The tiny sculpture was made from water and clay, but its form was very peculiar.

It looked like a creature of sorts, but only those who dealt with the Old Religion could possibly identify the sculpture for what it really was.

The woman worked diligently as she shaped the sculpture in great detail.

Still glistening with water, she placed her finished sculpture inside a circular casing marked with strange symbols with a small lock on it. She walked towards a scrying fount, her hands still holding the casing gently.

"_Bebiede þe arisan ealdu._"

The woman placed her hand over the casing as she enchanted the sculpture.

Slowly, the egg was encased by a radiating light. A loud throbbing sound was heard soon after.

The woman's lips gradually upturned at the corners before forming a sinister smile that would even send shivers down the spine of the bravest of men.

Dipping her hands in the fount, she gently released the egg and watched as it traveled down to the deepest depths of the water.

"_Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ_."

Waving her hand on the scrying font, she let her enchantment take place.

The water rippled for awhile before it stilled again.

The reflection of the water showed her the Kingdom of Camelot.

Gently caressing the sides of the fount, the woman watched in vindictive glee as she saw the first of the many victims that would suffer at her hands.

She would let them taste the sweet bitterness of death that many of her kind were unjustly subjected to. She felt no remorse as they had shown no mercy when they murdered her people in cold blood.

Nimueh would let Uther suffer as she had suffered.

..

She would bring the Kingdom of Camelot to the doors of doom.

..

**A/N:** Wow, 23 pages, new record for me. My apologies for the long wait; I needed to sort out my mind for a bit. And now, I have a general sense of where this fic is headed, I just hope you will like the plot that I planned out. And yes, Sir Kay is here, I didn't want to create an OC, we all know what I do with OCs… o_O

Just picture Sir Kay as Rufus Sewell. That's how I picture him; he always has this antagonistic yet sexy look on him, basically a natural at it.

I was really hesitant to post this chapter because I know that this chapter wasn't up to par with my other chapters. I hope I didn't make the Merlin cast act too OOC. Please tell me if you think that they're acting a bit strained. Actually, I think I made Arthur a bit of a stalker…

…Writing is _hard_…

At least, for me anyway. :D

Many thanks to the following wonderful individuals:

**blissfulbeauty84, Arthurlover7, buzzy31bee, WhoNewbie, Birdy21, pwsm88, Loves to read books, Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1, myra, larasmith, whitecrossgirl, and MINAH25**


	9. Mallow

**With All My Heart**

**Summary: **"I will not let you die." She breathed. "Not again.." – Time Travel, Arthur/Guinevere.

…**WAMH…**

"_What_ is this?" said Arthur, scowling at his new manservant.

"Uh," said Merlin, brows furrowed, as he looked between Arthur and the tub. "What?"

"I told you to draw me a bath." gritted Arthur, eye twitching.

"And I did."

"A _hot_ bath."

"You didn't tell me that you want it hot."

"Who the hell will want a cold bath?!" shouted Arthur, very much infuriated. Of all the people in the world, his father just had to pick the biggest idiot to ever grace the earth to be his manservant.

Granted, his last manservant ran away in tears, as did many others before that. Since then, the other servants were quite hesitant to take up the position. But still.

"Well, if you just told me then I could have prepared you a _hot_ bath." countered Merlin, smartly.

"On second thought," deadpanned Arthur, irked by the simpleton's nerve. "I want you to polish my armor, sharpen my sword, clean the stables-"

"Clean the stables?!"exclaimed Merlin, jaw dropping.

"Don't tell me you've gone deaf too?"

"But it's the middle of the night!"

"And I want it all done by morning."

"Wha-" spluttered Merlin, outraged. "But-! You're such a-!"

"Oh, you want more chores then?" grinned Arthur, sarcastically, pushing Merlin out of his chambers. "Fine, I heard the trophy rooms were a little dusty."

"But-!"

Arthur slammed the door on the simpleton's face.

Sighing in an aggravated manner, Arthur went to sit by his desk. He shuffled the papers off to the side and proceeded to slump down on the table.

He could feel the familiar aches his tired body was currently experiencing. This day was truly exhausting – from the constant whining of the bumbling fool and down to the unexpected entrance of a magical creature – He groaned, closing his eyes from an incoming migraine.

He cradled his head in between his arms, willing his headache to go away.

Arthur often experienced migraines whenever he's under a stressful situation. These aches started a few years ago when his father began to seriously educate him on his duties as the Prince of Camelot. The King had thought him everything he needed to know.

For obvious reasons, he didn't dare voice out the headaches he experienced during the course of his education. His father would only think him weak for experiencing such petty pains.

He groaned once again as a particularly nasty jolt ran through his head. He started to rub his temples in his hopes to relieve even just a little bit of tension.

Arthur stopped his ministrations as he remembered her. He slowly opened his eyes as he leaned back unto his chair, lost in thought.

The corners of his mouth gradually lifted as he remembered the flustered look she had on her face.

Now that he thought of it.

The only good thing that happened to him today was when he met her at the town square.

At the mere thought of the woman, he could feel the pain in his head began to ebb away little by little. For some reason, she brings him comfort even when she's not here by his side.

..

_Strange_

..

Arthur mused, shaking his head.

He was quite thankful that he's in the privacy of his own room as he began to grin like an idiot.

..

_There really is something about Guinevere._

..

…**WAMH…**

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?"

Guinevere's hand stalled as she tried to process her thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"You always get that look when you think of him." Morgana said with a smile on her face, as she studied Guinevere's expression that was reflected by the mirror in front of them.

"About who?." Simply said Guinevere, resuming her work in brushing Morgana's luscious locks.

"Arthur."

Her hand stalled yet again, but this time, it was her whole body that tensed.

"W-what?"

Morgana turned on her seat to face her friend. The lady looked at her for awhile before calmly responding again.

"I know that it's Arthur."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about-" Guinevere stuttered, her grip on the comb tightened.

"Gwen." Called Morgana, she stared intently at her.

With her heart hammering fast, Guinevere put down the comb on the dressing table and hurriedly turned away from Morgana. She took several steps away from her mistress, and grasped her hands to stop it from trembling.

Standing up from her seat, Morgana looked concernedly at her friend, whose back was still turned to her.

"Guinevere," started Morgana. "It's ok."

"No, it's not." Sighed Guinevere, unable to look at her mistress.

A moment of tense silence passed between them.

"Gwen-"

"He's a prince and I'm a servant." Guinevere stated, turning back to her mistress, defiant on her point.

"Why does it matter?" Morgana interrupted, furrowing her brows.

"It's the way things are." Said Guinevere, smiling in a self-depreciating manner. "It's common knowledge that a servant cannot be associated with a Prince, of all people."

"When Arthur becomes King," stated Morgana, taking a few steps towards her friend. "Then it won't be."

Guinevere looked at her for a moment before shaking her head.

Morgana sighed. She was getting tired of those two 'secretly' liking each other. It's practically driving her mad; it was quite obvious when you think about it. She wouldn't be surprised if Arthur's manservant was in on this 'secret'.

"It's clear as day that you two fancy each other." groaned Morgana, exasperated.

"What?" Guinevere let out, shocked.

"Arthur likes you Gwen." stated Morgana, she reached out and held Guinevere's hands into her own.

"N-no, you're wrong." Guinevere shook her head, quite perplexed.

"I'm not." Said Morgana, firmly. "I've seen the way Arthur looks at you."

"Well, you got it wrong." disagreed Guinevere, pulling her hands away from Morgana. She hurriedly busied herself with her mistress's laundry. "There's no way that Prince Arthur could even possibly like me."

…**WAHM…**

The warm rays of light of the early morning sun trickled through the glass panes of the windows, illuminating his chambers with ease. Dust particles could be seen floating in the still environment that surrounded him.

Leaning back on his desk, Arthur held a mallow in his hand. He just randomly noticed this fragile object that was placed in a vase in the corner of his room whilst he was enjoying his breakfast. Some maid probably placed it there in an attempt to liven up his, quite admittedly, dull chambers. He usually had no care for such things, but for some reason, something drew him to it.

It reminded him of her.

He gently rolled the stem of the violet flower in between his fingers, marveling at its delicate beauty. If he could even possibly begin to describe this flower, then it was her that first comes to mind.

He paused in his action as he realized what he's doing.

_.._

_Great, I'm turning into _such_ a pansy now._

_.._

If the Knights ever saw him like this, in which he swore that it will _never_ happen, getting all soft and – for heaven's sake – deciphering flowers all of a sudden, he would be the laughing stock till the end of the century.

Sighing, he shook his head to clear his mind of such petty things.

"Glad to see that you still have your delicate side."

He jumped a little at the sudden, and most definitely, unwanted intrusion.

"Oh, please, don't let me interrupt you." Said the idiot, showing off his dorky smile. "I'll be just here – taking the laundry." He added, waving his hand off to the Prince.

"Don't you _ever_ knock?" scowled Arthur.

He watched as the simpleton just proceeded on cleaning up the clutter around the chambers whilst grinning like a fool.

"Are you planning to give her that?"

"What?"

"That." Said Merlin, gesturing at his hand.

Arthur looked down as he was, indeed, still holding the mallow. He immediately placed the flower on the dining table, almost throwing it actually, as if burned.

"Give who what?"

"Who else?" Merlin tilted his head, raising his brow at the Prince. He paused in his cleaning, hands full with laundry.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Arthur, curtly. He went to his desk, picking up random pieces of paper, scanning – or at least pretending to read – said papers.

"Guinevere? Flower?"

"And I should be interested, why?" said Arthur, still not looking up from his papers.

Merlin just looked at him in clear disbelief.

"But you like Gwen, right?"

"Gwen? You mean Guinevere? That Guinevere?" Arthur briefly glanced at him, before turning back to his paperwork. "Morgana's handmaiden, if I'm correct?"

Merlin continued to stare at him as if he had gone mad.

"Yes, that Guinevere." Exasperation dripped from every word. "I didn't know there's another Guinevere."

Arthur just ignored him.

"Well? Are you giving that to Gwen?"

"You're one persistent chap, aren't you?"

"Well, of course." Replied Merlin nodded unabashedly, crossing his arms. "After all, Gwen's my friend, just lookin' out for her."

Arthur ignored him again, immersing himself in the pile of paperwork in front of him.

"Well? Are you?"

"_Merlin_," Arthur closed his eyes in aggravation, begging whatever gods or goddesses to grant him patience at this moment. "Why on earth will I do that?"

"Because you like her."

"Guinevere's Morgana's handmaiden, I'm supposed to like her."

"I mean, _romantically_ like her."

"Wha-… I do not…"

"Yes, you do. Don't even try to deny it."

"Wow, expert on feelings now, aren't we?" said Arthur, mockingly.

Merlin sighed in exasperation.

"You know what? Fine, deny it." Said Merlin, raising his hands.

"There's nothing to deny in the first place, isn't there?" countered Arthur, patience running quite thin.

"Just trying to help," said Merlin offhandedly, in an annoying 'matter-of-fact' tone. He turned his back to Arthur, making the bed. "With the courting and romancing and all." He added, in an undertone.

Strained, Arthur looked up the ceiling, doing his best to muster his temper deep within its cage.

_.._

_The utter nerve of that idiot._

_.._

It wouldn't do for him to fly off the handle this early in the morning.

"In case you don't know," said Arthur, slowly. "I know how to court a girl; I don't need you for that, _Merlin_."

Merlin just gave a non-committal noise in the back of his throat.

"Of course I know how to properly romance a girl. I'm not an idiot." Commented Arthur, rolling his eyes. "Unlike you." He added casually.

"Really now? Had you _ever_ courted a girl before?" challenged Merlin, eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

..

"…No," Arthur fidgeted in his chair, before throwing another scathing reply. "But it's all common sense, which you lack by the way."

"Oh let's see it then." Said Merlin, dropping the load he's carrying on the bed and facing Arthur. "Pretend that I'm Gwen."

"Are you _insane_?" exclaimed Arthur, in disbelief. "You know, I am _really_ questioning your sanity right now."

"Tsk tsk, knew it." taunted Merlin, shaking his head mockingly.

"You are _infuriating_!"

"That's what they all say."

"I will _not_ do it."

..

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

"Your skin is smooth and red like a ripe tomato."

..

..

"Gwen's allergic to tomatoes." Said Merlin, bewildered.

"What?" Arthur blinked.

..

..

"Are you trying to kill Gwen?" Merlin said, skeptically.

"Of course not!" Arthur said, aghast.

..

..

"You are one annoying bugger."

..

"Just here to serve, Your Highness."

..

…**WAMH…**

_.._

'…_ar-…'_

_.._

'_-natureof-'__**'-**__no-__**'**__'-difficult-''-whatdothey-''-dead-''-fulminating-' '-help-''-don'tjust-''-getyour-''-worldspunandhe-' '-alwaysfound-''-morbid-''-it'sapleasureto-''-more thanhe-''-fascinating-''-help-''-shaggedherallnigh t-''-formstandingapartfrom-''-it'slocked-''-trogdi ngon-''-youdidn't-''-actforyour-'_

_.._

'…_enhw...'_

_.._

'_-pupils-''-becominghooded-''-youarea-''-markedlydi fferent-''-despair-''-shutup-''-worthlesswench-''- nodon'tplease-''-fivepenniesapiece-''-doyouthinkit wouldgowith-''-helpme-''-unabletobelievesomethingl ikethis-''-howrude-''-killthemall-''-blissful-''-t hreeharmfulblows-''-thecoldairwent-'_

_.._

'…_hwyfa…'_

_.._

'_-needahand-''-sharply,clearly-''-coveredhiseyesamo ment-''-workedatthe-''-loveyour-''-please,helpme-' '-thisbringsmeto-''-rompingthroughthesheetsaye-''- youowemea-''-listenedtothechatterofthose-''-knowin gatauntwhenyou-''-iwanttolive-''-boringasfuck-''-i ntroduceyoutoher-''-aboutthelineage-'_

_.._

'…_yfar…'_

_.._

'_-don'tkillme-''-haveyouheardthatshe-''-nothingatun kardofalecan-''-please,Ibegyou-''-takekindlytothos ebeing-''-hardlytheplace-''-otheruseful-''-grief-' '-marryme-''-whichmaycontinue-''-havinganaffair-'' -whydid-'_

_.._

'…_Gwe…'_

_.._

…

"Gwen!"

…

_.._

'…_Gwenhwy…'_

_.._

…

"Lass!"

…

_.._

'…_yfar…'_

_.._

…

"Guinevere!"

…

"GUINEVERE!"

_Pak!_

Her eyes flew open as a wave of shock went through her body, from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. In a distance, she could hear a faint sound.

"Gwen! Look at me!"

She felt something warm on her cheeks. Her unfocused gaze took note of the blurry figure hovering above her.

What was that noise?

"Gwen! Please!"

The figure was cradling her, holding her tight in its arms, rocking her gently to and fro.

Suddenly, her mind cleared from the haze it befell from. The noise had stopped, it was only then that she realized that she was screaming herself hoarse. At the same time, she took an involuntary huge gulp of air as her body demanded of her, her chest burning agonizingly as she did.

"Gwen."

She looked up at her father, whom was gazing down at her worriedly. She could see the lines on his face deepening as he became more frantic by the second.

"Gwen, what's wrong? Does something hurt?" Tom spluttered, panic in his eyes at the sight of his unresponsive daughter.

She honestly tried to answer his queries, but she could once again feel the darkness that succumbed her in its visage. The temptation was just too great for her to overcome. The last thing that she heard was her father's frantic voice droning on about something.

But she could care less at the moment, as she slipped from the shadows of reality.

…**WAMH…**

Traversing the path towards the direction of the castle was very familiar to one Tom Leodegrance, He was after all, one of the chief blacksmiths in Camelot. He supplied and also maintained the weapons and equipments of the Knights, guards, or anyone who knew their way with the sword. However, his business was far from his mind right now, what with the state of his daughter.

He didn't want to leave his still unconscious daughter alone in their home. But he had no choice; he needed to get to Gaius fast, in hopes that the old man would know what was ailing his daughter and provide the appropriate treatment.

Last night was truly a scare. Tom couldn't bear the thought of any harm befalling his precious Gwen. Sweet, kind and responsible Guinevere. Everything that he had worked for, suffered for, was all for her. So that she can have a good life.

She's all that he had left.

His mind was a mess; he kept on bumping to other people as his head was jumbled with different thoughts regarding the state of his daughter. He ignored the shouts of anger and irritation as he trudged onward his destination. He had no ounce of care for them.

In the corner of his eyes, he occasionally caught sight of someone or the other looking at him and whispering at their neighbor.

"…_Look, it's the father…"_

"…_But it can't be,… right?..."_

"…_said that she's been possessed…"_

"…_Rubbish, must be going mad more like it…"_

"…_screeched like the demon itself in the middle of the night…"_

"…_a witch?..."_

"…_don't even joke about that! You could get us into trouble!..."_

His temper rose at the abuse he kept on hearing regarding the events that occurred last night, but he quelled it as he had more important things to do at the moment. He settled on just glaring at anybody who had the guts to do so.

No matter how much he wanted to throttle those who had something malicious to say regarding his daughter, he refused to be baited. Guinevere needed him now.

With that in mind, Tom picked up his pace.

He would deal with those people later.

…**WAMH…**

_Clang!_

The sounds of blades clashing disrupted the silence that hovered over the field. The light offered by the sun gleamed at the swords that were being swiftly swished around, dripping with calculation and precision with its every move.

_Clang!_

_Clang!_

Sweat dripped from the forms of two battling men, but they paid it no heed as they were immersed in overcoming their respective opponent. Not one of them gave the other an edge as they parried their strike with every blow.

Even an untrained eye could see the utter skill of the two swordsmen. They were truly deserving of the title as the best Knights of the Kingdom of Camelot

_Swish!_

_Clang!_

One man made an overhand swing, bringing his sword in a wide but powerful arc but his opponent parried it by using his sword to slide off the other's attack.

Even when Merlin accompanied Arthur every time the prat was training his fellow Knights in the field, he still couldn't follow the battle in full details with his sight. The strikes were just too fast for an untrained individual like him.

_.._

_Arthur maybe a prat_

_But he sure knows what he's doing_

_.._

Merlin mused, as he tried his best to follow the battle happening in front of him.

He could see that the other Knights were just as immersed as him in this rare show of skill between the two best Knights in Camelot. Especially, the new recruits, they were so focused in the battle in front of them, hanging in every strike, and hoping that they could one day be as skilled as the two battling opponents.

_Clang!_

Suddenly, the two men were at a standstill. One had his sword inches away from the neck of his opponent, while the other had the tip of his sword hovering over the heart of the other man.

..

It was a draw.

..

A tense silence filled the grounds once again.

..

Simultaneously, the two men relaxed their stance, and sheathed their sword. They bowed and clasped the forearm of the other, as was customary.

Applause rang in the field; the other Knights could just shake their head at the skill and prowess of the two.

"Nice duel." Said Kay, arm still clasped with Arthur. His helmet resting on his other arm.

"You're very skilled." Stated Arthur, removing his own helmet. They shook once again before they let go.

"It was an honor, Your Highness." Kay bowed to him, his cold countenance withstanding as he regarded the prince, before striding off to leave the field.

Arthur just stood there as he observed the retreating form of Sir Kay.

Even though they grew up together as children, he could only remember very few instances when Kay had voluntarily interacted with him. Even then, he seemed to avoid Arthur like he was a plague or death itself. It was not just him that Kay avoided; Morgana was in the receiving end of it too. But that was probably because Arthur was always in her presence.

There was something about Kay that did not sit right with Arthur. Don't get him wrong, Kay had long ago proven himself and was truly a loyal subject to the King. But every time the other man was in his presence, Arthur could not keep himself from being on edge.

In short, he didn't trusted Kay as far as he could throw him.

"Creepy." Said Merlin, helping Arthur out of his armor.

"I did not hear you, a lowly servant," deadpanned Arthur. "just slander Sir Kay, a Knight of the highest standing."

"But it's true."

Any further rebuttal died away from Arthur's lips as he saw something in the corner of his vision that made him do a double-take.

Was that Morgana?

And it truly was, Morgana seemed to be walking briskly towards the direction of the town, garbed in a heavy cloak to block off the chilly wind. What made it strange was that she was alone.

Arthur dumped off the rest of his equipment on his manservant's arms before walking towards the lady.

Merlin, curious as to what's happening, also dumped off the Prince's equipments on another unsuspecting servant, whom were just innocently passing by. He quickly took off after the direction of the two nobles.

"Morgana." Arthur called out to the lady.

Morgana halted in her stride and saw the two men that were approaching her.

"Is something the matter?" questioned Arthur, as he saw the worried expression of Morgana.

"It's Guinevere." replied Morgana, wringing her hands.

"What? Did something happen to Gwen?" said Merlin, alarmed.

Arthur turned his attention to Morgana, eager to find out what happened. His own worry increased as he saw the distressed look on the lady's face.

"I don't know the exact facts, but Gwen didn't show up this morning," Morgana told them. "I was asking about her around the castle, but the other servant's didn't even see her today. I was just about to go back to my chambers when I saw Gaius and Gwen's father rushing off towards the town."

"Gaius? Are you certain?" asked Arthur, furrowing his brow in concern.

"Yes! Gaius!" said Morgana, her worry getting the best of her. She hoped nothing bad happened to her friend.

Arthur shook his head before leading the way to the direction of the town. He stomped down the growing concern in his chest.

"Let's go."

…**WAMH…**

The trio were fast approaching Guinevere's house when they saw Gaius stepping out of the humble abode accompanied by Tom.

"Gaius!" called Merlin, quickly walking up to the old man. "What's wrong? What happened?"

The elderly man saw the approaching company.

"Oh, Merlin," said Gaius, hefting his physician's bag in his arm. "Fancy seeing you all here."

"Please Gaius, did something happen to Gwen?" Morgana intervened, drawing her cloak around her form.

Gaius and Tom exchanged a look at this, before Gaius turned back to the three younger individuals.

"There's nothing to worry about," assured Gaius, placating the group. But it didn't escape Merlin's, and even Arthur's, notice that Gaius had evaded the lady's question. "Gwen had just been stressed out these couple of days; she's taking a rest right now."

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can we see her then?" asked Morgana, eyes shifting from Gaius to Tom, who was hovering beside the door. "We were really worried about Gwen; we just want to see if she's alright."

Tom hesitated for a moment, quickly glancing at Gaius before resting his eyes again at the group. Eventually, he nodded his assent.

"Certainly." Said Tom, stepping aside to let them in his home.

Merlin didn't miss the exchange between Gaius and Gwen's father. There was something strange going on here, and he resolved that he would ask the old man about it later.

Arthur also noticed it, and thought it strange, but he dismissed it in favor of seeing Guinevere.

Gaius bid himself off and the group went inside the house.

Morgana immediately went to sit beside Guinevere, who was sleeping soundly on a quaint bed in the corner of the room. She knew Gwen's house like the back of her hand as she often visits her when her life in the castle became too dull and overbearing.

Merlin went after her and stood beside, what seemed like, the kitchen table. He looked over at Guinevere, relieved that she was truly alright as Gaius had said but he was soon lost in his thoughts as he tried to process this strange happening that occurred to his friend.

On the other hand, Arthur hesitantly stayed beside the door, just outside of the house. As much as he wanted to check on Guinevere, his principles screamed at him not to do so. It wasn't because he's a prince and she's a servant, he didn't care about that in the least and truthfully, he hadn't even thought about it that way. But it was because he was about to go in a room that occupied an unconscious woman.

His upbringing prevented him from just going inside the woman's home, even with the reluctant permission of her father. The need to see the condition of the woman he fancies and the manners that were instilled within him since he was but a child warred inside of him. His brows furrowed and he clenched his hands into fists as he had thrown himself in a dilemma.

"My lord?"

The sound of Guinevere's father, Tom Leodegrance, interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see the man that called his attention.

"Do you want to go inside?" asked Tom, his hand raised to the doorway.

"Yes, yes I do," said Arthur, honestly and hesitantly. Before fixing the man with a serious stare, asking for permission. "But,… is it really alright for you to let us see your daughter?"

Tom regarded him for a moment as he processed the young Prince's words.

_.._

_Well, this is new_

_.._

Tom thought, but not unkindly.

Tom had always regarded Prince Arthur as an independent and kind young man, and though it was true that he was arrogant and even spiteful at times – alright, childish, if he didn't get his way – not to mention a bit of a brute as Merlin always complained about, Tom could see that the immaturity of the Prince was being shed off little by little, enough for the people around him to catch a glimpse of the fair and trustworthy leader that the young man will surely have the potential to become.

Young Arthur could have just waltzed in his house, as he had the right since he was the Prince of the Kingdom and because Tom gave them permission to do so, albeit reluctantly as he feared that the group will find out about what truly happened to Gwen.

Yet again, the prince broke Tom's expectations of him. He saw through Tom and now, he was giving Tom the choice in whether he would truly allow the young man to see his daughter, no pretenses this time around.

..

Least to say, his respect for the Prince went up a notch.

..

"Yes." Nodded Tom, giving his permission to Arthur to see his daughter, Guinevere.

..

…**WAMH…**

A woman slowly stirred as she was slowly brought in the precipice of consciousness. Her hand twitched slightly, her eyes fluttered every now and then, and her lips twitched in distaste as she felt the dryness of her mouth.

She let out a groan.

"Gwen?"

Her eyes slowly fluttered open before closing again as the light of the setting sun filtered through the window.

"Gwen, Sweetie." Her father said, stroking her head gently. "Does it hurt somewhere?"

She slowly opened her eyes again and saw her father sitting beside her bed. He looked tired and exhausted judging from the deep lines on his face and the look in his eyes. But he seemed to be happy that she was awake now.

What happened?

She tried to ask, but when she opened her mouth to do so, she winced as she felt how truly dry her mouth really was.

"Here, drink this." Said Tom, gently cradling Guinevere's head and lifting a cup of water to her lips.

She drank the cup, a sip at first, but eventually finished the whole contents of it.

For some reason, she was really thirsty.

_.._

_Strange_

_.._

"What happened?" she finally asked, lying back on the bed as her vision swam around her. She looked at her father and noticed his slightly troubled expression.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it.

_.._

_Why?_

_What's wrong?_

_.._

"Don't worry about it, lass." Said Tom, gently smoothing her furrowed brows. "You were just stressed out these past couple of days."

"But…" said Guinevere, trying hard to remember what had happened. She dug to her memories, but nothing came to mind.

"As I said, don't worry about it." said her father, stroking her head again in a comforting manner before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You just fainted just as you were going to the palace. I had Gaius look at you, said that you needed to rest for a few days."

Something didn't sit right with her father's words. First of all, she didn't remember getting up to get ready for work, but she guessed that she didn't remember anything at all, so that one's out. Secondly, her father seemed to be troubled by something, he seemed to be hiding something…

But there's no reason that her father would lie to her.

Right?

_.._

_Stop being so paranoid, Guinevere._

_.._

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Tom, interrupting his daughter's thoughts.

Guinevere's stomach grumbled in response.

Tom barked out a laugh at that.

"I'm going to make something to eat, stay in bed for a little while, ok?"

Guinevere just nodded at her father and watched as Tom prepared dinner.

After a moment, she decided to help her father with their evening meal. All this lying down was making her tired. She slowly sat up on the bed to prevent dizziness but as she did so, something rolled down from her pillow to the sheets of the bed.

Hm?

What's this?

Her hand grasped something.

She gasped.

It was a mallow.

"It's beautiful." She smiled, before smelling the petals of the delicate flower. "Did you pick this for me?"

"What?" her father looked up from what he's doing.

"This flower," Guinevere held up the flower. "Did you pick it for me?"

"No." said Tom, eyebrows raised. "Never seen it."

"Huh?" said Guinevere bewildered, head tilted. "If you didn't do it, then who did?"

"Oh, maybe it's the Lady Morgana." Replied Tom, adding ingredients into the cauldron. "Merlin, Lady Morgana and Prince Arthur went to see you today."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Guinevere, blushing to the roots of her hair.

Tom jumped a few inches in the air from the shout of his daughter; it was so comical that Guinevere would've laughed at it.

But no.

"Oh my lord! That's so embarrassing!" moaned Guinevere, burrowing his face on her knees she wrapped her arms around it.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Said Tom, hands out to placate his daughter. "I mean, there's nothing embarrassing about it."

"Yes, there is, it's very embarrassing." Denied Guinevere, pouting at her father. She knew that she was acting very childish at the moment – but what the heck? – Prince Arthur probably saw her snoring till kingdom come.

"No, there isn't." stated Tom, pointing the ladle at her, before going back to stirring their dinner in the cauldron. "In fact, you should be proud that you have friends who care so much about you."

Guinevere knew that what her father said was true, even if it was still embarrassing; it was really true that she was blessed with wonderful friends. So she kept her mouth shut after that.

Glancing down at the flower that was still cradled in her hand, she could not help but smile as she saw the simple beauty that it contained. It was not gaudy like some flowers and roses – she never liked – because of its thorns, but although this flower was probably not as eye catching and popular as the others, it has a beauty in it that made it more so delicate and sentimental.

_.._

_I would have to thank Morgana for this_

_.._

Guinevere thought, smiling as she once again smelled the soft aroma of the mallow.

…**WAMH…**

"Gwen?"

Halting in the process of changing Morgana's sheets, Guinevere looked behind her and saw her mistress looking in disbelief at her.

Alright, fine, she wasn't supposed to be here. Her father told her that she needed to rest for a couple of days as per physician's advice. But she couldn't help it; she'd go barmy if she had to stay another minute inside the house. So here she was, working in the castle even though it's already late in the afternoon. Judging by the location of the sun, she guessed that it will be several more minutes before sunset.

Her father would go ballistic if he knew she snuck out, she'd better be going soon. Sometimes, she really didn't understand her father's over protectiveness. He needed to understand that Guinevere wasn't a child anymore; she was an independent woman who could take care of herself. But her father didn't understand that.

And judging by Morgana's expression, she also didn't.

"What are you doing here?" came the accusation.

"Hello to you too." Greeted Guinevere.

"Gwen, it's really good to see you," said Morgana, shaking head and arms crossed. "But you also need to rest."

"I assure you that I had plenty of rest."

"No, go home now."

"But-"

"No buts," intervened Morgana, holding up her hand to interrupt Guinevere. "Look, it's great that you're up and about. But please go home now and rest for the night. You can come back to work tomorrow morning if that's what you want, but for tonight, just rest, alright?"

Guinevere opened her mouth to argue, but closed it again because she knew it was a lost cause. No one can win against Morgana when it came to stubbornness.

"Alright, I'll go." sighed Guinevere, holding her hands up in defeat.

Morgana smiled in triumph, before going over and embracing Guinevere.

"It really was good to see you again." Said Morgana, before stepping back and guiding her friend out of her chambers.

"You too." Smiled Guinevere, walking out the door.

"Oh, by the way," Guinevere turned back to Morgana. "Thank you for the flower."

"What flower?" asked Morgana, brows furrowed slightly.

"The flower," said Guinevere, persistent. "The one you left in my bed."

"I didn't leave any flowers," replied Morgana slowly, before a smile gradually lifted the corners of her lips as she pieced together what had happened. "Unless, _someone_ _else_ left it."

_.._

_Uh oh_

_.._

Was Guinevere's only thought, as she saw Morgana's smile. She had a guess on what was going on in Morgana's head right now, and unwittingly, she remembered their conversation yesterday.

Blushing furiously, she shook her head at the possibility.

_.._

_It can't be_

_No_

_No, it can't be_

_.._

"You know what?" said Morgana, devious smile in place.

"No." interrupted Guinevere, shaking her head, already walking down the hall. "You're right, I need to rest right now, and I'm very tired."

"But-" called Morgana.

"No buts." Guinevere called back. "See you tomorrow."

Chaos diverted.

Guinevere sighed, now she had to go back home. At least she was able to take a respite even just for a little while. Glancing at the sky, she saw that the sun had just set. It was still a little early to see the full expanse of the night sky, but she could see the occasional star twinkling down at her.

Maybe she could take a little detour; it wouldn't hurt anyone after all.

As she went down the path towards the garden of the castle, her thoughts went to the flower and its mysterious benefactor.

_.._

_It wasn't father_

_And Morgana said she didn't do it_

…

_Merlin or Prince Arthur?_

_.._

She stopped in her walk and placed her face in her hands as she groaned, willing the thoughts to go away.

The thought of either man being the benefactor of the flower made her red in the face.

All this blushing couldn't be healthy.

With that in mind, she resolved herself to not think of any man for awhile. After all, she's getting ahead of herself; maybe the flower wasn't given to her by anyone.

_.._

_Yeah, right_

_The flower just magically floated beside her head while she was sleeping_

…

_I'm going barmy_

_.._

Needless to say, she gave up thinking altogether for awhile.

After all, talking voices – especially _debating_ voices – in her head was the first sign of mental illness.

…**WAMH…**

Guinevere had always loved the castle gardens. Even when she was a child, newly appointed as Morgana's handmaiden, this garden had been her favorite place to go to. The environment just made her relax as the different aromas of the flowers mixed together in the air that surrounded it. The sight it made was just an added bonus.

One would think that mixing together a bunch of different flowers in one place would be disastrous, but no, whoever designed this particular garden had it right from the start. The colors of the different flowers all clashed together which resulted in an other worldly appearance. No words could even possibly describe the beauty of it.

Walking leisurely around the garden, Guinevere let her hands graze at the different flowers. Everywhere she looked, not one flower beside it was the same. Symmetry was thrown out of the book.

Even at night, with the moon high in the sky, the garden still glowed ethereally. It was like the garden was a huge blank canvass and the painter just randomly threw different colors at it.

She laughed lightly at the thought.

As she enjoyed the vision the garden made, her eyes soon caught sight of a flower that had thrown her thoughts into turmoil just awhile ago.

She slowly walked towards the flower, bidding her time as she didn't want to face the possibility that…

No.

It didn't matter now.

Slowly, she grazed the petals of the mallow with a gentle hand. She took great care not damage the fragile little thing.

"Aren't you cold?"

Gasping, she whirled around at the sound of the voice.

It was the Prince.

The thought of a man being surrounded by flowers was quite laughable to others; some might even say that flowers and men simply do not do. But it seemed that if you're the Prince of Camelot, stereotypes and normality was out of the question.

Even wearing just a simple white tunic and brown trousers, Prince Arthur still looked fetching. The man could even wear a peasant cloth and most of the women in Camelot would still be after him. The light of the moon just enhanced his aristocratic features, not to mention it made his golden hair looked like a halo the way it glowed in the night.

_.._

_And those eyes, oh don't even get me started in those eyes._

_Those eyes that were filled with… amusement?_

_Hm?_

_Did he say something?_

_.._

And truthfully, his lips were moving, and lips moving means talking.

Her mind was working _very_ slow right now.

So, of course she had to do something very idiotic.

"You're pretty." was her response.

..

Silence filled the air.

..

Then her mind was working again.

_.._

_I did _NOT_ just say that_

_.._

"I-I meant the FLOWERS." Exclaimed Guinevere, pointing at an innocent random flower like it was a murderer. "The flowers are pretty, Not you-… but I don't mean that you're not pretty, it's just that you're more handsome than pretty-…"

"Oh, so I'm handsome now aren't I?" smiled Prince Arthur, amusement clear in his face. "Are you sure I'm not pretty? I mean, I could live with that too."

_.._

_Why, oh why didn't I listen to my father?_

_.._

Guinevere thought in agony, she wanted to kill herself right now. Alright, maybe not _that_ morbid, but she did want to hit herself – repeatedly – due to her utter idiocy.

Obviously, she did neither of those things; otherwise the Prince would think she had finally gone over the edge.

Instead, she just hid her mortified face in her hands and turned away from the Prince.

What made it worse was that the Prince started laughing now.

She couldn't handle this mortification any longer.

"Good night, My Lord." She hurriedly curtsied, before turning around to walk away.

Well, that was until a hand grasped her own and stopped her from advancing onward.

"Don't'." said Arthur, simply. His face was still marred with amusement, but not unkindly.

She had nothing to say in reply, so she didn't.

She stayed.

For a few moments, they just stood there, not saying anything to the other. It was a comfortable silence, neither expected the other to start a conversation, or just say anything really. Both of them just closed their eyes and basked in the gentle breeze of the night. It was moments like this that made life more bearable to live by, a moment devoid of the craziness that the world had offered in their lives.

"I was quite surprised to find you here." Said Arthur, finally opening his eyes and focusing on Guinevere.

"I just made a little detour really." Replied Guinevere, eyes still closed as the breeze lightly ruffled her hair. "Morgana kicked me out." She added, smiling slightly.

Arthur let out a gentle laugh at that.

Guinevere had always loved the deep tenor of Arthur's voice. There was something about it that made her warm and tingly inside. The best of it was every time he laughed about something or the other.

"She can be a bit bossy." giggled Guinevere, outing out her mistress. She finally glanced at Arthur, only to see that said man was already looking at her.

"A bit? Don't you mean a lot?" smiled Arthur, eyebrows raised. "You're too kind, Guinevere."

Another breeze went through the field, and the both of them watched as the flowers swayed gently towards the direction where the wind had gone.

"I had always loved flowers." Said Guinevere, gently caressing the flower that invaded her thoughts. "They're beautiful when you look at it."

"I agree."

"You do?" Guinevere let out, a shocked look on her face. "What I meant was- well, I'm used to men who have no care for flowers or such things." She added, waving her hands at him lest he took it the wrong way.

Arthur just smiled at her.

"Then that only means that I'm different from other men," Said Arthur, picking the mallow from its stem. He looked at the flower in his hand, musing at its fragile nature, before he focused his sight on the woman before him. "Because I find this flower very beautiful." He then proceeded to gently tuck the mallow behind Guinevere's ear.

Guinevere didn't know what made her stop breathing altogether. It maybe the statement that he had uttered, the intense look in his eyes, or even the hand that tenderly caressed her cheek when he placed the flower on her. But she did know that all three of those things made her heart beat like mad.

"Really?" She gasped, taking a much needed breath. She stopped caring on her tendency to blush whenever the Prince was concerned.

A moment passed before Arthur answered her, not once did his gaze left her own.

"Absolutely, anyone who can't see that will have to be looked over by Gaius." Said Arthur, quirking his lips in a quite boyish manner.

…**WAMH…**

Deep within the Castle of Camelot, there lies a vault that was dimly lighted by flickering torches.

In the center of said cave was an underground water source that supplied the whole Kingdom of Camelot. The calm surface of the water gently swayed whenever a stray breeze managed to find its way into the vault.

Suddenly, the surface of the water was disrupted as an object in the shape of an egg with markedly strange symbols burst out of it.

..

_Crack!_

_.._

The egg started to crack, the creature inside was rather eager to get out of its cage.

_.._

_Crack!_

..

**A/N:** I noticed that in this fic's traffic graph, there were a lot of American and British readers, more so than the readers in my country,… wow, I really hope that my English is ok. I find it hard to converse in English, I mean, I could write it but I usually stumble through my words. Believe it or not, I even surfed the net for some British English words and phrases. Thank god for thesaurus… quite sad, right? :)

_LONG_, and I mean _LONG,_ wait for this chapter huh? My only excuse is,.. well, my life,.. I got accepted into med school and now, I'm being bombarded with several challenges _all at once_, I think the appropriate way to sum the life of a med student is, hm… _**Agonizing**_… no joke… o_O

This chapter has a PWP floating in the air, it mostly focused on the Arwen scenes, but not to worry, next chapter is where all the excitement begins.

Forgive me for the fight scenes, I don't like fight scenes, especially Physical (sword) scenes coz I don't know how to write them. I'm more ok with magical fight scenes coz I just have to let them swish their hands sideways, outwards, or maybe even let their eyes glow for a moment – and voila! – their opponent is either injured or in the next life, easy right? LOL! :D

And please tell me if the characters are getting too OOC, that's because the last time I watched the Merlin BBC series was around 3 to 4 months ago, I think?

**QUESTION:** What's your favorite scene in this chapter? I really want to know, coz mine is _, if you tell me then I'll tell you mine, hehe! XD

Many thanks to the following wonderful individuals:

**Birdy21, WhoNewbie, Mediatrix, Guest#1, ABVM, Arthurlover7, blissfulbeauty84, MINAH25, larasmith, Kohimoana, SweetieR, and freckled98, Guest#2, Guest #3, catherinedoncaster1995, Guest#4, and Guest#5**


End file.
